It could only be you A Story of Genuine Love
by Lady Ice Dragon
Summary: WHat will become of Kimiko?! FINALLY! ~CHAPTER 38 UP!~ Pls give reviews(anonymus accepted)!! Based on unprejudiced love.. My 1st fic.... NON YAOI
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

(=^_^=) Prologue – Author's Introductory Statements (=^_^=) 

I've been wanting to write fan-fic, ever since I was in high school, though never got chance to properly do so, as exams in reality land were constantly beckoning at my door. I can say that most of my inspiration comes from anime, as well as music, be it anime soundtracks or pop music, for example Backstreet boys or Shakira. And I know that nearly 99.9% of the fan fiction produced by aspiring fiction writers like you and me, would have the most ~Perfect~ characters to suit the roles in which it is based upon. They perpetually have the perfect hair, perfect figure…. Well, in my world of fiction, it's got an element of reality. Reality bites, yes, but after putting a whole lot of anime goodness, and it'll be so much better. *smiles* And what better way, than to read a fan fiction of your favourite anime! Love, romance, lust, hate, and a host of other feelings are the keys that can make the human heart crumble. And they say sticks and stones may break my bones, but words shall never hurt me. What a load of baloney. Words can make and break a person, and depending on the individuality of that person, he can be as emotional as Sakuragi Hanamichi, or as expressionless as Rukawa Kaede. Both (may) have the ability to feel, however, how they express it as well as the future consequences, are in another league altogether. 

People always have this need to be loved, and I agree, as that's human nature. But when one has to give love, one has to think twice, or so I've been told. It's easier to take love, rather than give love, as it means you're giving a piece, if not a whole bloody chunk of your heart to that someone who you feel you can trust and feel who would not betray you. That may not necessarily mean you understand them. In the world of fan fiction, or daydream land, we have visions of what we should have, or what we could have done, be it in a relationship or in our lives. This is what has been going through my mind as I'm writing this.

Also, please do not misunderstand, I love ALL of the guys in slam dunk, from every school…. Ok, not every school.. I hate Fuku from Ryonan…. But some have to be the bad guys, right? But then again, there is the saying, which may SOMETIMES apply, that girls LOVE bad boys, right? Right. "…………"  ^Sweat drop^

Anyways, I'm thinking of writing 2 fics, but may not necessarily be linked to each other. Time will tell. Though all I can say for now is that please enjoy the fic, and post comments so I can improve on the storyline, without compromising the original fantasy. ^_^ Flames will be ignored. (Doesn't hurt to be courteous) 

I try to write my fics with as much passion as I can muster, with the images and sounds (music) that I have gathered and relevancy, and detail, as well as trying to make the slam dunk character as close to the original thing as possible. As for the new characters, that I have made up, they are of my own creation, and you guys can't have them! Nya nya! LOL BTW, if any names or events happen to be similar or down right the same, please accept my humblest apologies, as I have probably not read your fic anyway prior to writing my own. I would definitely credit the Writers whose snippets I have taken a bit from, and have asked permission from. I'm very honest. And, if some facts do not coincide with the actual Japanese school system, or with other things, please do help me to be precise, so the fic can be as realistic as it can be to the reader's mind. I apologise in advance, coz it's to my limited knowledge of what the school system is like. But, in any case, just enjoy the fic, darn it! LOL

As a note, I do not own Slam Dunk, nor am I buddies with Inoue Takehiko, the author of Slam-dunk. I just love his work, and hope to live peacefully with my fics. Don't sue me, as I have no Okane. (Money)

Thanks for reading my ramblings, and now the Story Begins………………

Author: day 1 

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 1 – The Beginning  (=^_^=)_**

It was spring, and the Sakuras were blooming. It was time for students all over Japan to go back to school, and in Shohoku High, it was a hive of activity.

"Aahhhh!!! I'm gonna be late for school!!! Mou!!!! Not today, of all days!!!!" cried Kimiko at the top of her lungs, staring at the light blue neko clock, in her hand. Toyowara Kimiko, a plump bespectacled 16-year-old girl, whose new year's resolution to be punctual (by her definition) for school was a failure, (L.I.D.[author]: To be early by 30 minutes is a failure? O_o) at least for today, since she was perpetually late for school since Junior High School. 

=OOC=

Kimiko: You just HAD to make me late for school, didn't you?

L.I.D.[author]: Urusei, Kimiko-chan! You want me to tell your story for you or not? I'm trying to be nice here, telling it with as much feeling as you originally had it! Mou!

Kimiko: okay… Just make me be on time this once! Onegaishimasu!!!!

L.I.D.[author]: "…………"  ^Sweat drop^

=END OF OOC=

She had been previously from the Kyoto prefecture, and had presently moved to the Kanagawa prefecture, because of her father's work posting. She raced to the bathroom, nearly tripping over some of the junk that she had forgotten to clear up last night. Kimiko was usually a tidy girl, although sometimes, when she was really busy preparing for her exams or running errands for her family, did she have time to clean up what she had messily thrown about in her own room. 

"Kimiko-chan! Are you up yet?" shouted Kimiko's mother.

"H-hai!!!! Don't rush me okaasan!!! You know how I get when I'm rushed in the morning!!!" replied the frantic girl in the bathroom. "Demo, arigato, okaasan! Ha ha!!"

"That girl…. Ha ha," grinned her mother. "She reminds me so much of her father…."

With a quick brush to the right, and to the left, Kimiko managed to brush her hair as well as her teeth at the same time. With lightning speed, she put on her uniform, socks and shoes, and bounded down the stairs. She greeted her mom and dad with a light peck on the cheek each, before snatching her breakfast, which was only a piece of toast, lightly spread with "OMG, I can't believe its butter!" spread. Apparently, she was on a diet, and insisted on that brand though her mum found it to be blasphemy as she thought butter was the only spread to go on top of toast or bread.  (L.I.D.[author] : ~_~)

"Bye, 'ka-san, 'to-san!!! Love ya!" shouted Kimiko as she ran off to catch the bus to her new high school, Shohoku High. 

Kimiko ran to the bus stop as fast as her chubby legs could carry her, and luckily, God was on her side, and she just barely managed to catch the bus. "Thank Kami-sama, Jesus…. Domo Arigatooo….." she gasped. 

Upon arriving at bus stop near Shohoku High, she jumped off quickly, for she was nearly late for school, by her definition. Kimiko never liked to be late for school, and tried to be around 10 minutes ahead. She ran, nearly tripping herself on the pavement. (L.I.D.[author]: Kimiko has a slight tendency to trip, ne?) Somehow, not looking where she was going, she bumped into something, and fell flat on her behind, even though it was cushioned by her plump anatomy.

"Ittai!!!! Mou…." She cried out loud. Picking herself up, and looking at a pair of feet, she started to say: "Ano…. Honto ni sumimasen!!! I didn't look where I was going…" Upon standing up, she faced the chest of the person she bumped into, and there was a BIG teardrop on the side of her head. 

"Daijobu ka?" Kimiko could only look up further, to where the voice was coming from, into a pair of dark brown eyes, and the worried face of a VERY tall man.

"H-h-hai!!! Domo arigato for asking…." Squeaked Kimiko as she was in total awe of the size of the guy that stood before her. "Good. I hope I didn't hurt you." The huge guy answered, with a smile, which were both an assurance as well as a fright to Kimiko.

Realising that after her fall, she was in a slight state of disarray and couldn't remember where the heck was Shohoku High. "Ano… Sumimasen, sempai…. Doko wa Shohoku High?" Kimiko asked, rather sheepishly, blushing. The huge guy could only try to stifle a laugh, when he grinned. 

"I'm on my way there too. Iko ka? (Shall we go?)"

"H-hai…. Domo arigato, sempai!" Kimiko gratefully said.

They made their journey to the gates of Shohoku High, while walking, they made small talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2 Kimiko's first day in Shohoku...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from slam dunk…. If they are from Slam dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL I would like to thank http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=169806 Miss Ghost Writer, for allowing me to use SNIPPETS off from her fic, since although we may have had the same idea, she wrote her fic first, so I give you this respect, the respect of a Shohoku Mercenary! Bwa ha ha!! (Slight crossover between Slam Dunk and Shadow Skill. Ha ha…)

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 2 – Kimiko's first day in Shohoku High  (=^_^=)_**

(On the street, near Shohoku High.)

"Ano, so sorry for making you fall down on your behind." Apologised the big guy.

"Mmm… Daijobu. Watashi wa Kimiko, Toyowara Kimiko desu. Hajimemashite, sempai!" and with that, she added a bow from her head.

"Ore wa Takenori, Akagi Takenori. Hajimemashite." He replied.

"Hai, Akagi-sempai! This is my first day here, as I just moved here from the Kyoto prefecture. So I don't quite know my way around here, except how to come to school by bus."

"Sou ka? Naruhodo, since it's already the 3rd day of school."

"Hai. By the way, Akagi-sempai, you can call me Kimiko."

"Aa."

Akagi and Toyowara, walking side by side, to Shohoku High. They made quite a few heads turn, and no, it wasn't because they looked perfect for each other. On the contrary, to the majority of the students on their way to Shohoku High, they looked downright ridiculous.

Upon reaching Shohoku High, and into the room, whereby students had to change their shoes into standardized school slippers, Kimiko had forgotten where was her class situated.

"Ne, Akagi-sempai, which way is… Ano…" Kimiko said, looking at her timetable. "Class 1-6?"

"Hey… we're in the same class. How about that?" Akagi chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Nani? So desu ka? Watashi wa honto ni LUCKY!!"

"Doshite, Kimiko?"

"You get to be my guide for the day, ne, Akagi-sempai? Hee hee!! Domo arigato!!!!"

"Yare, yare…"A huge teardrop appearing on the side of Akagi's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the class corridor)

As the both of them entered the class of 1-6, many heads turned, to look at the class giant, and this new student, who they have never seen before. Just a couple of seconds after they arrived, the teacher entered the door, and the students of 1-6 took their seats, except for Kimiko, who reported to the teacher of her presence.

"Ohayo, Kunaka-sensei. Watashi wa Toyowara Kimiko desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hai." Kunaka-sensei replied, looking at his class list, which had the particulars of every student. "Class, this is Toyowara Kimiko. She has joined us from the Kyoto prefecture. She will join our class from today onwards."

"Ohayo, minna. Watashi wa Toyowara Kimiko desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kimiko said, bowing to the class.

"Toyowara-san, you shall sit next to Akagi Takenori." Kunaka-sensei said, pointing to the empty seat on Akagi's right, next to the window.

"Hai, Kunaka-sensei." Whilst walking to her seat, she could feel the whole class looking at her. This was not an exactly strange feeling to her, as this happened mostly on the first day of school for her. She could hear distinct murmuring, and she knew it was about her. The way she carried herself, she thought, must be weird to them. It didn't help that she was very plump, ok, fat, and she was short to boot (1.54m). It didn't matter that she had a nice smile, well kept hair, nice personality, funny, and caring. All they could see was probably a fat duck waddling to its desk in class.

"Hi again, Akagi-sempai!" smiled Kimiko, trying to hide her insecurity.

"…………"  ^Sweat drop^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In class 1-6)

Looking up from where he was sitting, which was on the left side beside Akagi' desk, Kogure Kiminobu noticed a girl entering the class along with his best friend, Akagi. Apparently, in Kogure Kiminobu's eyes, she was cute. 

Toyowara Kimiko was not ugly by nature. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that was braided into two pigtails, dark brown eyes that shone like as if stars were in them, and with a cute smile, accompanied by cupid lips. She just happened to have a lot of fat in her body, all thanks to her doting grandmother who fed her with as much food as much as she loved her granddaughter. 

_/She must be a new student… Hey, she's kind of cute. Sonna, why am I thinking like this?/_

Then, he noticed that she was fat.

_/What the hell am I thinking? The whole class will think I'm weird. But then again, maybe she's nice. I'm sure Akagi wouldn't have made friends with her if she was the snobbish sort. I guess I'll find out more about her when lunchtime comes./_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Day 1, in class, lunchtime)

And so the day began, for every student on Shohoku High to cram his/her brain, with subjects that would ONE day be handy in their real lives. At noon, lunchtime, the class of 1-6 was dismissed for lunch. Kimiko, turning to her left to face her sempai, asked him where the cafeteria was.

"Why would you want to know where the cafeteria is? Don't you have your lunch with you?"

 "Nani? Don't we buy lunch in school?"

_/This is going to be a longggg day./_ Akagi thought, mentally shaking his head, along with the huge sweat drop on the side of his head… "Nope, we usually have to bring our own lunch unless it's Monday. They only sell bentos on Monday, as the school understands about Monday blues." Akagi mused. 

"Naruhodo…. Now what am I going to do?" Kimiko said, near to tears. "I didn't bring ANYTHING."

"Hi! How are you?" a deep voice interrupting their conversation.

Kimiko looked up, and in front of her was a tall bespectacled boy, with dark brown eyes and short brown hair. He was smiling at the both of them with obvious amusement.

"Aa, Kogure. Kimiko, meet my buddy, Kogure Kiminobu. I've known him, like for ages. Ha ha…." Replied Akagi.

"Hello, Kogure-san, Hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." ^Sweat drop^

"Yoroshiku, Toyowara-san. And please, you can delete the –san part… kind of formal for me." Kogure assured Kimiko. "What seems to be the problem, Akagi?"

"She didn't bring lunch today. I'm sharing mine with her today."

Kimiko blushed to the roots of her hair, and looked down. She wasn't expecting anyone to talk to anyone except Akagi-sempai for today, since she could hear the people in the class whispering/gossiping about her. "They don't know me yet…. They'll come around." Kimiko reassured herself.

Kogure laughed, and said, "That shouldn't be a problem then. You've got enough to feed a whole army!" A huge sweat drop appeared on Akagi head, followed by an x-shaped forehead vein. "Kogure!!!" 

"Kogure-sempai, don't be so mean! Ano, may I call you Kogure-sempai?" Kimiko asked Kogure, laughing. "Ne, Akagi-sempai, are you sure you have enough for yourself? Ano, I don't mean to be disrespectful…." 

"Hai, as long as I can call you Kimiko." Kogure replied.

"Daijobu, you can share my lunch with me. I think I've got enough for the both of us, Kimiko."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Akagi grinned, taking out his tall bento box. "My mom made a little extra for me today."

"How many layers ARE in there? Kimiko asked, looking at the tall lunchbox.

"Oh, about 3." Akagi said nonchalantly.

"…………"  ^Sweat drop^

And so, Kimiko and her two sempais had lunch together, with her taking one layer of Akagi's bento set, and they talked about anything under the sun, getting to know one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3 SHBC sprinkled with BPC

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from slam dunk…. If they are from Slam dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 3  – Shohoku High Basketball Club sprinkled with Blueberry Pan Cakes (=^_^=)_**

**(Aka Chapter 3 - S.H.B.C. sprinkled with B.P.C.)**

(Day 1, in class, end of the day/class)

The end of the day, after class, is a time where students get to socialise and have fun. And it was so, for Kimiko had somehow developed a strong friendship and rapport with Akagi and Kogure, respectively, on the very first day. (L.I.D.[author]: Aww… isn't that sweet?) 

"So, do you have any plans after school, Kimiko?" asked Akagi.

"Ie. None whatsoever. Do you have any, Akagi-sempai?"

"I'm going to the student centre, to register for the Basketball Club." Said Akagi, picking up his huge gym bag.

"What about you, Kogure-sempai? What club would you be joining?"

"I'm with Akagi. We both plan to join the basketball club." Kogure replied, smiling.

"What club would you be interested in, Kimiko?" asked Akagi.

"I don't know. With my figure, I bet I'd be suited for the comedy club!" laughed Kimiko.

"I bet you would, Kimiko." Grinned Akagi.

"Mou, Akagi-sempai!" said Kimiko, punching Akagi lightly on his shoulder.

"Seriously though Kimiko, what are your interests?" asked Akagi and Kogure. 

"Watashi wa? I like cooking, reading, listening to music, and watching basketball. I don't play though, because I'm a klutz, when it comes to actually playing basketball."

"Sou ka? How about joining us, and then we'll accompany you back home?" asked Kogure, picking up his gym bag.

"Alright. I'll see what other activities they have to offer. Lead the way, Akagi-sempai!" Kimiko grinned.

"…………"  ^Sweat drop^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Day 1, in class, student centre)

On they went, to the student centre, and picked up the forms for the Basketball club. There, they saw many males, queuing up for the forms. "Ne, Akagi, this year will be a good year, won't it?" asked Kogure, staring in awe at the length of the queue. "It's too soon to tell." Akagi said, unbelievingly. 

However, while the two boys were talking, there was this one boy who caught Kimiko's eye. He was wearing a white t-shirt; with a red singlet above it with the number thirteen with blue shorts. He had short, dark raven blue hair with centre parting and was carrying a large gym bag.

"Akagi-sempai, isn't that Mitsui Hisashi? He's the MVP isn't he, from his junior high?"

"Aa. That he is. How do you know him, if you're from Kyoto?"

"Oh, my best friend is wild about him. Her brother's friend is in the same junior high as Mitsui-san is. She regales me with stories about him more than half the time we spend together."

"…………"  ^Sweat drop^ (for both Kogure and Akagi.)

_/I would sure like to get to know him./_ thought Kimiko, then she sighed. /_But I'm sure he wouldn't want a fat girl like me. There must be tons of girls who want to go out with him./_ However, she erased the thought from her head, and continued to talk to Akagi and Kogure. 

"Mou! There are so many people here! Akagi-sempai, would you please get for me a form to become a team manager? I'm gonna go and check out the other clubs for a while!"

"Nani? Aa. Leave your mobile phone on, alright?"

"Hai! Wakatte ru! (I know!) ne, Kogure-sempai, take care of him for me ok? Hee hee!"

"Hai, hai…" laughed Kogure, watching her trot off to sightsee, leaving Akagi with a huge sweat drop.

There were a variety of clubs available to the students of Shohoku High, such as the volleyball club, soccer club, martial arts club,  aviation club, computer club, the school band, choir, and a host of other clubs. However, one particular club caught Kimiko's interest… or should I say, her nose… (L.I.D.[author]: Hee hee!) it was the cooking club, and she followed to where the smell was coming from. And it was just that… it was a smell, not an aroma, that piqued Kimiko's interest, for she could tell that it was food cooking, or at least, was trying to be cooked. When she reached the cooking club's booth, she smiled. Apparently, there were three girls who were trying desperately to cook something that looked like a pancake, and from what the situation looked like, nobody was trying any of the food from their booth.

"Hi! What are you girls making?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh, hi there! We're making blueberry pancakes, would you like to try one? This is the club's debut appearance in Shohoku High! My name's Natsumi, Satsuma Natsumi! Hajimemashite! You can call me Natsumi-chan!" said the club's leader, looking quite cute with flour all over her face. "We have a teacher who supervises us in our cooking, and she says we're making lots of progress!" Natsumi proudly added. (L.I.D.[author]: This is my own scenario, who knows if high school students cook well enough not to have a cooking club, in any case, just take it as it is, ok? Arigatou!)

"Yo, Aki, Yumi! We have a customer! Come and meet her!" called Natsumi.

"Hi, I'm Aki! Kunae Aki!"

"And I'm Yumi! Narayobe Yumi!"

"Hajimemashite! Yoroshiku! I'm Kimiko! Toyowara Kimiko desu! Ano, arigato, demo, I think I'll pass on the pancakes for now… ^Sweat drop and smiles^" _/I think I will have a tummy ache tonight If I eat one of those…/_ "Omoshiroi desu…(it's interesting) how do I join? Do I have to pay anything?"

"Oh, no need to at all, all our expenses, the ingredients, dish washing liquid, film and camera are covered by the school, as our sensei said, she hopes more girls in Shohoku High would take an interest to cooking, you know, being a girl and all."

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop(to remark about being a girl and knowing how to cook, as well as film and camera)^ "Film and camera?"

"Hai, we have to photograph our dishes after we've made them, and then record them in a log book, for our sensei to see, so she doesn't get in trouble, and show the school where the money goes to!" piped Natsumi.

"Well, minna (everyone), if you'll have me, I'd love to join the club! I love cooking, and if I may be so bold, I could introduce a couple of techniques to you guys! I do hope we can be good friends!" replied Kimiko.

"Daijobu!" cried all three girls. "Here's a form for you to fill out, just put in your name, contact number, email, address, and your class!" added Yumi.

"When and where are the cooking sessions held?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, it's held every Saturday morning, or afternoon, and Sunday afternoons. We usually hold it in each other's homes, since there's only the three of us, and the teacher only visits us on either day each week. Either on Saturday, or Sunday, depending on sensei's schedule. But don't worry, we DO get activity points on our transcripts, contrary to what people think!" smiled Aki.

"Sounds good to me! Count me in, and you guys can come over to my house! Just let me know when it's my turn to host you guys!" laughed Kimiko, while filling out the application form.

"HAI!" cried the girls in unison.

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

Picking up her mobile phone, Kimiko answered: "Moshi Moshi? Toyowara desu!"

"Baka gaki? Ore wa, Akagi. Kogure and I are going to be next in line soon, better make your way to the basketball club's booth."

"Hai, Akagi-sempai! Arigato! I'll be right over!"

-click

"Hora Kimiko-chan, that's your boyfriend isn't it?" teased Natsumi, nudging their new friend.

"Chigau yo, Natsumi-chan! That's my good friend only!"

"Hai, hai!" retorted Natsumi.

"Mou! Hai, here's your form Yumi-chan! I have to go now minna, just call me of any updates ok?"

"Alright! You take care now! Are you sure you don't want to take a pancake?" asked Aki, sincerely asking, with puppy eyes.

_/Hmm… Wouldn't hurt to let Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai try their cooking, now would it?/_ thought Kimiko, mischeviously. "Sure, why not?" replied Kimiko. All the faces of the three girls lit up immediately. "Would it be alright, if I had two instead?"

"S-sure! It's no problem at all!" cried Yumi, her face very grateful. "Here it is!"

Kimiko accepted the two lovely homemade boxes that contained the blueberry pancakes.

"Arigato minna! See you!" waved Kimiko at the group.

All three girls smiled happily and waved at their new friend goodbye.

(at the basketball club booth)

"Where did you go?" asked Kogure.

"I went to get a surprise for you guys! So, where's the form?"

"Miru, here it is… Fill it up, and we can submit it together. Hayaku." Said Akagi.

"Hai!" replied Kimiko as she scribbled her particulars and data onto the form. "Were there any other girls who joined?"

"Nope, you're lucky." laughed Kogure.

"I hope so!"

Soon, it was their turn to hand up their forms, and as the person-in-charge went through their forms, he looked up at Kimiko, and asked her if she would settle to become the assistant manager as they already a manager in the club at the moment.

"Sure! No problem at all!" replied Kimiko. "Glad I got THAT spot! Ne, Kogure-sempai?"

"Hai, hai!" laughed Kogure.

Akagi: ^Sweat drop^ 

"Here's the surprise I got for you two! ^smiles^ Here's one for you, Akagi-sempai!" handing one of the boxes. "And another for you Kogure-sempai! Try it! ^neko smile^" grinned Kimiko.

Both of them opened the boxes, and looked dubiously at the food inside.

"Go on, sempais!!! Try it!"

With much uncertainty, both Akagi and Kogure took each pancake and said: "Itadakimasu!" before taking a bite out of it.

"Phooey!!!" both spat out their bite of the pancake, and hung out their tongues in disgust. "What the hell was THAT?" both asked in revulsion. 

"Ano, that was the cooking club's blueberry pancakes. They looked kind of good, so I thought I'd get some for you two!" snickered Kimiko.

"Baka gaki, that tasted horrible! Don't tell me you joined the club?" asked Akagi with his tongue still hanging out his tongue, trying to get the nasty taste out.

"Ok, then I won't tell you, Akagi-sempai!" smiled Kimiko.

Both Akagi and Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ 

"But I hope you guys liked it!! Ha ha ha!!!" teased Kimiko.

"Baka!!!" yelled Akagi.

"Sonna!!" cried Kogure.

"Hee hee! H-hey! It was only a joke!" explained Kimiko, backing away, as she saw both her sempais looking at her with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Mou! You guys can't even take a joke!" cried Kimiko, as she ran for dear life towards the school gate.

"Don't you run away, we'll get you!!" hollered both Akagi and Kogure smiling, playfully chasing after her.

In the end, she joined the basketball club as an assistant manager (for there already was a year 3 manager), as well as the cooking club. (L.I.D.[author]: Hey, she's got a knack for cooking. If you've got it, flaunt it!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Hey Everyone!

I'm sorry this is so short, but I was rushing to make this chapter! I have GREAT plans for this fic of mine, so please be patient, coz there is going to be LOTS for you guys to read!! ^_^ I hope you guys will tell me if there's anything wrong or how it is... I need feedback, people!!! LOL Thank you very much! Email me or post a comment! ^_^

PS: You guys know that a writer tends to write faster if he/she gets more response right? Right. : p


	4. Chapter 4 January burnt with Crepes

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from slam dunk…. If they are from Slam dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 4  – January burnt with Crepes  (=^_^=)_**

(First week of January)

Not every school day is monotonous, for when the season's change, the encounters do as well. Sure, the subjects being taught progress to be more difficult, but that's not the only thing beginning to be difficult. Being in the basketball club, was not a bed of roses, as Toyowara Kimiko, Akagi Takenori, and Kogure Kiminobu, soon found out.

For the first week of practice, when the three of them entered the court, Akagi and Kogure knew the drill of introducing themselves to the whole team. Luckily for Kimiko, Akagi had told her what to do and expect beforehand. 

Akagi, Kogure and Hisashi were the last ones to introduce themselves to the team.

"Ore wa Akagi Takenori desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" shouted Akagi at the top of his lungs.

"Suke, look at the size of him! And he's a freshman!" remarked one guy.

"Hai. We'll be able to go far, with him around!" another exclaimed.

"Boku wa Kogure Kiminobu desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kogure then said out loud.

"Ore wa Mitsui Hisashi desu. Yoroshiku!!" Mitsui shouted, with a cheeky wink added.

"O ho ho ho ho!!!" Boomed Anzai-sensei. "Alright boys, let's run 20 laps around the court!"

A slim well-built girl popped into Kimiko's line of sight, right in front of her actually, which startled Kimiko.

"Hi there, my name's Yuki! Yamamoto Yuki! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" the girl happily introduced.

"H-hai! Ano, Watashi wa Kimiko. Toyowara Kimiko desu. Hajimemashite, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"I'm the manager of the basketball club. My best guess is that, you're my new assistant manager, am I correct?" asked Yuki.

"H-hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! It's my first time as an assistant basketball manager!"

"Well, that's what I'm here for! I'm here to teach you how to be one when I graduate! Now, do you know to handle the boys when they get rowdy?"

"Ano, no I don't… " admitted Kimiko.

"You don't? Mattaku… then methinks I've got to teach you a thing or two on how to handle things when in case I'm not around…" sighed Yuki with a smile.

Kimiko from then on, got lessons from the manager, Yuki-sempai, on how to deal with the guys in basketball, and it often left Kimiko, blushing. It also included, somehow, a fan, made out of thick paper. After her initial lesson, they just sat at the bleachers, watching the guys train. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1st week January, Friday night, at Kimiko's home)

Kimiko's week had been filled with much activity, since she joined the Shohoku High Basketball Club, and not only did she have to attend practice with Akagi and Kogure, she had to liase with her co-members from the cookery club regarding the weekend's meet.

_/I'm so happy. In this week alone, I have two good friends in my class, and have joined another club that doesn't judge me./_ thought Kimiko, emerging from her bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel. _/But I feel sad as well, since Mitsui-san doesn't take notice of me. Baka! Why should he? He's an MVP, and he's handsome to boot. Why would he care about a girl like me, a pig, an unworthy pig, who's not worthy to be even be seen at his feet. Ha ha… what a drama queen I could become./_ mused Kimiko.

- Ring! Ring! Ring!

Picking up her mobile phone that was on her bedside table, Kimiko answered: "Moshi Moshi? Toyowara desu!"

"Hai! Watashi wa Natsumi desu! Don't forget that we have our first cooking meet tomorrow, ok?"

"No problem! Whose are we going to?"

"You guys are coming to my house. Do you have a pen and paper to take down my address, Kimiko-chan?"

"Yup, fire away!" replied Kimiko, scribbling Natsumi's address into her address book.

"So be sure to be there, at 9 a.m. sharp, and we'll be making crepes! Aki-chan and Yumi-chan have bought the ingredients, don't worry, and frankly, I'm anxious as to how we're going to fare tomorrow!" exclaimed Natsumi.

"Well, I hope we all can learn from each other, and have a good time too!"

"I'm sure we will, see you tomorrow! Ja! Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi!" replied Kimiko.

-click

_/I do hope those girls know what they are doing. I'd better take along some indigestion pills just in case./_ thought Kimiko, accompanied by a sweat drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1st week January, Saturday morning, at Natsumi's home)

"Ok, minna! This is the Shohoku High's Cookery Club's first meet!" announced Natsumi, clinking on her wine glass a couple of times. The girls were seated at a small elegant square table in Natsumi's room. "Shall we introduce ourselves? Watashi wa Natsumi! Satsuma Natsumi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Hai! Watashi wa Aki! Narayobe Aki desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Watashi wa Kunae Yumi desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Watashi wa Kimiko! Toyowara Kimiko desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Alright, now that everyone has been introduced properly, we shall begin the meet by allocating posts, whereby each of us will be assigned a different post for each month, to be fair, and we would rotate shifts democratically. Those in favour, raise their hand!"

Everybody rose their hand, smiling.

"Alright! In all fairness, everyone write their name on the piece of paper provided, put it into the hat, and we shall draw lots on who would take which position! Yosh! Let's do it!" smiled Natsumi, pointing to her father's magician's hat.

One by one, they dropped their name into the hat. Natsumi then added 2 more pieces of paper, containing the words 'clockwise' and 'anticlockwise' respectively.

"Yosh! Now, if you don't mind, I will now pick out the president's name from the hat, with these magical tongs!" declared Natsumi, waving about a pair of pink plastic tongs. The rest of the girls just giggled. 

"And the president for the month of January will be… Aki!" declared Natsumi, reading out the piece of paper.

"Omedetou!" cried the other girls.

"The vice president for the month of January will be… me!" declared Natsumi, reading out the piece of paper. They all laughed at Natsumi for her sense of quaint humour.

"Now the secretary for the month of January will be… Yumi!" declared Natsumi, reading out the piece of paper.

"That means you get to be the treasurer, ne, Kimiko-chan?" said Aki. "That alright with you?"

"Hai! It's perfectly fine for me!" replied Kimiko.

"Now, how to we go about rotating shifts? Let's see… we go… clockwise!" laughed Aki, reading the piece of paper. 

"Yosh! Now let's get down there and get cooking!" cried Yumi.

"YOSHI!" shouted all four girls, as the headed to Natsumi's kitchen.

For the rest of the day, all four girls cooked up a storm, and was visited by their teacher, Chie-sensei, who could only muster a sweat drop, when she looked at what they had prepared. Kimiko tried not to make her crepes come out well at all, for she didn't want her friends to feel bad. Instead, she purposely measured her own ingredients wrongly, and burnt her own crepes. In any case, they had a marvellous time, taking photos of their horrible dishes, taking photos of each other, and bemoaning about how their dishes flopped for that day. (L.I.D.[author]: They did the same thing, different recipe for Sunday.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the first month in Shohoku High, Kimiko had her share of ups and downs. She was doing alright, where her schoolwork was concerned, for she always studied with Akagi as well as Kogure. She was still shunned by her classmates, but they were slowly getting to know the person behind all that mass. Her cooking club was slowly improving, since Kimiko helped her peers know what were they doing wrong. Kimiko could be a whiz chef if she wanted to, but she wanted to help her friends in their cooking skills. Even Chie-sensei was impressed when they didn't melt the plastic jello moulds into goop when they made jello anymore. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) She still admired Mitsui Hisashi, for his 3 point shots, and could only look on at him from a distance, which seems like light years to her.

However, unknown to her, someone, in the future, would touch her heart, like never before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Hi readers!

Thank you so much for waiting, this is my 4th chapter, and I know, my titles always have food in them… is it my fault I'm always hungry when I write? LOL Like I said, I'm long winded, but I guess you guys would get more words for your time, right? This is really going to be a LONG fic, I had foreseen, and I hope you can bear with me, since it's my first fic.

I don't think I can manage to write another fic whilst I'm doing this fic, but no worries, I already have my ideas on paper anyway! ^_^ I thrive on reviews, so please hand them generously! Flames will be used to bake the cakes in this fic. My email is: Kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg Please do feel free to email me, but please post a comment too! Arigato minna!

Lady Ice Dragon


	5. Chapter 5 The Date of February

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from slam dunk…. If they are from Slam dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 5  – The Date of February  (=^_^=)_**

(First week of February)

Days turned into weeks, and it was now about in the month of February. Kimiko got to know the guys from basketball well, after the several weeks spent with them. They were all male chauvinist pigs, except for Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai. The both of them, had never judged her on her looks, which was why at this point in time, she had such a strong friendship with both Akagi and Kogure. The rest of the team greeted her obligatorily, but they never made an effort to get to know her. They always looked for the manager, Yuki, even for the littlest things. Yuki-sempai was not a snob, and Kimiko liked her for that fact. She liked the fact too, that Mitsui-san was on the team, and she could support him in whatever he needed. To Kimiko, Mitsui Hisashi was perfect, even though he ~was~ a male chauvinist pig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1st week February, Shohoku High Basketball indoor court, Wednesday)

"Yo, Mitsui-kun, what do you think of that fat pig of an assistant manager?" remarked Toyama.

"What about her?"

"I think she likes you."

"Get out of town, yarou. I don't date fat girls." retorted Mitsui.

"I'm serious, man. Hey, check it out, she's eyeing you again, Mitsui-kun." Pointing to Kimiko. "Then again, what I wouldn't give to date our babelicious manager, Yuki. He he."

"Kuso…." Glancing over to the bleachers where Yuki and Kimiko were sitting, watching them play.

"Ha!" shouted Toyama, as he stole the ball from Hisashi.

"Kono Yarou! You're gonna get it!" shouted Mitsui, as he sprinted quickly, and stole back the ball from Toyama, and making a lay-up shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kimiko, you like Mitsui-san don't you?" asked Yuki.

"Sonna!!! Chigau yo, Yuki-sempai! I do not!" exclaimed Kimiko quickly, cheeks turning the colour of a ripe tomato. _/How the hell did she know?/_

"I thought so… it doesn't help that he's a handsome MVP does it?"

Kimiko just looked down, still blushing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kuso. Mitsui-kun, you're as quick as your reputation says."

"He he. You bet."

"Speaking of betting, I'll bet you ¥20,000 that you won't dare to date our assistant manager." (L.I.D.[author]: I don't know how much is that in dollars, so please help me make it a reasonable sum to be betting on for Hisashi, arigato.)

"Yarou, you want me to do WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Mitsui, but luckily not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"See, I knew it, you're chicken. Puck puck puck!!!" cuckolded Toyama.

"Kono Yarou, you're on!" shouted, Mitsui, starting to walk away.

Toyama just looked on at Hisashi dumbfounded, for he had hoped his lucky stars that he was going to win this bet. Looks like it was not to be. 

_/No matter, I'll outdo you, Hisashi. By hook or by crook./_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui then walked over to the bleachers during the break, took a towel, and wiped his brow with it. Reaching for a pen, and a piece of paper, Mitsui then scribbled his name and number. He then made his way over to where Yuki and Kimiko were sitting, much to the despair of Toyama and the puzzlement of the rest of the team. 

"Miru! Mitsui-san is walking towards us!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, he must be looking be looking for you, Yuki-sempai, nearly the whole team does anyway." Kimiko said as a-matter-of-factly. /_He can't be looking for me. I'm not good enough for him./_

"Konnichiwa, Yuki-sempai, Kimiko-san. Ano, Kimiko-san, would you happen to be free the day after tomorrow, on Friday?"

Kimiko stared at Mitsui as if he was Elvis Presley, asking her to dance with him on stage in front of a million people.

"Would that be a yes, or a no?" joked Mitsui, grinning at Kimiko.

Kimiko could have hugged Yuki for giving her a nudge that brought her back to reality.

"A-ano… I sh-should be… do you need anything, Mitsui-san?"

"Oh please, call me Hisashi. Ano… No, I don't need help, exactly…. I was wondering if you were free to have dinner with me as well as a movie?"

Now, Yuki's eyes were as wide as saucers with her mouth nearly touching the ground, and was hinting and nudging Kimiko to respond, since Kimiko was also dumbfounded at this point in time.

"A-ano, H-hai!"

"Good! Now, here's my mobile number, as well as my name, so you don't forget who I am, and may I have your number as well? Just tell me, I'll definitely be able to remember it, Kimiko-san."

"H-hai! My mobile number's 9xxxxxxx. Ano, you can just call me Kimiko, ano, Hisashi?" replied Kimiko.

_/Me?  Forget who Mitsui Hisashi is? Is he nuts? Is he crazy or am I crazy that Mitsui Hisashi is asking me out?/_ thought Kimiko.

"Atta girl, just call me Hisashi. Or Mitsui-kun, which ever, preferably the latter." Mitsui chuckled. " I'll be calling you tomorrow night then! Ja ne!"

"H-h-hai….." And with that, Mitsui jogged back to join the others in the second half of training.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kimiko, incredulously.

"I think, that the guys of your dreams, Mitsui Hisashi, just asked you out on a date, girlfriend! You go girl!" cried Yuki.

"Sonna… I don't believe this… Yuki-sempai, am I dreaming?"

With that, Yuki proceeded to help her junior, and whacked her on the head with the invincible paper fan.

"ITAIIIII!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(on Shohoku High basket ball court floor)

"I can't believe you asked her out, man!" exclaimed Toyama.

"I believe you owe me ¥20,000, my good man." Drawled Mitsui.

"Yare yare. But you only get it after the date, you geddit?"

"Ok, man, this was as easy as pie." Laughed Mitsui, as he made another 3-point shot.

_/This is tougher than I thought. I'll have to think of something to make sure Mitsui doesn't get into the selection team./_ Schemed Toyama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: Whoa, look out Mitsui Hisashi! There's a guy, out to get you! Well, I know Mitsui doesn't like to lose, and so, the bet. I love Mitsui, and he's a dreamboat, so there… Please leave reviews or email, for I THRIVE on it! PLEASE! LOL Take care you guys, and look out for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Friends

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from slam dunk…. If they are from Slam dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 6  – Friends (=^_^=)_**

(On Shohoku High basketball court bleachers)

After practice, Akagi approached Kimiko.

"What in heaven's name happened just now, with Mitsui, and why on earth did Yuki-chan hit you on the head with her fan?"

"You're not going to believe me if I told you, Akagi-sempai…"

"…………"  ^Sweat drop^

"Ne, Akagi-sempai, can I call you tonight to tell you all about it?" asked Kimiko, with a cute ears popping out of her head, neko style.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Kimiko, Akagi, shall we all go home together?" Kogure said out loud, approaching them.

"Hai!!!!" replied Kimiko, happily.

_/I wonder why is Kimiko-chan so happy today… Shimatta! Since when do I call her Kimiko-chan?/_ Thought Kogure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Outside Shohoku High, 1st week February, Wednesday)

Off they walked, into the night, back home. They talked about what they could have improved during practice, and about homework. When they reached Akagi's home, they bade Akagi goodbye, and Kogure and Kimiko were left.

"Thanks for taking the trouble to walk me home since the first day of school, Kogure-sempai!" smiled Kimiko.

"Daijobu, I mean, the three of us finish at the same time anyway, and it's not safe for a girl to be walking alone back home on the streets at night. Plus, we live somewhat near each other too!" Laughed Kogure.

_/Should I ask her why she's so happy today? Maybe I shouldn't. If I do, I might seem nosey…/_ thought Kogure.

Looking at the stars, Kimiko let out a happy sigh.

"Kogure-sempai, have you ever gotten the feeling that you were on cloud nine?"

"Nani? Aa… That, I have not. Perhaps one day, Kimiko." Replied Kogure, with a wistful smile. _/Maybe one day… With someone…  Who needs me... /_

"Daijobu, Kogure-sempai! I know you'll get a girl who'll love you for who you are! You're cool!"

With that sentence, Kogure's cheeks began to take up the colour of red tomatoes. "I'm cool? You're just teasing me Kimiko, yamero! Ha ha… Care to tell me what's been on your mind?"

"Honto ni! Ano, how do I put this? Mitsui-san just asked me out."

"He what? Really? Omedetou!" Kogure said, half-heartedly. _/Great, just great…/_

"Mmm… I'm not joking! Yuki-san even whacked me on the head with her paper fan to make sure I wasn't dreaming, Kogure-sempai! It still hurts though. Itaiii…" moaned Kimiko, feeling her head for the bump. "It's supposed to be this Friday night."

"Ha ha… No wonder… Anyway, does your head still hurt?" asked Kogure, touching her head, feeling her soft hair.

_/How I wish I could take away the pain from her head. Such soft hair! Kuso, why am I thinking about her hair?! What a nasty bump it could have been! Man, she made me laugh so much; when Yuki smacked her on the head… it was so comical!/_ thought Kogure.

"Iie. Doesn't hurt that much at all now. Yuki-sempai apologized so much after the whack, and I just couldn't stay mad at her for the initial huge bump on my head." ^Sweat drop^ "By the way, are we still on for our picnic at the old oak tree? Best to remind Akagi-sempai that it's this Saturday." laughed Kimiko.

"Yup! We'll arrive at your place to help you bring the goodies. We still feel a bit bad that you're doing all the cooking for the picnic."

"Nonsense! If I'm doing all the cooking, who's going to carry all the heavy stuff? That's where the both of you, come in, Kogure-sempai! Hee hee. Besides, it's the least I could do, if we're going to have an enjoyable study session plus picnic! I do hope that if it's successful, it'll be a regular thing, ne? It's a nice change from the usual boring serious study sessions we've been having, ne, Kogure-sempai?"

"I'm sure it will be, with your cooking, Kimiko. Ha ha… I can't wait to try it."

"Hai, Kogure-sempai…" replied Kimiko, blushing. "Ne, Kogure-sempai…"

"Nani, Kimiko?"

"I'm glad that we're friends… you and Akagi-sempai, have made me feel very welcomed, and I feel we can be close friends, dakara… dakara, I… I would just like to say, Domo Arigato, Kogure-sempai!" with that, she quickly bowed her head.

"Na-nani yo… Please, Kimiko, we ARE friends…" Kogure replied quickly, matching her bow.

Raising her head from the bow, Kimiko wiped away her tears, and smiled happily at Kogure. "I am glad for that."

"Kimiko, I know the class, nor the team has been treating you well, but you can count on me and Akagi to be there for you. They will change their minds, don't you worry."

"D-domo arigato, Kogure-sempai… Ne, Kogure-sempai, would you oblige me something?"

"Nani ka?"

"If you believe we are good friends, you will call me Kimiko-chan instead, won't you?" asked Kimiko, with puppy eyes.

Kogure smiled, which was as genuine as a real diamond, at her plea. "Of course I will. Kimiko-chan. You've reached home already. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi, Kogure-sempai…"

And with that, they parted, and on the way home, you could see Kogure smiling all the way home, as if he had won the lottery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: Kogure's such a sweetheart isn't he? I love him soooo much! Don't you just love Japanese romances where there are lots of shyness? Hee hee…


	7. Chapter 7 Telephone Calls

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from slam dunk…. If they are from Slam dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Many thanks to the following people for their reviews: Dinette, Ghostwriter, charon, fehrocious, SyiveSe, RaTt, Ruishi and GeneWeiss.

A reply to your suggestions:

One: I will try to define as many Japanese words or phrases as I can, but please do forgive me if I miss out a couple, for I would be more concentrated on writing the fic, and depicting the emotions that goes through the fiction, but readers, please feel free to feedback to me which words I have left out, and I will include the meaning in the next chapter after the feedback. ^_^

Two: Many thanks to Ruishi, since I got a bit confused there, as I misread the info on Mitsui's name, I copied from websites. And don't worry, ^_~ We all know Mitsui isn't a jerk, but just read on my story and you'll see. ^_^ He's brash anyway, but don't we all love brash men? :p

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 7  – Telephone Calls  (=^_^=)_**

(Back in Akagi/Kimiko's house, 1st week February, Wednesday night)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Akagi Residence." Akagi greeted monotonously, cradling the telephone on his shoulder whilst reading his textbook for tomorrow's lesson.

"Akagi-sempai! Moshi Moshi! Watashi wa Kimiko-chan desu!" cried Kimiko into the mouthpiece of the telephone.

_/Itai… What a voice that girl has, ha ha…/_ thought Akagi. "Hai, nani desu ka? Ok, spill it, Kimiko-chan. What's the deal with Mitsui?"

"Hai! But before that, what did you have for dinner, Nori-kun?" asked Kimiko, happily.

Akagi chuckled at the nickname his new friend had given him. Ever since Kimiko had bumped into Akagi on the first day of school, she had been a source of comedy for the 1.93m basketball player. They could talk about ANYTHING, and both of them knew that. This, after only a few weeks! Kimiko had confided in Akagi, much prior to this night, about being good friends, and Akagi could only agree, and smile at his new female friend, whose bubbly personality was as contagious as her laughter. He made her swear never to use that nickname unless in private, threatening her with a knock on her head if she did such a thing.

"Had some delicious tempura a-la Akagi. Courtesy of my mom. What about you?"

"Had a bowl of Oyako-don. Mom and dad had to work tonight, so dinner was prepared by my own hands, Nori-kun! You wanna come over for supper?" asked Kimiko.

"Nah, I've still gotta read up for tomorrow's lesson. Alright, enough of the chit-chat. Spill… what happened on the court today?"

"Ano, Nori-kun… well, Mitsui-san asked me out today."

"He what?!?!"

"I know, it's weird, isn't it? Out of the blue, he walked up to Yuki-sempai and I, and asked me to go out with him this Friday! Nori-kun, did you sabotage me and pay him to go out with me?" Kimiko's voice was getting to the point that she could get real mad.

"Of course not! Baka gaki, I do have better things to do than bet with that yarou over you. (laughing, which kind of sounds a bit like a gorilla laughing) So my best thought, for your benefit, boku wa no baka gaki, is that he asked you out of his own accord."

"If it's true, then… (Kimiko now shrieking) Sugoi! Ne, Nori-kun, I'm so happy!!!!! "

"Yare, yare, just please stop shouting into the phone, you're killing my eardrum cells, baka gaki."

"Hai, hai. I'm gonna call Yuki-sempai now, and ask her for some tips! By the way, I established a good friendship with Kogure-sempai today! He'll be calling me Kimiko-chan from today onwards like you, Nori-kun! Hee hee!"

"Are you sure? I thought I normally call you baka gaki, baka gaki! Ha ha ha ha!!!! Retorted Akagi."

"Baka Nori-kun! Nya Nya! Okay, oyasumi and sleep tight, Nori-kun! See you tomorrow!" bade Kimiko, and hung up the phone.

-click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Kogure's house, 1st week February, Wednesday night)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Kogure Residence!" Kogure greeted cheerfully. 

"Ore wa, Kogure. Ogenki?"

"Hai! Domo genki desu! Replied Kogure happily." 

"I just got off the phone with ba- I mean, Kimiko-chan. I heard you're calling her that too from today onwards." "Aa. We had that conversation whilst I was walking her back home. She was rather polite about it." replied Kogure with a chuckle. _/Too Polite./_

"She's a great girl, fun to be with. I also heard about Mitsui-san. Do you think it's legit? By the way, don't forget our picnic study session this Saturday afternoon, Kimiko-chan specifically asked me to remind you. She knows that tend to forget dates sometimes." remarked Kogure.

"That she is. About Mitsui, for now, I think it's legit. But I'll have to keep an eye on him. Hai hai, I won't forget about this Saturday. You're gonna love her cooking, Kogure. It's oiishi!"

"I just can't wait. Since when did you try her cooking?" Laughed Kogure.

"Oh, she came over to cook for me when mom was out of town with dad… a friend of my mom was giving birth, so they had to go. Boring for me, if you ask me."

"Ha ha… for you, most definitely. Ano, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Hai. Ja, Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Akagi."

-click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Yuki-sempai's house, 1st week February, Wednesday night)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Yamamoto Residence!" Yamamoto Yuki greeted rather hurriedly. 

"Yuki-sempai! Moshi Moshi! Watashi wa Kimiko-chan desu!" cried Kimiko into the mouthpiece of the telephone.

"Hai, hai… what can I do for you, Kimiko-chan? It must be about your upcoming date with Mitsui-san, doesn't it?" laughed Yuki.

"Yare yare, and you're the lucky one to help me get ready, Yuki-sempai! Onegaishimasu?"

"Hai, hai, how can I refuse the first request of my junior?" laughed Yuki. "You do realize this is the first time you've asked anything of me that isn't basketball related." smirked Yuki.

"Honto ni? So do I get 2 more wishes, Yuki-sempai? Ha ha…"

"We'll see. How about I go over to your place after practice, and sleep over until Friday? You're lucky Anzai-sensei cancelled this Friday's practice, because of his own personal business."

"No problem, I'll just let okaasan know. I'm kind of sad that I won't be able to go for practice tomorrow, since I promised a friend of my mom's that I'd help her babysit. My mom owes me big time. Hai, wakatte ru yo. (Yes, I know.) Watashi wa honto ni lucky.(I'm so lucky.)" groaned Kimiko.

"Great! So I'll help you with your clothes, make-up… It'll be so much fun!"

"So I'll be counting on you then! See you tomorrow, Yuki-sempai! Domo arigato gozaimasu!"

"Daijobu, ne, oyasumi, Kimiko-chan!"

"Oyasumi, Yuki-sempai!"

-click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, as Kimiko snuggled against the soft folds of her baby blue bed sheets, she had a wonderful dream about her upcoming date with her Mitsui-san. However, in another house in the Kanagawa prefecture, Mitsui Hisashi was having a nightmare…

_/What the hell am I going to do about that date with that fat assistant manager? Geez, how did I get myself into this mess?/_ He wondered. He was having second thoughts, and he imagined exaggerating images of her eating everything he ordered, and her taking advantage of him. (L.I.D.[author]: Typical of a male chauvinist pig. ~_~)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Japanese word meanings:

Baka Gaki = Idiot Little Brat

L.I.D.[author]: God knows if 99.9% of the Male Chauvinist Pigs in the world think this way, about an upcoming date with the girl NOT from their dreams… ~_~ Please feed back to me what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8 The Makeover

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from slam dunk…. If they are from Slam dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 8  – The Makeover  (=^_^=)_**

(Kimiko's house, 1st week February, Thursday night)

"I am so glad you could come, Yuki-sempai!"

"Daijobu! I've got some news to tell you, hot off the press! I'm telling you, you just should have been there during practice!"

"Why?"

"Mitsui-san was looking all over for you! He was wondering why you didn't show up today! Talk about being anxious for a date! He even asked Akagi why he wasn't worried you weren't around!"

"N-nani?! H-he was?" blushed Kimiko. "Naruhodo… Akagi-sempai knew anyway about my babysitting job today, so of course he shouldn't be worried I wasn't present today. Yuki-sempai, you should know I don't skip practice unless I'm forced to."

"Hai, I do know that, but apparently, Mitsui-san doesn't." laughed Yuki. "Shall we get started on your make over,  my dear junior?"

"Hai!!!"

-knock knock

"Come on in!" Kimiko's okaasan entered, with a tray full of goodies.

"Hi, Yuki-chan! Good to have you over, helping out my Kimiko!" She smiled. "Feel free to make yourself at home!"

"Domo arigato, Toyowara-san! Don't worry, I will!"

And Kimiko's okaasan left the room to leave the girl's be.

"He's supposed to call later, isn't he?"

"Hai, demo, I don't think he's reached his home yet, ne, Yuki-sempai? By the way, I set up my mobile phone with two earpieces, so you can hear it as well. I really need your help, Yuki-sempai!"

"Hai, don't worry. Ano, what's the time?"

"It's… 10:30pm. Kind of early… Akagi-sempai let you guys early?"

"Yeah, though I don't know why. He said he had something to do, or something…"

_/Baka Nori-kun… you're such a sweetie, though you've got such a frightening exterior./_ thought Kimiko, smiling to herself. /_I'll have to cook you something special for this Saturday./_

-Ring! Ring! Ring! (Nokia Tone of the Slam Dunk Opening Theme)

"Oh my god, is that him already? Yuki-sempai, how do I look?"

"Baka junior, he can't see you on the phone!"

"Oh yeah…" ^Sweat drop^ "Quick, sempai! Take the other earpiece!! "

"Moshi moshi, Toyowara desu!" greeted Kimiko. 

"Konnbanwa! May I speak to Toyowara Kimiko please?"

"Hai, this is she. Dare desu ka? (May I know who is this?)" Kimiko said coolly.

"Hai, Ano, this is Hisashi, Mitsui Hisashi. From the basketball club?"

"Hai, I remember you." /_How could I forget? Is he crazy?/_

"Aa. Ano, I was thinking about our… date. Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"A-ano, anything will be fine, M-Mitsui-kun…"

"Alright then, we'll set off tomorrow after school. Shall I meet you outside your class?"

At this junction of the conversation, Yuki was nodding her head frantically.

"H-hai! It should be alright!"

"Yosh! So it's settled then. I'll be waiting for you then! Ja, oyasumi, Kimiko!"

"Hai, oyasumi, Mitsui-kun…"

-click

"OH MY GOD! You were so kakkoi (cool), Kimiko-chan!"

"Honto ni desu ka? (Really?)" Kimiko said, nearly fainting.

"Yeah! Now, onto the makeover!"

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ "How can you still be so cool about it, I'll never know, Yuki-sempai…"

The two girls had a great time, trying on whatever Kimiko had in her closet, playing dress-up, experimenting with different colour make-up techniques on Kimiko's face, which initially looked like she had just come from the Moscow circus, the things girls do when they have sleepovers or slumber parties. They eventually fell asleep amongst the mess they had made, since they were exhausted by around 4am in the morning. (L.I.D.[author]: Such a fun party… Makes me wish I had some sleepovers, when I was their age…)

"Kimiko-chan! Yuki-chan! Ohayo! Wake up girls!!" shouted Kimiko's okaasan from below the stairs.

"Shimatta!!!! What time is it already, Yuki-sempai?!?! KUSO!!!!!" cried Kimiko, looking at the clock. /_Luckily we packed our bags before hand last night!/_ thought Kimiko.

"Mmm…? Nan da? Is it already tim- WHOA!!!" shouted Yuki as she was dragged to the bathroom by a hysterical Kimiko.

"You got to help me get ready! And I mean NOW!!!!!"

Yuki: ^Sweat drop^ 

And so, after helping Kimiko with her face and hair, off they went in a crazed frenzy to the bus stop. Kimiko was lucky that the weather was kind, and didn't make her sweat so much. (L.I.D.[author]: It's a different story over here in a tropical country, whereby everyday is practically like summer. Hot and humid. ~_~) 

Kimiko didn't use make-up at all, but today, with Yuki-sempai's encouragement and example, she would wear light make-up, so that the school authorities wouldn't catch her. Kimiko had put on light foundation, pink lip gloss, a hint of blush, and a little neutral eye shadow to accentuate her eyes along with the spectacles she wore. Boy, what a difference it made to Kimiko's face! she also had her two braids behind her, instead of the usual front placement. She looked much more confident, and prettier, and it made her look like a cute plump baby, waiting to be pinched by her relatives. 

Upon arriving at the Shohoku High bus stop, Kimiko and Yuki were met with stares, that made only Kimiko blush, since she wasn't used to getting this much attention. Previously, the majority scorned her, but now, a few of them were looking at her in admiration, for the way she presented herself. (L.I.D.[author]: Sure, there were still the prejudiced lot, but we shall not bother with them, shall we? ^_^)

(In the slipper room)

"Yo, good luck, Kimiko-chan! You know you look good, and I have every faith in you! Ganbatte yo! (Don't give up!) You go and knock him dead!"

"H-hai, Yuki-sempai! Domo arigato gozaimasu, once again!" Kimiko said, with a deep bow.

"Yare, yare, don't thank me yet…" Yuki said, with her hand massaging the back of her neck. "Thank me when he asks you out on a second date!" she added with a wink.

"Yuki-sempai!!! Stop teasing me!" cried Kimiko, blushing hotly, and then rushing off to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Japanese word meanings:

Okaasan = Mother

Konnbanwa = Good evening

Oyasumi = Good night

Ohayo = Good morning

L.I.D.[author]: Make-up is a god send. Natural beauty comes within, I strongly believe, though it don't hurt to put on a bit of blusher. ^_^ Don't whack me for promoting make-up, for it's not my intention. Girls will be girls. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9 Pretty Woman

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 9  – Pretty Woman, walking down the street… Pretty Woman…  (=^_^=)_**

(In the class 1-6, 1st week February, Friday morning) 

When Kimiko entered the class, there were numerous gasps, and a buzz of words flowed through the air.

"Ohayo, Akagi-sempai, Kogure-sempai! Ohayo, minna!!" Kimiko greeted her everyone, smilingly, as she made her way to her seat. By this time, the class of 1-6 had gotten to know Kimiko, and they were on good terms with her.

Akagi automatically generated his greeting, not taking his attention away from the newspaper that he was reading, and covering his face. "Ohayo."

Taking his attention away from the maths textbook he was reading, Kogure began to look up, and his eyes fell upon Kimiko. A distinct mist, as well as the scent and sight of fresh flowers clouded his vision, as he stared at Kimiko. (L.I.D.[author]: You know how the scene works, when characters see something wonderful ^grins^) He could do nothing, nor say anything, as he was so stupefied by her aura.

_/Sh… Sh…. She looks so beautiful today! Kirei! What in heaven's name happened to her? And… What is happening… to me?/_ thought Kogure, bewildered. 

Plopping herself into her seat, she smiled, and was quite amused at Kogure-sempai's reaction. Turning to her left, she smiled and poked on the outside of Akagi's newspaper.

"Nan da?" Asked Akagi, raising an eyebrow, and putting down the newspaper. 

Kimiko tried her best not to burst into hysterical laughter, at the sight that was Akagi Takenori's face. His eyes were bulged out, with a HUGE sweat drop on his head, his mouth open, with his chin touching the ground. It was priceless.

"What the hell happened to your face, baka gaki? You actually look nice today!" said Akagi, after he regained his composure. 

"Sonna! What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, do you want to know what I know, Akagi-sempai?" Kimiko asked, grinning from ear to ear.

_/Here it comes again…/_ "Yep, just tell me ^whispering near Kimiko's ear^ baka gaki…" grinned Akagi.

"Mou! Well, Mitsui-kun is coming to pick me up later, outside our class after school, how about that?"

^Sweat drop^ "Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that Mitsui Hisashi is coming, here, to pick you up?"

"Hai! You heard me!" 

"I must be losing my mind…" ^Sweat drop^ 

"Fine, suit yourself, you'll see, ^whispers into Akagi ear^ Baka Nori-kun!"

Akagi: ^Bigger Sweat drop^

All the while, during their conversation, Kogure could only stare at Kimiko, and bury his face in his textbook if he thought that anyone was watching him. He couldn't believe how cute she could be, and thank goodness for Kimiko, the mist temporarily deleted her size from view. (L.I.D.[author]:: Ha ha, don't ask me…)

_/Am I falling for her? I don't know. My heart is beating so fast… it's as if it was just yesterday I met her, and yet, I feel as if I have known her for as long as I have known Akagi! Oh man, what am I gonna do?!?!/_ thought Kogure, holding his forehead with his right hand. 

Lessons went on as usual, and at the end of the day, all Kimiko had to do was to freshen herself up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the class 1-3, 1st week February, Friday, near the end of class)

A crouched student figure with midnight blue-black hair could be seen in the class of 1-3, obviously not paying attention to what the sensei was teaching that day.

_/What in Kami-sama's name am I doing? I'm going to be dating a fat girl today, and she happens to be my club's assistant manager to boot! I'm going to pay back that yarou, (idiot) Toyama for sabotaging me. But what do I have to lose, except some cash spending it on that pig. Argh… I hope I don't have to do anymore of this../_ complained Mitsui. 

"… and that concludes our lesson on the properties of Hydrogen. Class dismissed!" announced the sensei.

_/About time. Well, better get going to that girl's class. It's SHOWTIME!/_ thought Mitsui with a grim expression.

Dragging his feet slowly towards the class of 1-6, he used his right hand to comb his hair neatly, and then stuffed both hands into his pockets. _/Kami-sama, let's get this over soon…/_ he prayed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"… and that concludes our lesson on Graphs. Class dismissed!" announced the Kunaka-sensei, getting ready to leave.

_/I'd better get ready quickly for Mitsui-kun! Best not to keep him waiting!/_ thought Kimiko, taking out her powder puff, and quickly powdering her face, without anyone noticing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he reached the class of 1-6, he opened the door, and leaned against the side of it. Scanning the room quickly for the assistant manager, Kimiko. Many pairs of eyes turned to stare at Mitsui.

"What a good looking guy! I wonder who's he looking for!"

"He's tall!"

"So handsome!" were the remarks some of the students in 1-6 made upon seeing Mitsui.

Not finding her immediately, he asked in a loud voice: "Kimiko-chan? Doko wa?"

A female face turned, to look at Mitsui, and smiled.

Mitsui's heart nearly skipped a beat, upon seeing Kimiko's face.

_/She looks different today… I wonder what she did? She looks good…/_ wondered Mitsui. _/Kono… how can I think that of her? She's fat!/_ thought Mitsui, bringing him back to reality.

"Hai, Mitsui-kun! Here I am! Sorry to keep you waiting!" replied Kimiko. "Iki masho ka? (shall we go?)"

"Aa. Ja, Akagi. Ja, Kogure." bade Mitsui.

"Ja, minna! Ja, Kogure-sempai, Akagi-sempai!" waved Kimiko to everyone in the class.

Akagi & Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ "He's such a show-off…" both said simultaneously.

A large murmur was heard in the class after those two left, as the class was discussing as to how on earth did their plump classmate end up with one cute looking guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Japanese word meanings:

Kirei = beautiful

L.I.D.[author]: Hey, I got the title from remembering Julia Roberts, in her cool movie, Pretty Woman… Don't flame me!!!! Hee hee! Lately, I've been feeling depressed, coz I think nobody reads my fics, and I don't know how you guys like it… please make me happy and review me… I live on reviews… I'm not psychic, like Psyduck from pokemon, I'm a human being, female species… blah. 


	10. Chapter 10 A Good Time for Coffee

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on internets charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 10  – A Good Time for Coffee ~ Nescafe… Or, maybe not…  (=^_^=)_**

(Outside Shohoku High Building)

Leaving the building of Shohoku High, the two of them made their way to the main gate.

"So, where would you like to have dinner?" asked Mitsui.

"Anywhere would be fine, Mitsui-kun!" replied Kimiko, smiling. _/Kuso! Why am I so nervous… I should just be myself… But what if doesn't like me for me?/_ thought Kimiko.

"Why don't we go to an Takoyakiya, and then catch a movie nearby there? I know of a great Takoyakiya!" suggested Mitsui. (L.I.D.[author]: A Takoyakiya is a restaurant where they sell pancake mixture cooked into balls, stuffed with octopus or other ingredients. You should try it, it's Oiishi! Read: delicious!!!)

"Sure! No problem!"

All in all, Mitsui had a great time with Kimiko, as much as he didn't want to admit it. The food at the Takoyakiya was exceptionally good, and the movie was one of action, for Kimiko liked actions movies, which surprised Mitsui. He always thought of girls liking romance movies. He was also surprised at how well mannered Kimiko was, for she knew her table manners, and was courteous to the staff at the Takoyakiya as well. He thought Kimiko also had a sense of humour, and could laugh at herself easily. Not many girls that he knew would do so. After the movie, Kimiko was going to continue the joke that was told halfway to Mitsui, since there wasn't enough time to complete it, when the movie was about to start. Kimiko was about to begin, when Mitsui suggested going for coffee, at Moonbucks.

_/Darn it, why did I ask her out for coffee too? Didn't I want this to end quickly?/_ thought Mitsui. _/Nah, I just want to finish hearing the joke that she started… the beginning was so hilarious, its natural that I would want to know the ending, right? Right./_

_/Coffee! With Mitsui-kun! I've GOT to be dreaming… Nah, he must just want the ending to the joke I told him halfway… Yeah, that's it./_ thought Kimiko, then agreeing to Mitsui's suggestion for coffee.

Off they went to Moonbucks, and were seated near a window seated booth. 

"Irrashaimasen! (welcome)" greeted the waitress. "May I take your order?"

"Hai, I'll have an espresso, and the lady will have?" said Mitsui, looking at Kimiko.

"A cappuccino, please. Arigato gozaimasu!" replied Kimiko.

"Hai, please have a some breadsticks while I get your coffees. Arigato!"

Kimiko then told Mitsui the rest of the joke, and soon, very loud laughter could be heard from the booth where Mitsui and Kimiko sat.

"Maa maa, Mitsui-kun! Everybody's staring at us!" chided Kimiko.

"H-hai! Ha ha ha! That was so funny! Oh Kami-sama, Kimiko-chan, you're killing me! Ha ha ha!!!" cried Mitsui, trying desperately to contain his laughter.

"Ha ha, I'm glad you enjoyed that joke. It's one of my best ones so far!" grinned Kimiko.

"Excuse me, here are your beverages! An espresso for the gentleman, and a cappuccino for the lady! Please Enjoy!"

"Thank you very much, Kaori-san!" thanked Kimiko, smiling at her as well as subtly reading the waitress's name on her name tag. 

"Ano… Hai! Arigato Gozaimasu Miss!" replied the surprised waitress, for she was used to people only thanking her routinely, before leaving the two be. 

"Oh geez, you are so comical, Kimiko! Whooo! Anyways, what kind of movies do you like?"

"Watashi ka? (me?) What do I like besides action… I like comedy, I guess you could have figured THAT out by now…" laughed Kimiko.

Mitsui could only grin.

"I also like documentaries, they are so cool, though some people my find that weird. It's just that, you get to see so much beauty of the world, without having to spend a fortune travelling! Mystery and horror also get my vote. Romance is an absolute must, since I'm a girl, though, if I was a guy, I guess that would be totally gone from my vocabulary. Ha ha! So Mitsui-kun, what do you think of the team so far?"

"Well, I think they're ok, though I still have to make Akagi see that I'm better than him." Joked Mitsui.

"Ha ha… you're lucky Akagi-sempai isn't here to hear that!"

"Well, he isn't, right? Right."

After more talk about the Shohoku High Basketball Club, Mitsui walked Kimiko home. (L.I.D.[author]: I know, it's a very short sentence… can't always be there, you know! :-P ) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In Kimiko's home, 1st week February, Friday night)

Closing the door behind her, Kimiko felt as if she was flying, tip toeing on each step on her way to her bedroom. It had been such a magical night for her, even though to some people, it was quite an ordinary date. She sang to herself, as she dressed for bed, and had sweet dreams of her crush, Hisashi Mitsui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On the street, 1st week February, Friday night)

As soon as the door at Toyowara Kimiko's house was shut, Mitsui turned around, and proceeded to make his way back home. However, there were some thoughts that were troubling the 1.76m basketball player. Or rather, his conscience. 

_/She's actually such a nice girl. No, a funny girl… Wait, that didn't come out correctly… A nice girl, yeah. But she's FAT! Mitsui, pull yourself together! What will people say if you were seen hanging out with her? My reputation as a handsome MVP would be destroyed! In any case, we didn't make arrangement to have a second date anyway did we? Wait a minute, why did I say 'we'? It's should be 'me'! 'ME!' I should have used the word 'I' instead! What the hell is happening to me? Kuso!!! Toyama, get your okane (money) ready, because I'm coming to collect it on Monday!!!/_ cursed Mitsui in his mind.

That night, Mitsui had trouble sleeping, for he had a very peculiar dream, that included parts from Kimiko's joke as well as flying money. (L.I.D.[author]: Don't ask me what it was in detail, I'm no psychic…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

**Demented ding:** I know, because I have had my fair share of chauvinistic pigs… And I agree with you, Mitsui, is one hell of a hottie! Thanks so much for your review, and let me have a look see at your manga when it's finished yah? In answer to your question, to my knowledge, if you add a postfix of chan, it IS supposedly more intimate, or close, that just the name alone.

**Ruishi:** Thanks for realising the humour part in my fic. ^_^ Keep on reading! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!


	11. Chapter 11 Post Date Dissection

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 11  – Post Date Dissection or, What time is it? It's Money time!  (=^_^=)_**

(At Aki's house, 1st week February, Saturday morning)

"So how was your date, Kimiko-chan? I heard all about it from my classmate's gossip!" cajoled Natsumi.

"Yeah Kimiko-chan! Your date's the latest buzz around!" added Aki.

"How I wish I could have such a good looking guy dating me! Such a tall one, and in the basketball club to boot! Ne, you have any contacts, Kimiko-chan?" asked Yumi, with puppy eyes.

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ "You guys…"

"Hai, hai! Just spill, won't you, Kimiko-chan??" cried Aki, with hands on her hips.

Still creaming the butter with the sugar with a wooden spoon, Kimiko just shook her head in exasperation. "Look minna, it was just ONE date. Get it? He didn't even ask me for a second date, so how can you guys assume we're together??" _/I'm already happy, just getting one date with him. I wouldn't ask for more… Jesus, God, Mother Mary, you do listen to my prayers…/ _(L.I.D.[author]: She's catholic… don't ask me why.)

"Sonna! That means we won't get any chances?" moaned Yumi.

"Hai, hai!" sighed the other three girls. "Not unless you join the Basketball Club." Mentioned Kimiko.

"Doshite? (why?)" asked Natsumi.

"Because, I'm in it as well…" squeaked Kimiko, putting down the bowl subconsciously. _/Kuso, I shouldn't have said that!/_

"Kimiko-chan!!!!!!" cried the girls in unison, and pounced onto Kimiko, all of them with neko ears.

"Nan da!!!!! Mou!!!" (What?!?! Geez!)

"Can we go with you for basketball practice? ONEGAI!!!!" cried all three girls.

"Then we get to ogle at all the cute guys there!" cried Natsumi.

"Yare yare…" mumbled Kimiko. "If you guys want to go, it's ok by me, but please, no screaming, or I'll get it from Akagi-sempai!"

"Is your Akagi-sempai cute?" asked Yumi.

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ "Ano…" _/As they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder! But ~I~ of all people, wouldn't know what ~you'd~ see! Maybe Akagi-sempai will appeal to you!/_

"So it's set! We'll be the Shohoku High Basketball Club's supporters, and you will lead us, Kimiko-chan, in this matter! Okay?"

^Sweat drop^ "Yare yare…"

And so, without further ado, they managed to make their cupcakes and banana loaves, as well as lovely freshly brewed green Japanese tea, nice and golden brown, much to the approval of Chie-sensei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the old oak tree, 1st week February, Saturday mid afternoon)

From afar, one could make out the noticeable figure of 2 tall boys from Shohoku High, sitting by the shade of the old oak tree at Shohoku High. 

"Kogure-sempai! Akagi-sempai! Sorry I'm a bit late!" shouted Kimiko from a distance, running towards them.

"Daijobu desu! We just arrived ourselves!" Kogure shouted back, waving.

Settling her picnic basket on the ground upon reaching the oak tree, Kimiko proceeded to unpack all the goodies she had made at Aki's house, onto the large picnic cloth laid out on the ground. Akagi and Kogure's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they looked at the feast before them that was to be their tea time snack.

"Are you sure you didn't buy this from a bakery?" asked Akagi, looking at the food disbelievingly.

"NO! I made this with the girls for the cooking club meet. Don't worry, it's MUCH better than those pancakes you tried on the first day of school!" snickered Kimiko.

Akagi & Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ 

"Hai! Now, let's get studying, and snacking!" laughed Kimiko.

"Itadakimasu!" all of them cried, tucking in to the sweet sliced banana loaf, chewy cupcakes and fragrant Japanese green tea, whilst reading and discussing their school work.

"Oiishi!!" exclaimed Kogure. "You are really something, Kimiko-chan!" _/More than you pride yourself, Kimiko-chan…/_

"You've done it again, Kimiko-chan… Yummy!" said Akagi, chewing on a cupcake, whilst reaching or his pencil. "By the way, how was your date with Mitsui? Was it hot?" teased Akagi.

"Akagi, that's not a nice thing to say to a girl!" chided Kogure playfully. _/I'd like to know the answer to that as well…/_

"Mou, Akagi-sempai! How could you ask me that! Well, all I can tell you guys now, is that, it… was nice." Grinned Kimiko.

"Nice? You, the girl who could spell pre… pepoteros, whatever that word is, could only have thought of the word, nice?" said Akagi, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ano, it's preposterous, Akagi-sempai. P-R-E-P-O-S-T-E-R-O-U-S. Well, that'll all you're hear out of me concerning this matter! Hee hee!" chuckled Kimiko.

"In any case, I'm glad you're happy. Now, it's my turn to make myself happy by eating another piece of this banana bread! Har har har!" laughed Akagi.

Kogure & Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ 

"Arigato, Akagi-sempai, Kogure-sempai!" smiled Kimiko sincerely. _/Arigato, both of you, from the bottom of my heart./_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Shohoku High, 2nd week February, early Monday morning)

In the deserted streets, a lone figure could be seen making his way towards Shohoku High. It was Mitsui, and he was going to collect the money from his bet with Toyama. Upon reaching the deserted area where the sports equipment were stored, he saw Toyama, as well as a couple of his basketball buddies. 

"Hey Mitsui! Over here!" called Toyama. 

"Aa. So, where's the money?" asked Mitsui.

"No problem, here's the ¥20,000 I promised you." said Toyama, handing over the money.

"Nice doing business with you, see you at practice later… Ja!" waved Mitsui, as he walked off into the school compound.

After Mitsui left, one guy asked Toyama if he was going to let it slide, or in other words, just let Mitsui go off just like that, with his money.

"No way, man, I'm going to make that bastard pay… Mark my words, I WILL!" swore Toyama. _/That's right, I'm going to make you pay, Hisashi Mitsui. Very dearly… Just you wait and see…/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Shohoku High, class 1-6, 2nd week February, Monday morning)

"Ne, ne, Kimiko-chan, how'd it go with your date with Hisashi-san?" nudged one female classmate of Kimiko.

"He's such a cutie! How'd you get him?"

"So yo! Do tell us!" encouraged another.

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ "Ano…" _/What am I supposed to tell them, that it was the most magical night of my life, and there IS no second date? Sonna!/_

"All right class, get back to your seats, it's time for class!" shouted Kunaka-sensei.

_/Thank goodness! Saved by the sensei! Arigato, Jesus! You are GOOD!/_ thanked Kimiko.

"You seem to be popular now, Kimiko-chan! Better not let it get to your head! Har har har!" teased Akagi.

"Nya!" retorted Kimiko, sticking out her tongue a little bit, before paying attention to what Kunaka-sensei was saying.

_/Ha ha, trust the two of them to have a spat so early in the morning!/_ thought Kogure. 

Class went as usual, and so did basketball practice. During basketball practice, Toyama schemed to make Mitsui's life a living hell, and he did so, by betting him again, and this entailed much more, than a date from the assistant manager… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: Goodness! What does the diabolical Toyama have in store for our hottie, Mitsui? Seriously speaking, I have NO idea, but please review, and give me some ideas, people! ^_^ Thanks! Notes, I got inspiration for the title from Tiger Beer… Please don't sue me, I don't drink…

Ruishi: Domo for the info, and I watched the anime thru my friends vcd, and it said 1.76m, so.. he he he…. *bows*

Doujin: Thanks for reading! And yes, don't we all wish we could have magnetic auras to the opposite sex?? /double anime sigh/

Charon: /looks at pompoms and smiles gratefully with a sweat drop/ Thank you so much!!! I feel more inspired now to continue… But a fore note, I'd advise my readers not to speculate to much on what who she'll end up with, but rather on the EXPERIENCE you guys are having, when you read my fic… it's like you are going on a journey, and the most exciting part of any story is the journey, ne? ^_^

SyiveSe: Ha ha… then you should come online more often to check out my fic, then u won't get so lost! /Maa maa…/ what can I say? Kogure is sweet, to the point of no return… So, better to prepare more BAYGON for the ants in your house eh? ^_~

GeneWeiss: arigato… ^_^

Ghostwriter: I agree, too much makeup can clog your pores… Hee hee! You ganbatte yo! ^_^

Lady Harlequin: Oh please, and do I look like I have a buff bod? No way! I'm still dreaming of a Singapore guy who will sweep me off my feet, with his unprejudiced ways, and a basketball player to boot! ^_~ But I don't think that'll happen, not in this lifetime… Why do you think I'm here at fanfiction.net? :P Where r u from? I do hope with my future chapter, you get lotsa tingles too. /giggles/ Just enjoy the fic on it's journey, and don't think too much on the result. ^_~

Anata: Thanks mucho! ^_^ No prob, about your initial assumption about my fic. But do read my other fic about Uozumi x Akagi… Just click on my name. Please read above replies about the journey for my fic. ^_^ And Thank you for not comparing to Ghostwriter-san's fic…. I only took a snippet; the rest comes from the realm of my mind… /bows/ keep reviewing! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12 The Sweet Sugary Proposition

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 12 – The Sweet Sugary Proposition  (=^_^=)_**

(At Shohoku High basketball court, 2nd week February, Monday evening)

"So, are you up for another bet, Mitsui-kun? Or are you afraid of what I'm going to dare you?" asked Toyama.

"Yarou, what have you got up your sleeves? Is it something that will end in my demise? Har har har…" asked Mitsui.

"No, not at all… It's more of an endurance dare… Care to take my offer? The bet stakes are on ¥500,000, u game?" _/you're going down, Mitsui. Down to hell. /_

"Why not? I'm sure I can endure what you can come up with… What is it, hanging upside down? Asking a girl for her number? Beating up some innocent dude? You name it, Toyama, and I'll make sure you regret daring me."

"Very well…" _/But I think you'll be the one regretting, Mitsui. /_ "The dare, Mitsui-kun… is for you to go out with our assistant manager again…"

"That's it? You're weird, Toyama…"

"I haven't finished yet… There are several things, in this bet, Mitsui-kun… You go out with her, and get her, to be your girlfriend by the 14th of February, Valentine's Day, AND, break up with her a year later. Those are the terms of the dare… do you still wish to continue? Or are you chicken?"

"Do you hate Kimiko that much?" asked Mitsui.

"Nope, but I'd sure like to see a fat girl cry." Grinned Toyama.

"You, are one sick guy, But alright, you're on! You better get the money ready!" laughed Mitsui. "That ¥500,000 is MINE!"

"Let's shake on it."

And they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that the bet was on, Mitsui did everything in his power to get Kimiko to be his girlfriend. He didn't have much time, for he only had a few days. He began to constantly shower attention on Kimiko, by waiting her after class, and sending her home after practice, which led to Kimiko feeling embarrassed for her class would keep asking her questions if they were an item yet. 

"Damn Toyama, if I had known I had only days to work on Kimiko, I wouldn't have agreed to that stupid bet. Why do I keep getting into these messes?" he mumbled under his breath during a class break.

On the 14th of February, Friday, Valentine's Day, he decided to make his proposition to her, in other words, ask Kimiko to be his girlfriend, during practice. It was 7 o'clock in the evening, when the basketball team had a 5-minute break, when Mitsui decided he should act quickly. He opened his sports locker, and took out the loveliest bouquet of blue tulips wrapped in plastic lace and blue ribbons, and a box of truffle chocolate. He found out that Kimiko liked blue tulips and truffles from the girls in her cookery club. He had quite a difficult time getting the information out of them, for they were swooning over him most of the time! He then braced himself, and took a deep breath before striding out of the locker room with a smile, and heading for Kimiko's direction, on the bleachers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At Shohoku High basketball court, 2nd week February, Friday evening, Valentine's day)

"Hora, Kimiko-chan, miru… MIRU! (Look)" squealed Yuki, spotting Mitsui with the bouquet.

"Itai! Nan da, Yuki-sempai! Quit squealing! I'm busy calculating scores here! What is it???" asked Kimiko irritated, twiddling with her pencil.

The sight of Mitsui with a bouquet of flowers and what seemed to be a box of chocolates brought the attention of the whole team, except Toyama and those in on the bet, wondering why and where was Mitsui going with those flowers. Some speculated that they were for Yuki, but some thought otherwise, for Kimiko, since they were the only two females at the basketball court anyway.

"When I say, miru, Kimiko-chan, you do as I say, and LOOK!" squealed Yuki excitedly, using both her hands to turn Kimiko's line of sight, mainly her head, to Mitsui in basketball uniform with the bouquet, walking towards them.

"What the…………." was all Kimiko could say.

Standing in front of Kimiko and Yuki, Mitsui got down on one knee, smiled and put the bouquet and box into Kimiko hands, and said loudly in a clear voice: "Happy Valentine's day, Toyowara Kimiko! Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend? Please."

Silence. Deafening silence.

Suddenly, the whole basketball court roared in support to Mitsui. Kimiko could only look down, her cap covering her eyes. As the roaring died down, everybody waited for a response, some in anticipation, some in curiosity. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kimiko finally broke the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: I'm going to post the next chapter when I get some nice reviews, so please contribute, by telling me what answer you think Kimiko will give our dear Mitsui through reviews and why (reason), won't you? /cute innocent grin/


	13. Chapter 13 Fight Club Sandwich

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 13 – Fight Club Sandwich  (=^_^=)_**

(At Shohoku High basketball court, 2nd week February, Friday evening, Valentine's day)

After a few seconds, Yuki began to look worried. So did Mitsui.

_/What, am I going to accept him, just like that? I can't believe he pulled this stunt on me! Does he take me to be some kind of fool? How dare he embarrass me like that! Uresenai! (Unforgivable!) Am I just some pawn of his, easy to be ridiculed? How dare he! Oh, I'll answer him all right…/_ thought Kimiko.

"No."

That, was the answer of Toyowara Kimiko when Mitsui Hisashi asked her to be his girlfriend. Many faces had their mouths open at her reply. Especially Yuki. And Mitsui.

Without waiting for any prompt, Kimiko calmly stood up, set the bouquet and box beside her and looked at Yuki. Using her eyes, which looked like very much the expression Rukawa Kaede usually uses, she mentally told Yuki that she needed to go. Yuki nodded once, subtly. Kimiko then turned, picked up her bag, and without looking at Mitsui, left the basketball court.

After her departure, a loud murmuring could be heard, and Mitsui could only stare after Kimiko. He thought he was going to win Kimiko over for sure, and yet, this was the answer he had gotten.

_/"No."/_

_/"No."/_

_/"No."/_

The answer still rang in Mitsui's ears.

_/Poor Mitsui-sempai…/_ thought Yuki.

_/Kimiko-chan…/_ Thought Akagi and Kogure.

_/Yosh! I've won for sure! /_ Thought Toyama.

Anzai-sensei clapped his hands, and got the team to go back to regular practice. Within a few minutes through the practice, Mitsui kept missing his shots, and couldn't tolerate it anymore. He begged Anzai-sensei to let him go. Anzai-sensei agreed. Grabbing a towel, he raced outside the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kimiko briskly walked away from the basketball court, in a slight daze, she could not believe what had just happened to her.

_/Mitsui Hisashi, just asked me to be his girlfriend! Mitsui… Hisashi! And I said no! Mattaku! What stupidity! What the HELL, was I thinking? Feminist ideas? Damn it! He's not like those guys who make fun of me! Is he? I don't know… No, he isn't… Though, I may be wrong… No, I couldn't be wrong about him… Argh! I'm such an IDIOT!!! /_ Thought Kimiko, slapping her head with her palm repeatedly. _/I've liked him. I always have… haven't I? He even brought me flowers! FLOWERS! And truffle chocolate! And they were my favourite too! I wonder who told him… Never mind that, what am I going to say to him? How am I going to even FACE him? Kimiko, you're dead… better put your head into a pail of water and die…/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_/What have I done? I should have known that she isn't the kind of girl that would get bowled over by sweet talk. It's what… only been a few days? She probably thought I was making fun of her to spite her! In front of the whole basketball team to BOOT! She's a nice girl, really… and kind of cute. Just that she's fat, that's all. Hisashi, get used to it, you want a girl with a body or with a sense of humour? Which is it going to be? Humour, I'd have to go for humour… Yeah… I guess, she's just worth it… What's this? My heart, it's beating so fast… I'm worried… about her… about her… about… Kimiko-chan… MY Kimiko-chan…/_ thought Mitsui as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, with the hope of him being able to catch up to Kimiko, before she left the school compound. 

What he didn't notice was that he didn't even think about the bet, the whole time.

As he reached the school gate, he ran outside, to the street, and couldn't see any sign of Kimiko.

_/Oh no… has she left already? /_ "KUSOOO!!!!!!!" howled Mitsui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At Shohoku High outside the main gate, 2nd week February, Friday evening, Valentine's day)

_/Oh no… has she left already? /_ "KUSOOO!!!!!!!" howled Mitsui.

_/This… is NOT happening to me! Don't tell me she can run faster than I can? /_ Thought Mitsui with a wry expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Near the school gate)

Hearing a loud shout, (it could be very much a loud wail) Kimiko rushed to where it was coming from, since she was nearing the school gate. Actually, Kimiko took the usual long-winded way to the school gate, instead of the shortcut, which Mitsui used. Seeing Mitsui, she quickly hid behind one of the huge trees that were nearest to her.

"Kimiko! Kimiko-chan! Doko wa? (Where are you?)" Shouted Mitsui repeatedly. "Please, come back." He added softly.

_/How the hell am I going to face him? I just turned him down! I don't think the back gate is open at THIS time of the night! Kuso! Now I won't be able to go back home! Kuso!!! That stupid idiot!!!/_ Thought Kimiko.

As she turned to lean her back onto the body of the tree, she accidentally broke a twig, which snapped and made a slight noise. Mitsui heard it, and figured Kimiko was hiding from him, somewhere. He began to walk back inside the school, and it seemed as if he was going back to practice.

_/Good, he's leaving… now I can go back home. Whew! /_ Thought Kimiko. When she couldn't see Mitsui anymore, she quickly tiptoed towards the school main gate. As she was about a few steps from exiting the school compound, she could hear footsteps, as if someone was running. Turning around, she could see Mitsui approaching her.

_/Doesn't he EVER give up? /_ Thought Kimiko. With the only one action she could only do at the time, when she saw Mitsui, she did what she had to. And that was… to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Shohoku High basketball court)

Kimiko entered the court first, and everybody turned to see Kimiko with a bloodied nose, and the two members with sombre faces.

"Kimiko-chan, what happened to you!" cried Yuki worriedly, rushing to her friend's side.

"It's nothing, Yuki-sempai. Daijobu."

Mitsui, not saying anything, nor looking at Kimiko, dropped Kimiko's bag on the bleachers and went into the locker room, and was followed by Akagi and Kogure.

_/Great, I'm sure to have won! Mitsui Hisashi, you're history! /_ Thought Toyama gleefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the boy's locker room)

In the boy's locker room, Akagi and Kogure confronted Mitsui.

"What did you do to her, yarou!" shouted Akagi.

Mitsui calmly took out the first aid box, and stared at the giant.

"Mitsui-san, please tell us what happened!" pleaded Kogure. _/If you brought harm to her, Mitsui Hisashi, I'll never forgive you! /_ Swore Kogure.

"I don't need to tell you guys, she can tell you herself. Now if you both will excuse me, Toyowara needs to tend to her injury." Said Mitsui, nonchalantly, exiting the locker room.

_/Since when did he call her so formally? /_ Thought Akagi and Kogure, looking at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the bleachers)

"Kimiko-chan, did Mitsui do anything to you? You can tell me!" pleaded Yuki.

"I told you, Yuki-sempai, nothing happened. Let the matter rest. Will you quit it already, I'm getting a headache already!" retorted Kimiko with a laugh.

"I simply don't believe you! Why won't you tell me the truth?!?" cried Yuki, near to tears.

When Mitsui emerged from the locker room, everyone on the court, with the exception of Anzai-sensei, threw dagger eyes at him, for the team thought that he had did harm to their innocent assistant manager. Kimiko noticed this, and appreciated the team's concern, and made a mental note of it. Mitsui threw the first aid kit over to Yuki, before proceeding to shoot some baskets at the other end of the court, since she knew first aid. After Yuki had cleaned up Kimiko's nose, Yuki began to continue her interrogation about Kimiko's injury.

Akagi was ready to beat the living daylights out of Mitsui, and was marching towards him when he emerged from the locker room, when the oddest thing happened. Mitsui shouted at Yuki to shut up, which made everyone freeze, and shouted at Kimiko to meet him at the middle of the court.

"Hey, Toyowara, meet me in the middle of the court!"

"And why the hell should I do that? Baka!" Kimiko shouted back.

"Do you want a repeat performance?" threatened Mitsui, pointing at Kimiko with his index finger.

"I dare you!!!!" blazed Kimiko, as she stood up, and began to walk to the middle of the court.

Mitsui dropped the basketball he was holding and walked toward to the middle of the court. It seemed that a fight… was about to take place.

"Kimiko-chan, chotto matte! (Wait!)" cried Yuki.

"Leave me be, Yuki-sempai… it's time he learned a thing or two from me, Toyowara Kimiko…" Kimiko said, with clenched fists.

"Kimiko-chan…"

"Kono yarou! What are you planning to do to her?!" shouted Akagi, and charged at Mitsui, planning to beat him to a pulp. Kogure followed Akagi slowly, with his fists clenched, ready, just in case he needed to protect his dear friend, Kimiko.

"Stop! Akagi-sempai!" commanded Kimiko, in a tone that surprised everyone. "This is mine to settle, dakara..(Therefore) dakara… Onegai, leave us be." as she stared at Mitsui.

Akagi stopped in his tracks, and just stared, as his Kimiko-chan went to face Mitsui, alone.

Hisashi and Kimiko were then face to face, in the middle of the court.

"I dare you to repeat what you did… just now." Kimiko said dangerously soft, folding her arms akimbo, her eyes blazing.

"Aren't you afraid I might just do that, Toyowara?" sniggered Mitsui.

"Or are you chicken, just because of the number of people here, Mitsui Hisashi?" said Kimiko, somewhat arrogantly.

"Don't blame me for being ruthless then!" shouted Mitsui, and swung his right fist towards Kimiko's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Fran Chong: Thank you for your input, and will take into my mind! Actions and expressions let you know what's in my mind, right? ^_^ ^Sweat drop^ Maybe I'm polite? :p Thanks and hope you enjoy the journey!

Lady Harlequin: You can speculate all you want, but enjoy the journey! As you read on, you can daydream about what's going to happen, and that's the point of my fic… you can daydream while getting the answer to your dream… Hope you like it! ^_^

Charon-san: About time you came over to see an update! LOL Keep checking regularly ne? And you sure you guys want a chase? If so, let me know! (but judges decision is final, if it's a yes or no. ) :p

Cherry Blossoms Kaorin: Thanks for your review! ^_^ Hope I don't disappoint, and enjoy the journey with us!


	14. Chapter 14 TopsyTurvy Pineapple Cake Re...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 14 – Topsy-Turvy Pineapple Cake Result  (=^_^=)_**

(At Shohoku High court bleachers, 2nd week February, Friday evening, Valentine's Day)

"Don't blame me for being ruthless then!" shouted Mitsui, and swung his right fist towards Kimiko's face.

Kimiko didn't flinch, nor close her eyes, awaiting the result, of Mitsui's hands. 

Mitsui stopped his fist, just before her cheek bone, opened his hand, and cupped her face, bringing his head down towards her, and kissed Kimiko on her left cheek, in front of everyone's flabbergasted face!

Everyone: ^MAJOR Sweat drop, face fault and bodies on the floor, fainting^

After that public display of affection, Mitsui smiled at his Miko-chan and Kimiko smiled at her Mit-chan. The both of them burst out laughing, again, actually for the second time that evening. (L.I.D.[author]: Awww… they have pet names! Whoopee!)

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"You should have seen your faces!" Mitsui laughed loudly, mockingly at everyone, especially Toyama, who had just recovered from fainting, and had a wave of tears emitting from his eyes from despair.

Kimiko just continued laughing.

Evidently, before entering the basketball court, Hisashi and Kimiko decided to play a little prank on everybody on the team, and make them not only think that they weren't going out together, but were at loggerheads too! In that sense, Hisashi and Kimiko were alike, as they had a wry sense of humour. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the drama was over, and a lot of hooting and crying and stampede of questions, Anzai-sensei ordered the team back to practice, and did his usual ho-ho-ho-ing. 

Yuki was all over Kimiko, barraging her with a multitude of questions, as she didn't understand what the HELL happened on the court, just now. For Mitsui, instead of the dagger eyes he had previously received, he now got looks of utter bewilderment and awe, from the team. He especially got the "You'd better explain everything to me once practice is over" look from both Akagi and Kogure, for they were very much close to Kimiko. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: The replies first…

Anata: Thanks, Glad you like it that much! *bows* Sorry this one is short, but I need to know if you want the details of what transpired on that night, on the street! ^_~ Review and let me know yah? Will update sooner, if I have reviews!!!

Ghostwriter: In reply to your question, look at above chapter. ^_^ Arigato!

Lady Harlequin: Well, would you like to know what happened on the streets of Shohoku High during the chase? Let me know! Yep, she's a tough cookie! About her being a firecracker, well, just read on! ^_^ And please, don't hesitate to review your speculations! I love hearing form you! ^_^ *hugz* 

Fehrocious: *Is being stared at* Ano… ^_^'''' Just read above chapters, and let me know if you want to know the details through reviews! ^_^

Doujin: Gomen about that! And she didn't say yes initially… Please read previous chapter! ^_^ Don't we all wish guys would go out of their way to make their feelings known to us girls? But we all know in reality, it isn't so. /sad/

~POSTSCRIPT~

Sorry this is so short, but, do you guys wish for me to re-enact what exactly happened to Kimiko and Hisashi? Let me know! ^_^ I won't be able to write and post it ASAP, unless I get some nice and long reviews! *Smiles innocently* Hee hee!


	15. Chapter 15 What the hell happened?

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 15 – What the hell happened?  (=^_^=)_**

^FLASHBACK^

(On the sidewalk, near Shohoku High.)

She ran for what her legs could give, and Mitsui gave chase, shouting her name and begging her to wait for him. Mitsui soon caught up with her, and tackled her by the legs, knowing that she wouldn't stop running unless he did something. Kimiko ended up splat on her face, and when she sat up, she could see spots of blood on the road. She reached up to feel her face, and discovered that her nose was bleeding, internally.

"Itai…" both of them groaned.

"Kimiko-chan, daijobu ka? (Are u alright?)" Asked Mitsui, sitting upright.

"What do you want? Let go of me!!" asked Kimiko angrily, not facing Mitsui, her body lying face down on the pavement.

"Kimiko-chan, please listen to me…I… I didn't mean to hurt you back there on the court…" stammered Mitsui, as he let go of Kimiko's legs.

"And do you mean, you meant to hurt me now? Kimiko asked coldly. _/Did you want me to get fatter with those chocolates too?!/_ (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"I… I really think you're a nice person, and I would love to get to know you better, if you'll just give me a chance, Kimiko-chan… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…" pleaded the 1.76m player.

"Do you expect me to give you a chance so soon? Mitsui-san, we've what… known each other for only a couple of weeks!!"

"Demo, Kimiko-chan, I really didn't mean to make fun of you! I'm really sorry!!!"

"Yeah, that's all and good, but why'd you have to make me bleed?" retorted Kimiko with daggered eyes, turning to face Mitsui. "It hurts, you know… Baka!" as Kimiko punched Mitsui on his face, making his nose, bleed as well.

"Itai!!!" 

When Mitsui looked at her, and only an expression of shock could appear on his handsome face.

"Shimatta! Did I do THAT? Tissue, where's the tissue!" Mitsui exclaimed as he frantically searched his pockets for tissue, and realising he had none, for he was still in basketball uniform.

"No, you didn't do it, I tripped and fell 7 storeys from a building…"replied Kimiko sarcastically. "Thanks for the chocolates too, you plan on making me gain weight too, don't you?" Kimiko added icily, her fist with a bit of Mitsui's blood, trembling beside her.

Now that they were facing each other, the helpless look on Mitsui's face was priceless after Kimiko's last sentence. Kimiko couldn't stay mad at Mitsui anymore, and so she began to giggle, much to the puzzlement of Mitsui. 

"Na da? (What?)"

After a few seconds, the both of them, then burst out laughing.

"Your face, it's priceless, with that expression of yours… ha ha! Plus, you don't look bad with blood on your nose too…"

"Never mind about my face or my nose, YOUR nose is bleeding!" scolded Mitsui, in a soft caring voice, when their laughter subsided. He then took his towel, and carefully wiped the bleeding area around her mouth.

_/Does he care? Or is he worried I'm going to sue him for making my nose, bleed? /_

"I'll be alright… I'm made of tougher stuff. You should go back…"

Putting a finger against Kimiko's lips, Mitsui began to speak.

"Kimiko, I truly meant what I asked you back there. I think you're a girl that's interesting, who can make me laugh with your sense of humour, can make me stammer, and can probably make me cry, but I doubt it, since guys don't cry."

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ _/Kono yarou… (This idiot guy…)/_

"What I'm trying to say is, you're not like other girls, and that's not only what I'm after. What I'm after is you, Toyowara Kimiko, and I want to be with you, to know you, and understand you. I guess, what I need is your stamp of approval on whether I can do that, on a public basis; you know…" said Mitsui, scratching the back of his neck with his palm. "I don't know if just made sense to you, but I hope I did… I care about you, Kimiko-chan, and I hope I can be, that man in your life whom you'll share stuff with…"

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kimiko looked up at Mitsui, with tears in her eyes, and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he hugged Kimiko back, and smiled. 

"Hai." Mumbled Kimiko.

"Nani?"

Kimiko just smiled.

Mitsui broke into a wide smile, and shouted: "Yosh! (Yahoo!)" Before planting a kiss on Kimiko's cheek, which caused her to blush furiously.

The two hugged each other again in silence, feeling good that they had expressed their feelings for each other, before a sharp pain shot through Kimiko's nose.

"Itai!!! My nose hurts like hell now." Complained Kimiko, holding her nose, laughing. "It's all your fault, you know!" landing a playful punch on Mitsui's cheek.

"Never mind, I'm here, to make it all better…" said Mitsui, taking his towel, and gently wiping away the blood from Kimiko's face in a such a caring manner that the both of them ended up blushing again.

"Shall we go? I think I'll need the first aid kit at the court… Plus, I'll need to wash your towel for you, Mitsui-kun…"

"Iie, (no) call me Mit-chan from now on, my Miko-chan, for you're my priestess of luuurve now." Mitsui said glibly, with a wink. "Don't worry about the towel, you can keep it as a memento of when I asked you to be my girlfriend." grinned Mitsui.

"Mit-chan no baka!" laughed Kimiko, blushing.

"Let's go back, I'm worried about your nose, Miko-chan…"

"Hai."

Off the two went, back to Shohoku High, with Mitsui carrying Kimiko's backpack on his back, and Kimiko holding Mitsui's towel on her nose to prevent it from bleeding anymore. The two of them went back to Shohoku High, holding hands lovingly, as a couple should be.

^END OF FLASHBACK^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: Firstly, the replies…

Lady Harlequin-san: /smiles/ Glad I caught you off guard for a while there… I wrote that, coz I LOVE it when Inoue Takehiko inserts humour into the series. ^_^ I love it too when they cry… those waves of tears are hysterical! Do check out my second fic too! Arigato! Come back again soon!

Fehrocious-san: He he he… I'm posting it now, aren't I? Yes, you're review is nice, keep on checking! ^_^ Kogure is sweet, but just read to find out more ne? 

Ghostwriter-san: Boo hoo, u called me baka! Never mind, Watashi Tensai desuuuu! Nya! ^_~ (joking) Do read on, and ganbatte on ur fic! *reads*

Anata-san: Hey, reviewing each of my chapters isn't a bad idea at all. /smiles evilly/ How do you like what happened in the street with these two? R&R me! See if had enough sugar or syrup to make you have diabetes, coz if not enuf, there's more where that came from! Bwa ha ha ha! Alamak, dun Grrr me leh…

Nellie-san: Hai! As requested, here is the latest chapter!!!! R&R Onegai!


	16. Chapter 16 Happy Birthday Kimiko!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 16 – Happy Birthday Kimiko!  (=^_^=)_**

(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, Inner Smile BY the singer TEXAS on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!) 

Now that our beloved Kimiko, was officially Mitsui Hisashi's girlfriend, she was living out a dream, that most girls could only dream of. Kimiko and Hisashi had explained everything that had happened to them, leaving out, of course, the more intimate things that Hisashi had said to Kimiko. (L.I.D.[author]: what did you expect? A report? :p)  

Toyama was furious that his plan had partially failed, as he hurled his curses in the air. _/No matter, there's still the breaking up to do, Mitsui-kun. I'd like to see how you get out of THAT situation! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kogure's POV~

(At Akagi's home, study session)

"Here, have a cuppa, to take your mind off things…" said Akagi as he put a cup of steaming hot cocoa in front of Kogure.

"Aa. Arigato." thanked Kogure aimlessly.

"Still thinking about it?" asked Akagi, with a smile.

"Of course not… I'm sure the paper will be a breeze…"

"Kogure… I know you better than that." Said Akagi knowingly.

Kogure shook his head, in response. "I'm not."

"Yes you are…"

"Hai... " Kogure finally admitted with a nod.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know… honestly."

"Will you ever reveal it?"

"………"

"………"

As the two guys sat in silence, studying for the upcoming quiz, they knew only time would tell, whether destiny would reveal it's plan to them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few weeks…or nearly a month later…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 16th of March was Toyowara Kimiko's 15th birthday, and there were quite a number of people who were busy preparing for her special day, unknown to Kimiko. Akagi alone was in charge of making sure that Kimiko didn't go near her house for the whole day. A lot of Kimiko's friends made up excuses that they had to do this, or do that, and that left Kimiko glad, that she had Akagi for company to study with that day. Kimiko was so worried about the coming term quiz that she completely forgot about her own birthday, which was a relief to everyone. Kimiko's parents exceptionally understood, and decided to stay out of the house for their daughter's birthday party with her friends, since they knew Akagi would be chaperoning the whole event. (L.I.D.[author]: Akagi's very reliable isn't he? ^grins^ but don't we all wish we had parents like that? :p)

Mitsui was the most excited one, for he had never organised a birthday party before, and it was for his girlfriend to boot! In Mitsui's subconscious, he was now getting used to the idea of having a girlfriend that was not so perfect, in the looks department, since he was getting looks of admiration from his peers, for being the trendsetter. And he didn't really mind, since Kimiko seemed to be all he wanted in a girl, personality-wise. But there would always be a tinge of guilt that gnawed at his being, for he knew he was under the contract, of a bet. However, being a guy, he would often just shrug it off.

As the day grew near sundown, the Shohoku crew grew anxious as the appointed time when Kimiko would be returning to her home with Akagi approached.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuki-chan, when are they arriving?" a member impatiently asked.

Yuki was getting anxious. "Akagi will ring once, followed by a pause, then 2 more rings, when they arrive!" 

-Ring. Pause. Ring. Ring.

"They're here! Everybody! Battle stations…!" shouted Yuki, waving her fan violently as a threat to everyone to follow her command.

The doorknob could be heard turning, and a click followed. When the slightly tired faces of Kimiko and Takenori entered, loud cheers greeted them, and coloured confetti was thrown everywhere!

"Happy Birthday, Kimiko-chan!" laughed Akagi, as he saw the shocked look on Kimiko's face.

"Happy Birthday Kimiko-chan! You thought I'd be busy with the basketball team in school, didn't you? Didn't you?" teased Yuki, with a brightly wrapped present in her hand.

"Omedetou, Kimiko-chan…" smiled Kogure.

A kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend revived Kimiko from her daze.

"What? H… How in heaven's name?" stammered Kimiko.

"Your loving boyfriend set the whole thing up. You should thank him properly after this, you know, Kimiko-chan!" jested Yuki, which made Kimiko blush a lot.

"Kogure-kun, would you kindly bring out the cake please?" asked Yuki, turning to the shy bespectacled brunette.

A large cake was brought out, and was shaped in the shape of a basketball. After singing the birthday song, the crowd cajoled Kimiko and Hisashi to take a photo together as couple, behind the cake, which they happily obliged, and took an extra candid photo of Mitsui kissing Kimiko on the cheek, when Kimiko thought the photo was finished being taken, much to her surprise. (L.I.D.[author]: I need people to draw out the photo for me, any takers?) 

"Before blowing out the candles, you must make wish, Kimiko-chan!" reminded Yuki.

"Hai."

Clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes, and made her wish, before blowing out the candles.

^Poof^ (L.I.D.[author]: and out, go the candles. :p )

After the cake had been sliced, distributed and the buffet food eaten, the music was turned on, and the party got swinging. Yuki quickly set up her video camcorder onto a tripod, and positioned it, so it captured everything.

"All right, people! This is what we've been waiting for! The opening of Kimiko-chan's presents! ASSEMBLE!" the crowd then settled onto the living floor in Kimiko's home, after gathering their individual present to give Kimiko.

"Ano… Must I open it with all of you watching?" asked Kimiko, feeling embarrassed.

A small pink box was gently deposited onto Kimiko's palms.

"As my girlfriend, you have to open mine first…" Mitsui commanded playfully, winking at his blushing girlfriend.

A shy nod came from Kimiko, causing a lot of catcalls and teasing from everyone in the room. When she opened the box, she saw a silver ring, and when she examined the inner ring, it said, in curved engraved letters, "Hisashi ♥ Kimiko. Always & Forever.". She turned to face Mitsui, and he grinned, revealing a similar ring on fourth finger. Kimiko couldn't control her joy, or her tears, and so she covered her face, with her palms, sobbing.

"He… Hey, that's supposed to make you happy, Miko-chan… Not cry!" chuckled Mitsui, as he took the ring from Kimiko's grasp, and placed it on her fourth finger, in front of everyone.

After Kimiko regained her composure, she hugged Mitsui, and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's more like it!" grinned Mitsui.

(L.I.D.[author]: See? I don't think Mitsui is that bad! ^_~)

"Now, as a special treat to our beloved Kimiko, our very own, Mitsui Hisashi will sing a song for her!" announced Yuki.

A roar of approval came from everyone, except Kimiko, who was blushing madly. Mitsui stood on the sturdy makeshift stage, and picking up a microphone, and said: "Miko-chan, this is one of your favourite artists, ne? This is dedicated to you, Miko-chan." And he began to sing,:

(Texas - Title: Inner Smile)

One, two, three, four

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (oh yeah)

You gave me something like loving and took me in so soon

You took my feelings for nothing came back at noon

And just maybe, I'm ready to show myself to you

* So if I lose my patience

You must try to understand (try to understand)

And if I lose my patience, oh yeah

** 'Cos you make me feel (yeah, yeah, yeah)

'Cos you make me feel wild (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) ^Mitsui emphasised it by swaying his hips to the beat^

You touch my inner smile (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You got me in the mood (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

So come on make your move (and free me) ^Mitsui had a come-hither with his index finger^ /it rhymes! /

You make my wishes as much as your kisses make me blue ^pointing to his lips, approval from the crowd^

If I'm a river, where will you skate away to

But maybe, I'm ready, I'm falling into you ^pointing to Kimiko^

[Repeat * , **]

(Free me, free me)

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah, yeah

[Repeat **]

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

And touch my inner smile (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Come and get my inner smile, smile, smile, ye-yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Sometimes I need to be alone (oh ye-yeah) ^Mitsui shook his head^

There's times I need for you to phone (oh) ^Mitsui then puckered his lips at Kimiko.^

Sometimes you make me feel so high (yeah, yeah, yeah) ^Mitsui points to the sky^

There's times I ask myself why

(End of song)

After Mitsui finished singing, everyone roared in approval, and Kimiko was crying her eyes out of happiness, and the two of them kissed. (L.I.D.[author]: Awww…)

When everyone settled down, one by one, her presents came in, she received her very own Shohoku High Gym bag, courtesy of Akagi, whom she hugged, a complete set of her favourite anime video CDs from Yuki, whom she hugged as well, a wristband from Toyama, whom she did NOT hug, (L.I.D.[author]: See how cheap he is? :p I'm highlighting his cheapness, not how Kimiko likes expensive gifts, mind you. Plus, she don't like him that much none.) Until she got to Kogure's gift.

"Hai, this is for you, Kimiko-chan. Happy Birthday…" wished Kogure shyly, as he handed her a small blue box, with modest red ribbon.

"Arigato, Kogure-sempai!" smiled Kimiko as she hugged her beloved friend.

Kimiko's eyes were, once again watery, with tears as she looked inside to box.

_/Don't tell me she can get so happy from a wristband? I thought Toyama gave her one too? /_ Thought Kogure, in puzzlement.

"Kogure-sempai… I love your present… Arigato!!!" cried Kimiko as she flung her arms around Kogure, to hug him again.

"……………!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: What did Kogure get Kimiko that could emit this reaction from her? R&R please, or I can't get any writer's juice to find a suitable gift! We wouldn't want to spoil Megane-kun's reputation, now do we? And I hope you guys liked this chapter! ^_^ R&R!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Kogure's Gift

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 17 – Kogure's Gift  (=^_^=)_**

(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, 9pm till I come BY the singer ATB on your pc or CD, please listen to it now, while reading the fic. Thank you!) 

"Kogure-sempai… I love your present… Arigato!!!" cried Kimiko as she flung her arms around Kogure, to hug him again.

"……………!!!!!!!!!"

"You really shouldn't have…" smiled Kimiko, as she began to take Kogure's present out of it's box.

A beam of light hit Kogure's gift, and it emitted a twinkle of light.

_/Masaka! (Oh no!) How did it get in there? HOW? /_ Thought Kogure, his mind racing. _/AKAGI! /_

Kogure turned to Akagi, who was grinning at his friend by now. Kogure nearly wanted to die at that moment. Mentally slapping his forehead, Kogure could only muster a wry smile, as he proceeded to help Kimiko wear his gift. 

_/I'm going to have LONG talk with you Akagi, after this…/_ thought Kogure.

It was a shiny silver pendant accompanied with a silver chain, (for ladies) which could hold pictures inside. It had one laminated picture inside on the right side, which was a photo of Akagi, Kogure, and Kimiko that had been taken much earlier, during the early stages of their friendship. And behind the pendant, were these engraved words, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. If that is so, then in the eyes of this pendant, the wearer is the most beautiful of all. Happy Birthday, Kimiko. ~ Kogure". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the event of opening of the gifts, Yuki announced to everyone that they might stay overnight, provided they help clean up the place, as there was sufficient rooms in Kimiko's home. Everybody shouted spiritedly, and had fun cleaning up, whilst dancing to the addictive music of ATB, the song being "9pm, till I come", playing in the background.

"What did Kogure give you?" asked Mitsui, as he held Kimiko by the arm lovingly.

"Ano, Kogure-sempai? Oh the loveliest thing, next to your ring of course, anata…"smiled Kimiko, as she showed him the pendant.

"Aa." Answered Mitsui, his mind racing, feeling discomfort in the back of his mind. _/I've got to get this thing out of my mind…/_ "Miko-chan, I'll be right back, save a dance for me, won't you?"

"Hai!" replied Kimiko with neko ears and a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Kimiko began to open her other presents, Kogure quickly made his way to where Akagi was seated, near the bar counter.

"I see Kimiko-chan liked her present very much, Kogure." Grinned the giant, at his mousy friend.

"Demo, (but) that… that wasn't what I put in the box today!" sputtered Kogure.

"I know."

"Are?" said Kogure with a look of total confusion.

"That gift wasn't what you put in the box today, but it wasn't what you originally wanted to give Kimiko-chan, was it, Kogure?" asked Akagi knowingly. "You didn't by any chance work yourself nearly to death to afford that, did you Kogure?"

"But I told you many times before, I had already changed my mind about giving it to her! She has Mitsui in her life now! What if Mitsui gets the wrong idea? I'll be in big trouble then!" moaned Kogure.

"Then tell him it was OUR idea, to give something special to a special friend of ours. Nothing more. It DOES have a photo of the THREE of us, Kogure, so quit worrying! Though I know, that when she wears it, Kogure, you'll feel like a million bucks, and won't ever regret giving it to her."

"Demo…"

"No buts… unless you have the heart to ask it back from her?"

"Nope." Said Kogure, completely defeated. "So what do I say to Mitsui if he asks?"

"Baka, just tell him what I told you. He won't make trouble. He knows what we mean to Kimiko-chan."

"I'm counting on that he does know…" sighed Kogure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making his way to the bar counter, where Kogure and Akagi were sitting, Mitsui's brow was in a worried expression.

_/Why did Kogure have to get Miko-chan such an expensive gift? Is there some other motive? I have to find out, once and for all! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Super rookie-san: Mitsui isn't rich, just to clear your doubts, Super Rookie-san! He's middle class, like the rest of Shohoku High. And yes, Kogure is sweet! ^_^ Please do continue to support my fic! Arigato! ^_^

Fehrocious-san: I'm glad you liked my two chapters… Here's the next one! ^_^ Hey, as a girl, I'm a sucker for romance. :P Mitsui is sweet ne? but so is Kogure! ^_~

Ghostwriter-san: A diabetic you say? Do you need me to provide some anime insulin for you? ^_~ So that you can enjoy more of the saccharine goodness of my fic! ^_^

Nellie-san: Thank you for your support! Hope you liked this chapter!!

Lady Harlequin-san: Hey, I wish I had a gift like that too, though this fic could be a tutorial for guys on what to give us girls ne? ^_~ Erm, for your info, they ARE already together, as steadies… ^_^"" Do keep coming back for updates!!

Blonde-Fighter:Zero-san: Hai! Kogure is romantic ne? And please keep me posted on how your fic is doing! Arigato Gozaimasu!!! Keep checking for updates on my fic! :p

Doujin-san: Jealous??? Don't you think SD fans of the wourld should me, since there aren't any real men who do that anymore? /hints to guys out there/ And there's the deal with Kogure… keep checking for updates! Arigato! ^_^ Enjoy your journey!

Anata-san: LOL Gomen, even if Mitsui is your favourite character, I won't tell the ending! ^_^ But it won't erase the possibility of either being picked by Kimiko! ^_~ Arigato, I try my best to describe what happens (be it on the street or whatever) unless I get writer's block. :p No, when I wrote that they kissed, it was on the lips, gomen, my wrong. Just show your other half my fic.. He should get your drift. ^_^ LOL well, when you read this fic, you'll know what Kogure gave her now, wouldn't you? ^_~

RaTt-san: Hai, Arigato for reading my fic! ^_^ Wah lau, one shot, better come more often lah! ^_^ Hai, just presentation only, will keep note of what u said. :p

SyiveSe-san: *puts anime cushion between her head and the wall* LOL! Arigato, glad you like my fic, and hope you'll be able to come online more often! ^_^ Will keep writing, and I love your fics too! ^_^ *reads* 

kimiko?!-san:  Ano, I don't know who you are exactly, but… thanks for reviewing, even though the character's supposed to be like erm… me? LOL PS, the date or birth isn't the same as mine, really. :P Ha ha ha!!


	18. Chapter 18 Winter Christmas Log Cake

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 18 – Winter Christmas Log Cake  (=^_^=)_**

"Hi, Kogure. Akagi." Greeted Mitsui as he pulled a bar chair over.

"Hai."

"Aa."

"Kogure, that's a very nice pendant you gave my Miko-chan! Where did you get it?" asked Mitsui with a raised eyebrow.

"Ano, I got it downtown, at Lacey's, Mitsui-san."

"Must have spent quite a tidy sum, ne, Kogure."

"Erm… Akagi chipped in, since we both wanted to get something special for Kimiko-chan."

Mitsui looked at Akagi, and was answered by a nod from the giant.

"Kimiko-chan is a special friend to the both of us, and since I already got her a Shohoku High Gym bag, I thought Kogure should be the one to give her the pendant. Do I look the type to give a girl jewellery?" asked Akagi.

Mitsui had a wry smile, along with an understanding sweat drop on his head. _/Glad I got my doubts cleared! Whew! /_

"Aa. Just wanted to know where I could get such nice jewellery, that's all. Arigato, Kogure, Akagi. Ja! Gotta keep my promise to my Miko-chan for a dance!" waved Mitsui.

After he left, Kogure heaved with a puff smoke in relief. Akagi just nodded. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Akagi!"

"………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks, would of course, turn into months.

Mitsui found out a lot about Kimiko, and found that they had quite a fair bit in common. They had the same taste in music, food; both wanted Shohoku Basketball to be the best in Japan. They dated regularly, with Kimiko's parent's approval, and had a wonderful time in each other's company.

Of course, Kimiko's cooking guntan, Aki, Yumi and Natsumi, were all over Kimiko, teasing her about her boyfriend, and continued on with their cooking meets. Speaking of which, the club now grew, to more than 20 odd members, ever since Kimiko had the help of Mitsui for publicizing the club. 

Aki, Yumi and Natsumi: "You are so LUCKY!!!!"

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ WHY???

"You're boyfriend happens to be the MVP in basketball, and here we are… Stuck in the kitchen with all girls! Why don't you ever introduce us to those basketball players???"

"Soyo!! Soyo!!!"

"I did, and all you guys could do was stutter and blush…" Kimiko said, shaking her head, and tapping her foot annoyingly. "It's not as if they're going to eat you up!"

"How would you know?"

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^

"Who's eating whom up?" asked a deep male voice, his head popping up from the kitchen door.

"Mit-chan!" smiled Kimiko. "Mattaku! Wait outside onegai! You're not getting any goodies yet!"

"Sonna!" moaned Mitsui, as he disappeared back outside, from the kitchen door. 

Aki, Yumi and Natsumi: ^Sweat drop and whisper^ "I hope he didn't hear us…"

Yuki and Kimiko were also hard at work, making sure the Shohoku High Basketball Club was doing their best.

However, something was about to change, for the worse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Late March)

During a practice game with the team, Kogure and Mitsui were on the red team, wearing 14 and 13 respectively. And Akagi was in the yellow team, wearing a number 10. 

The heat was fierce, for the loser had to do 100 push-ups. In all the excitement, by accident, Akagi fell onto Kogure, and nearly flattened him. Then, the most unthinkable happened. Whilst Akagi and Mitsui were competing under the basket, Mitsui made a quick dash for the basket, and tripped, hurting his leg in the process! 

"No!!!" shouted Kimiko, going over to Mitsui's side immediately.

Mitsui was sent to the hospital immediately. Kimiko was at the hospital the whole night, and waited for Mitsui to come out of the doctor's room.

Whilst Mitsui was in the hospital, Kimiko visited him everyday, along with Akagi and Kogure. As much as Kimiko tried to dissuade Mitsui from going back to the basketball court, he refused. So one day, when everyone expected Mitsui to be in the hospital, he showed up! Mitsui then proceeded back into practice, much to Kimiko and Yuki's disapproval. But when he later on shot a three pointer, his knee acted up again! Mitsui's leg was then cast, and he had to use to crutches. Poor Mitsui! On the day when the competition was held, Kimiko, Yuki and Kogure could only look on as Mitsui exited the court where the competition was held. After that incident, Mitsui never returned to the basketball court again.

(L.I.D.[author]: sorry for the summary, coz I'm having writer's block, darn it!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days went by, as time does, slowly, but surely, all wounds must heal. That was not the case for Mitsui Hisashi. Even though Mitsui's leg healed, his emotional being continued to bleed. Mitsui, in anger, forbade Kimiko to be the manager anymore for the Shohoku High Basketball Club, and Kimiko, wanting to please Mitsui, gave up her place in the club, although Yuki, Akagi, and Kogure updated her often. Kimiko still loved basketball, but could not bear to see her beloved Mitsui hurt, so she complied with what he said. So instead of going for basketball practice, Kimiko would go to nightclubs accompanied by Mitsui, to sing part-time and keep her busy, since singing was her next passion to basketball and cooking. It worked out fine, and Kimiko actually enjoyed herself. Her parents didn't object to it, since they knew Mitsui was around to protect her if anything happened. So thus, Kimiko got into the routine of going to school on weekdays, followed by singing at clubs. The weekdays were reserved for Mitsui and Kimiko's dates, as well as the cooking meets, which Mitsui did not object Kimiko from going to. Mitsui and Kimiko liked to dance, and dance they did, at discos, sometimes, during their dates, having a marvellous time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi! Yamamoto Residence!" greeted Yuki.

"Yuki-sempai! Moshi moshi! Kimiko-chan desu! Genki desu ka?"

"Genki! How are you getting on?"

"I'm fine… You know how I still miss basketball, don't you?"

"Hai, I do know. But what have you been doing in your spare time?"

"Oh, singing at clubs, here and there."

"Clubs? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Oh no, not at all. Mit-chan accompanies me and sends me back home after the gigs. It's ok, keeps me busy, and pleases Mit-chan." smiled Kimiko over the phone.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along fine. Why doesn't Mitsui come back?"

"Hai… that we are… Ano, it's kind of hard to say… I've tried persuading him, but he's adamant about not going back."

"So ne. Ever since Mitsui quit, there have been several quitters. Akagi-sempai is angry, because of their lack of determination. But the three of us, Akagi-sempai, Kogure-sempai and I are giving it our best!"

"I'm glad to hear that. And I do hope that next year there will be more new comers…"

"Hai. Hey, I've got to go, talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Hai! Oyasumi, Yuki-sempai!"

"Oyasumi!"

-Click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko's relationship with Mitsui was going great. They went out on dates, were protective of each other, hugged and kissed, and overall, a normal couple. One thing though, was that Mitsui never visited Kimiko when she was sick, for he had this thing about germs. It hurt Kimiko that Mitsui never visited her, but the hurt soon vanished when she saw Mitsui again when she was well again. Mitsui was slowly growing out his hair; much to Kimiko's amusement, but her amusement soon vanished when Mitsui told Kimiko he wanted to quit school…

"What? You want to quit school? Why?" Asked an angry Kimiko.

"Because it's boring, and I want to hang out with my friends…"

"But what about your education? Are you going to just throw it all away?!"

"……"

Kimiko and Mitsui continued arguing about his education, until it got so heated up, the both of them ended up not talking for 2 days. In the end, Mitsui gave up, and apologised to Kimiko. Evidently, being with Mitsui taught Kimiko to open up, and be more vocal about what she wanted. But it was not enough to tear her love for Mitsui away to stand up to him. Sometimes Kimiko won, sometimes Mitsui won the arguments. This time, Kimiko won, and the both of them made a solemn vow, that both of them would enter University together. So, when Mitsui got tardy, Kimiko had the 'license' to pull Mitsui's ear and force him to study for important quizzes and exams. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, it's December, and Kimiko and Mitsui had a quiet Christmas at Kimiko's home. It's been slightly more than nine months since Mitsui asked Kimiko to be his girlfriend. With all the joy, sadness, and pain, the two had experienced, Mitsui loved Kimiko more than ever. But, he was reluctant to give his whole being to her. In his mind, all sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, as he stared up into the dark starry night.

_/Who comforted me when I was down? Who made me laugh, when I was in a bad mood? Who stayed all night when I was in the hospital? Who cared enough about me to worry about my education? Who listened to me, yet gave a good fight at important issues? Who stands by me when I need them? Miko-chan. My Miko-chan. I don't deserve her. /_ Looking at the calendar, Mitsui sighed. _/I thought I could I could have her, and throw her away when 1 year has passed. It's been only nine months and eleven days since that day, and now, I can't imagine my life without her. What an ass I've been. Miko-chan's been supporting me all the while, and I know she loves me. I've said I love her, and I do, but when February comes around…/_ Mitsui shuddered.

"Are you cold, anata (dear)?" asked Kimiko, looking at Mitsui. "Would you like a blanket?"

"Nope. All I need is you, come here, you!" chuckled Mitsui, grabbing her hand, pulling her next to him, onto the wooden swing outside Kimiko's balcony.

"Whoa!" laughed Kimiko. "Someone's feeling happy tonight!"

"Yep, and that person's name happens to be your Mit-chan!" grinned Mitsui, nuzzling his nose on her cheek.

"Hai, hai!" giggled Kimiko, as she held Mitsui's hand, playing with the ring on his finger.

"Hey watch it, that ring's my darling next to you, sweetheart!" exclaimed Mitsui, kissing Kimiko's ring on her hand.

"Glib talker!"

"Yeah, that I am, so whatcha gonna do about it?"

"This!" cried Kimiko, as she proceeded to pinch Mitsui's cheeks.

"Itai! Ha ha!"

"Give up?"

"Never!" cried Mitsui, pinching Kimiko's cheeks as well.

And so, the pinching match began, and they played through the night, and kissed under the mistletoe when they passed through the kitchen door, which happened to be many times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Super rookie-san: Thank you! Please do come back again soon! ^_^ *bows*

Nellie-san: Will process your input! ^_^

Lady Harlequin-san: *grins at Lady Harlequin* Ha ha, I know, nice locket, isn't it? ^_^ I do read your fic, and it's fabulous! ^_^

SyiveSe-san: *helps you with your pest problem by spraying BAYGON all over your pc* Ha ha ha! Do come back to my sweet fic store, and be bombarded with ants! ^_~

Fehrocious-san: *Evil TENSAI laughter!* YES!!! YES!!!! CHOOSE!!!! Who will you choose? Mitsui? Kogure? WHO WILL IT BE??? BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ^_~ Hey, I would have done that option, if Kogure and Mitsui were real MEN!!!!! YUM! One in the morning, and the other at night! Whooo!!!!! ^_~ Come back soon! ^_^

Doujin-san: Akagi's a good friend to Kogure, ne? ^_~

Charon-san: Yeah! So many chapters, you gotta come back often and soon! LOL then you won't feel so lost! ^_~ *Looks at your pom poms and grins with a sweat drop* Thanks!!!! ^_^

Icko14-san: Oh please, don't mention it! We're all writers after all! ^_^ Do come back soon, and often! ^_^

Ghostwriter-san: LOL And Akagi… He's a sweetheart ain't he? 

Cherry Blossoms Kaorin-san: Hi! Welcome back! ^_^ *hugz* Do try to come online every other day then, if not everyday… LOL And about your question about the bad guy in my fic, Toyama, he's made up by me. ^_^ And Mitsui knows Kimiko's finger size, since as a couple, they do hold hands, right? And since Mitsui holds Kimiko's hand, he should be able to roughly gauge her finger size, or he could do the easy thing… Ask Yuki for her size! LOL Girl's do share that kind of information. ^_^ I will continue! Arigato! ^_^

Demented Ding-san: Thanks for your support through email! And I replied you back on what you think I should do with Toyama! Ha ha ha!!! Arigato! *hugz*


	19. Chapter 19 Second year, Shohoku High

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 19 – Second year, Shohoku High  (=^_^=)_**

(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, You are the love of my life BY the singer Email Chau and Anna Louise on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!) 

It was spring, and the Sakuras were blooming. It was time for students all over Japan to go back to school, and in Shohoku High, it was a hive of activity.

Kimiko woke up easily, and got ready for school. This time around, she wasn't late for school, compared to last year. As Kimiko stared at herself in the mirror, she recollected thoughts of the past year, of her friendships, times of joy, and sorrow and pain. Yuki-sempai had graduated already, and was in Kanagawa University by now. A glint twinkled from her reflection. Kimiko still wore the pendant Kogure gave her, as it was her second most treasured item. Kimiko then raised her hand, and the shiny silver surface of the ring Mitsui had given her shone, that had to be her most treasured item. She thought of her relationship with Mitsui Hisashi, and how the both of them passed their first year with flying colours. Most of the teachers who taught Mitsui had confused faces, when Mitsui, a troubled student got relatively high grades. The cooking club was also doing well, with their numbers growing, and they had a permanent allocated area, a club kitchen if you will, to hold their meets. Kimiko was happy, and her face glowed. 

Mitsui Hisashi would often send her to school, and they would chat about many things, about school, about life, about anything under the sun. Anything at all, except basketball. She made it a point never to mention basketball, Akagi, Kogure or Yuki to Mitsui, even though she knew Mitsui knew she was still in contact with them. Mitsui could make her quit being the manager of the team, but could never make her give up her friends. Mitsui's hair was now just above his chin, and he looked like one of those movie hippies, but he still looked hot.

"Ohayo, anata!" waved Kimiko, closing the gate behind her.

"Ohayo, kirei! (Good morning, beautiful!)" Greeted Mitsui, and gave Kimiko a peck on the cheek. "I'm hungry, did you bring anything to eat?"

"Yare, yare, you're always hungry! Kore! (Here!)" Smiled Kimiko, as she handed him a piece of fruit. "By the way, I'm going to the CD shop today, so you'll meet me at your friend's club, Casey's, after I do some browsing all right?

"Watermelon? This is Breakfast? Are you trying to starve me honey? Hai, I know how you love browsing CDs alone. I'll leave you be, but it'll be tough…"

"Nope, What I have you have, dear. And arigato, you know me so well, Mit-chan!"

"All right, so now you have this," said Mitsui as he bent down to give Kimiko a kiss on the lips. "Do I get one too?"

Kimiko smiled. And ran. "You'll have to catch me first!"

Mitsui gave chase, and easily caught her, giving her a fully passionate kiss on the lips, in front of the passers-by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching Shohoku High, and into the room, whereby students had to change their shoes into standardized school slippers, familiar faces greeted Kimiko.

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan! Mitsui." boomed Akagi, followed by Kogure.

"Ohayo mina!" smiled Kimiko.

"Ous…" muttered Mitsui.

"Did you remember to bring your bento lunch?" reminded Akagi, and then whispering into Kimiko's ear; "Baka gaki!"

"Yes I did…^whisper^ Baka Nori-kun!"

"Now go to class, and be a good boy, ok, Mit-chan?"

"Why don't you make me?" chuckled Mitsui, holding Kimiko by her waist.

"Grrr…"

"Yare, yare, I'm going…" laughed Mitsui. "Do I get a reward for being good?"

^Kiss! ^

"Ja! I'm off!" said Mitsui, as he tucked his hands into his pocket, and headed for his class, of 2-3.

(In class 2-6)

"Mattaku, my Mit-chan is driving me nuts!" Kimiko mock complained to Akagi, when they reached class 2-6

"And I bet you're enjoying every bit of it, aren't you, baka gaki?" grinned the giant.

"I won't tell!" grinned Kimiko. "Ne, Kogure-sempai, any updates on your love life?" winked Kimiko.

Akagi had a sweat drop, and Kogure just stammered out a whole lot of incomprehensible words, blushing in the process, denying that he had taken a fancy to anyone.

"Maa, maa! I was just kidding Kogure-sempai! Don't get so jittery! Ha ha! Ne, are the three of us still going with our study sessions every other weekend for this year?" Kimiko asked both Akagi and Kogure.

Both nodded.

"Yosh! Then it's settled! I'll tell Mitsui after class!"

Kogure and Akagi: ^Sweat drop^ "But he doesn't want to go, it's fine with us…" mentioned Kogure.

"We'll see…" Kimiko smiled, waving a playful fist in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Class 2-3)

_/What the hell am I doing… Toyama just reminded me to get ready to break up with Miko-chan… What am I going to do? /_ Mitsui scratched his head, ruffling his hair, in the process. _/I know, I'll just break the bet! Yeah, that's what I'll do! /_

Thus, the studious day for the Shohoku High students went on as usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ja, Akagi-sempai, Kogure-sempai! I'm off to have lunch with Mit-chan for today! I'll join you guys tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai!" both replied.

After Kimiko left, Akagi turned to Kogure.

"Who would have thought they would last until even today, ne, Kogure?"

"Aa. I'm very happy for Kimiko-chan…Mitsui-san has been treating her well, as far as we can see, ne, Akagi?"

"Hai. But I notice that Kimiko-chan's kept her pendant in tip-top shape…"

"That, I can only speculate. I've given up, Akagi."

Akagi raised an eyebrow. "You? Quit? I've never known you to be a quitter, Kogure." Remarked Akagi.

"In this case, I have…" _/I must give up… I can't go on…/_

"In any case, you can always go after Yuki… an older woman would suit you better, wouldn't it, Kogure?" chuckled Akagi.

"Akagi!!!!!!!" ^Sweat drop^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Kimiko went to the CD shop, Kinko's, and browsed through the CDs, one by one. One particular CD caught her eye, and she went to try out the CD. The song was from Emil Chau and Anna Louise, and the song was, Love Of My Life.

(In the headphones)

Emil:   

You are the love of my life

You are the reason I'm alive

And baby baby baby

When I think of how you saved me

I go crazy, oh...

Anna: 

And I've never known love like is

It fills me with a new tenderness, and I know, (x3)

You're in my heart and you're in my soul

You're all I can't resist

Emil:   

And I need to tell you

The first time I held you

I knew, you are the love of my life

Both:   

And I spend a lifetime waiting

Always hesitating until you

I was lost so deep inside my shell

Till you came and saved me from myself

Emil:   

Now all I really know is I need you

Anna: 

You are the love of my life

And all the joy and tears that I cry

And baby baby baby

You don't have to say a word

I can see it in your eyes Hmm…

Both:   

'Cause we stand together

I promise forever till the day that I die

You are the love of my life

You are the love of my life

You are the reason I'm alive

(End of song)

Kimiko loved the song, and wished she could sing a duet, as she looked intently at the CD, before putting it back where she got it from. However, unknown to her, someone was watching her every move…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko made her way to Casey's, and found Mitsui waiting for her there. In about half an hour, it would be her turn to perform for the night. The club was in full swing, and was full house. When Kimiko went into her dressing room to prepare, Toyama approached Mitsui.

"So, are you set, for breaking poor fat girl's heart, next month?" sneered Toyama.

"The bets off. You can keep your stinking money."

"What? What's this? Mitsui Hisashi, has really fallen in love with the blob of Japan? This is going to be very interesting news…" at which Toyama's evil guntan laughed mercilessly at Mitsui.

"Laugh all you want Toyama, but I'm not breaking off with her."

"Well, I see… Well, I'm sure the one who wouldn't be laughing would be your very own girlfriend, if she found out about our bet, now would she? I'm sure she would break off with you the minute I told her…"

"What proof do you have?!" demanded Mitsui. 

"Just a tape of our conversation, when we made the bet verbally. Here, take a listen!" throwing Mitsui a tape player into his hands. As Mitsui listened, his eyes grew into nervous saucers, and he began to sweat. In a rage, he stamped on the tape recorder, destroying the piece of electronics.

"Yarou!" shouted Mitsui, gripping Toyama's collar, lifting him off the ground.

"No use, Mitsui! I've got spare copies…"

"What do you have against me, Toyama!!!!"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out, bakaerou(Bastard)! Now let me go, or I'll have to release that tape earlier than needed…" at which, Mitsui let go of Toyama. 

"So I'll be waiting for that show, on the 14th of February, the show called "The wonderful break up of Mitsui"! Ha ha ha ha!!!!" cackled Toyama evilly.

After he left, Mitsui looked at the stage, at the far end, and could only sadly look, as his Miko-chan sang her heart out, giving him a loving smile from afar.  _/I don't deserve you, I never have, and maybe, never will…/_ as a tear trickled down his cheek, faking a smile, back to his Miko-chan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

What will this lead to? Stay tuned, and review!

Lady Harlequin-san: Ha ha! Sweet ne? ^_~ Keep tuning in, and let your heart fly you to the world of SD! ^_^ *hugz*

Nellie-san: Arigato! Hope your head doesn't spin too much! *Holds your head for safety* Hai, I try to give an much details as I can provided I don't run into writer's block! ;p

Anata-san: Hai… For that chapter I was having writer's block, kuso! Anyways, it's not that sweet a chapter, since I was afraid of having to pay the medical fees for those who got diabetes when they read my fic. LOL ^_~ (jk) Hai, I will try to hurry with the next chapter! *Types furiously on the pc*

Mitsui no Miko-chan-san: Arigato! *Bows* I'm glad you like my fic! ^_^ Hai, I'm in to mitko ML, and I will post my next chapter as soon as it's finished! ^_^ Please come back again soon! ^_^

Fehrocious-san: Too much suger? I don't think so… Evil grin… Bwa ha ha ha ha!!! ^_~ Hey, doesn't every girl want every bishie for themselves? LOL ff.net swallows reviews? I never heard of such a thing… Why do you say that? Arigato! Do come back soon! This fic welcomes your return and review!! ^_^

Super rookie-san: LOL Akagi is a nice guy ne? ^_~ I know, but it's a necessary evil to add in that Mitsui was injured for my fic, gomen!! Don't cry onegai! *Plops a ton of tissue paper on you to stop your sad tears* What do you think Mitsui will do? Arigato! I'm glad you like my humble fic! ^_^ *hugz*


	20. Chapter 20 Walking on Broken Green Glas...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 20 – Walking on Broken Green Glass Road  (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, In Our Lifetime BY the singer TEXAS on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!) **

The following days, Mitsui gave his Miko-chan as much love as he thought he ought to give her, before slowly making her frustrated with him. He showered her with kisses, hugs, dates, care, concern and smiles. He even helped Kimiko's parents pack their stuff, since Kimiko's parents had to migrate to another country, and didn't want Kimiko to lose her place in Shohoku High. However, bit-by-bit, Mitsui lessened each action, until finally, the both of them had several arguments. They had one argument about Mitsui quitting school, again.

"I thought we already vowed that we would go into university together!" cried Kimiko.

"But I don't want that now. I want to go and work…"

"Work? Where? Without high school, what prospects would there be?"

"I'll find something…"

Even though they made up after the argument, there wasn't a clear result, and this caused misunderstanding, between Mitsui Hisashi, and Toyowara Kimiko. They even fought about Kimiko's cooking meets! Both of them were hurting, but Kimiko was hurting, as she thought Mitsui was being more of a jerk than he normally was, whilst Mitsui could only bottle up his secret inside. But Kimiko didn't give up hope, on their love. She understood that Mitsui could be insensitive at times, and tolerated it, for she loved him so. But what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her, could it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(13th February, Eve of Valentine's Day)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Mitsui Residence, who's that?" growled Mitsui into the earpiece.

"Touchy… So, have we made a decision, Mitsui?" drawled Toyama.

"I'll… I'll do it."

"That's a good Mitsui… So we'll be in the club, and I can't wait for the show to begin…" laughed Toyama evilly.

"You're one hentai jerk, Toyama!" shouted Mitsui into the earpiece, as he slammed down the phone.

Slumping to the floor, Mitsui buried his face in his hands. And a tear trickled down his cheek, onto the carpeted floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(14th February, Valentine's Day)

Kimiko was in an extremely good mood, for even if this was a seemingly normal day, it was very special to her. Sure, she had to go for class, and had to work at the club tonight, but it was the first year anniversary of her being with Mitsui, and she just was so excited the night before, she bugged the hell out of Yamamoto Yuki, Akagi Takenori, and Kogure Kiminobu.

^Flash back^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Akagi Residence." Greeted Akagi.

"Akagi-sempai! Baka gaki desu! Ha ha! How are you? What did you have for dinner?"

_/Itai!!! She hasn't changed one bit! /_ "Hai, nan da? What's up with calling me at this ungodly hour?" complained Akagi.

"You call this hour ungodly? It's only 9pm! Mou!"

"Yare yare. So what's up?"

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" snickered Kimiko.

"It's the 14th of February, you don't know? Baka!"

"Mou! I KNOW that! But do you know what special day it is tomorrow for yours truly?"

"No."

At this point, this being the animated world, Kimiko crosses the border between them, and gives Akagi a good bump on the head before returning to her side. 

"ITAI! Nan da sore, baka gaki! (What was that for, stupid brat!)"

"Hn! It's my first year anniversary with Mit-chan, baka Nori-kun! Can't believe you forgot!"

"Hah! Why should I remember, he's YOUR boyfriend!"

Kimiko sighs happily. "That, he is. Anyways, hope everything is alright for this year's intake…"

"It's ok, several new people have joined, though I know those quitters will leave, when the going gets tough…"

"I hope none go…"

"Miracles don't happen everyday, Kimiko-chan."

"But they do, on some days. Don't you forget it! Ha ha!"

Akagi: ^Sweat drop^ "Alright, you go have good sleep, can't have Mitsui seeing you with panda eyes can we?"

"Hai, baka Nori-kun! Oyasumi!

"Oyasumi."

-Click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Yamamoto Residence!!" Cried Yuki, as she picked up the phone whilst painting her toenails.

"Yuki-sempai! Kimiko-chan desu!"

"Hai! Its your special day with Mitsui-san tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Hai! I'm so excited! We're going to be celebrating it at Casey's the club tomorrow, along with his friends!"

"Must be some blast you're going to have, ne, Kimiko-chan? But with his friends?"

"Oh, that's for the early part of the evening, later on, Mit-chan said we'll be alone after my performance! Sugoi ne??? By the way, how's the present manageress?"

"Honto ni Sugoi(really great), Kimiko-chan! I knew you had it in you to nab Mitsui Hisashi! The manageress? She's great! I do visit the team occasionally, and she's doing well! Her name's Ayako, and she's a freshman. I've also told her so much about you!"

"Mou, Yuki-sempai! Stop teasing me already! Ha ha!"

"Plus, there's this point guard, who's not only a freshman like Ayako-chan, he's got the curliest hair you've ever seen! He's so adorable!!! And I bet he's got a crush on Ayako-chan! Ha ha! He's mighty quick on his feet, and there's hope for the club! Anyway, I'm really glad for you, and ganbatte! Have a blast tomorrow! Hee hee!"

"Hai!!!! Oyasumi, Yuki-sempai! Arigato!"

"Oyasumi!"

-Click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Kogure Residence." Greeted Kogure, who was flipping through a magazine, and reaching for a potato chip.

"Kogure-sempai! Kimiko-chan desu! Ha ha! How are you?"

"Aa, Kimiko-chan. Genki desu."

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?!" cried Kimiko. "Are you eating potato chips? Don't be lazy and cook yourself something. Just because your mom and dad went off on vacation for a month, doesn't mean you should starve yourself!"

"Hai hai! Wakatte yo! It's the 14th of February, Valentine's day… Your special day with Mitsui-san, ne?"

"Hai! You remembered, Kogure-sempai! You are so cool! Hee hee! Akagi-sempai always forgets dates, ne?

"Ha ha! That, he does… Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be! I'm so excited, I could puke!" laughed Kimiko.

Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ "Please don't! Have a good night's rest, and calm down… Ha ha!"

"Ne, Kogure-sempai…"

"Nani? (What)"

"Arigato…"

"Doshite? (Why)"

"Whenever I feel down, or need someone to talk to, Akagi-sempai and you have been there for me. When Akagi-sempai sometimes is busy, I know I can always count on you to hear me out…"

Kogure was thanking the gods that Kimiko could not see the blush that was quickly forming on his cheeks over the phone.

"Aa."

"So, thank you, also for tonight, for listening… And you know what?"

"What?"

"When I need comforting sometimes, whenever I have an argument with Mit-chan, and you're not there Kogure-sempai, I look at the lovely pendant you gave me, and hold it, as if you were there, with me…"

Kogure nearly choked on the potato chip he had been munching on, and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Ano, Kimiko-chan, you know Akagi and I will be there for you…"

"Hai…I know that. Just wanted you to know I appreciate it!" Kimiko said, in a tone that lightened up the mood.

"Aa."

"I guess I'd better take your advice and get some shut eye, huh? Ne, so I'll be seeing you around, Kogure-sempai!"

"Hai. Ja, oyasumi, Kimiko-chan."

"Oyasumi!"

-Click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^End of flashback^

However for Mitsui Hisashi, it was the beginning of something difficult. Kimiko gave Mitsui a box of chocolates during lunch hour, for that was the norm, in Japanese high schools. Mitsui graciously accepted it, and fed one piece to his Miko-chan, and vice versa, much to the envy of everyone in the hallway.

_/It's the least I could do, before…before tonight…/_ thought Mitsui, deep in his heart. _/My loving Miko-chan…/_ thought Mitsui, as he saw the happy neko face of his beloved, munching on the chocolate that he had fed her, with glee.

After lessons, the couple left to prepare for the night's events. Both went home to change, and Kimiko had to rehearse at home for the song she was going to sing for the night. When both Mitsui and Kimiko entered the club, a whole list of catcalls filled the place. Kimiko was a regular singer at the club, and everyone who frequented Casey's knew her name, for they loved her singing. Mitsui was no stranger as well, for he frequented Casey's as well, and they knew that he was her boyfriend. Kimiko had her long hair down, and was wearing a stunning, modest black number, since black made her look slimmer, and Mitsui wore matching black fitting pants and a black button-less silk shirt, which helped him expose his slightly muscular chest. Both looked hot to trot.

"Hora, Mitsui! Over here!" called Toyama.

"Aa. Miko-chan, miru, there's Toyama, let's go say hi…"

"Hai, Mit-chan!" replied Kimiko, walking over to Toyama's table.

"Welcome, Mitsui! And you look lovely today, Kimiko-chan!" grinned Toyama.

"H…Hai! Arigato, Toyama-san!"

"Let's get these lovebirds some drinks! Kin, get a couple of beers!" called Toyama to his buddy.

Kin nodded.

"So, what time's your performance, Kimiko-chan?" asked Toyama.

"10:30, Toyama-san…"

"Can't wait for the show to start, eh, Mitsui?" nudged Toyama, at Mitsui.

"Aa…" Mitsui shot Toyama a dirty look. "Miko-chan, let's dance shall we?"

"Hai, Mit-chan! Gome ne, Toyama-san, excuse us!"

And to the addictive beat of the dance music, Mitsui and Kimiko danced with each other, enjoying each other's company. Mitsui looked at Kimiko, and found beauty, in his eyes.

_/She looks so Kirei today…I love her so much…/_

Kimiko looked up at Mitsui, and found happiness.

_/He's so handsome today! All those times, that I've suffered… It's worth it…/_

Time flew by, and it was time for Kimiko to perform. Kimiko had something special up her sleeve, since she knew Mitsui thought she was going through a normal performance before they left for somewhere quieter… Where Kimiko thought Mitsui was going to do something romantic. Going on the stage, she tested for the microphone, and liased with the soundman, and adjusted the microphone stand.

"Hello, testing 1,2 3… All right… Is everybody ready?" asked Kimiko over the microphone.

A roar of approval from the crowd replied.

"All right then… Mina, you all must be wondering why I'm not playing any instruments today, and well, there's a special reason, for that… You guys want to know why?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, there are two reasons… One, I'm wearing a skirt, so no guitars for me tonight, thank you very much!" giggled Kimiko, which elicited many guffaws from the crowd.

"Secondly, this song, the I'm going to sing from my favourite artist, is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, Mitsui Hisashi. Anata, aishiteru… All right, guys, hit it!"

Mitsui could hardly breathe, as he could feel his heart stop for a moment. _/No… I'm not as good as you think, Miko-chan… Onegai… Don't…/ _Mitsui pleaded mentally, looking at Kimiko, who smiled back.

(Texas - Title: In Our Lifetime)

There are things

I can't tell you   ^Kimiko remembered Shohoku High Basketball^

I love you too much to say   ^pointing to Mitsui^

I stand undressed   ^touching her hips^ 

But I'm not naked

You look at me and who I am

* Understand that it is hard to tell you

That I've given all I have to give   ^touching her heart^ 

And I can understand your feelings

But then everybody has a life to live   ^clutching the mike^ 

** Once in a lifetime

You have seen what I've seen

You will always swim for shore   ^pointing to everyone^ 

Once in my lifetime

I'll never be in between

Some things you just can't ignore

Now reach out   ^holds hand out to Mitsui^ 

You can touch me

I'll let you have my life to share

Years, the days

And the minutes

Yeh time has such a puzzling grace

[Repeat * ,  (**x2) ]

I just need to have your love   ^points to Mitsui, smiling^ 

I just can't say no

It's a gift from way above   ^points to the sky^ 

I just can't say no

It's the one big difference

If there's one thing I can have

I just can't say no (x2)   ^sways her hips^ 

[Repeat ** x3]

(L.I.D.[author]: Song then fades away to the end)

When Kimiko finished, a single tear fell, from her eye, for she sang from the bottom of her heart. A roar of delight came from everyone, and they all stood up, and congratulated Kimiko, in their own way. Kimiko smiled, and bowed, and exited graciously from the stage, walking towards Mitsui.

"So I'll see you later at the park then, Mitsui…" drawled Toyama

"Whatever…" replied Mitsui sourly, and quickly smiled, when Kimiko arrived.

"That was wonderful." Said Toyama.

"Arigato, Toyama-san. That song, Mit-chan… only for you…" smiled Kimiko.

_/That makes it even more difficult, baka! /_ Thought Mitsui. "All right, we're off then… Ja mina!"

"Ja" waved Toyama and company.

"Where are we going, Mit-chan?" asked Kimiko, walking hand in hand with Mitsui towards the club's exit.

"Somewhere you'll never forget…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Where did they go? Stay tuned! BTW, Chapter 10's Scene of Mitsui and Kimiko's date is up on my page, do check it out! ^_^

Okie, on to the reviews now! ^_^

Ghostwriter-san: Arigato! ^_^ What can I do? Villains are there for a purpose… :p Maybe I will kill him when I feel like it. :p

Rikachan-san: Kimiko is strong… I hope she survives…

Mitsui no Miko-chan-san: Arigato! Do hope you like this chapter!

Icko14-san: It's not me to resist his appeal, it's Kimiko! :p Bwa ha ha!

Nellie-san: Hai they're breaking up… What do you mean by Poor Kogure?

Super rookie-san: Bad bad Toyama ne? :p

Fehrocious-san: *sobs* (j/k) Ha ha ha! Finally you admit you want Mitsui all for yourself, you selfish onna you! LOL (j/k)

SyiveSe-san: Do come back again soon, and hope you liked this chapter! ^_^

Lady Harlequin-san: *looks at Lady Harlequin and sweat drops* Maybe when I actually decide to entail his demise then I can ask for your help? ^_~ Yeap, got your email and working at it like mad!!! :p


	21. Chapter 21 Bitter gourd Taste At Nikisk...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 21 – Bitter gourd Taste At Nikiski Park  (=^_^=)_**

(In Nikiski Park)

Sitting under the shelter of the public shelter in the park, Mitsui and Kimiko stared at each other. Kimiko was smiling. Mitsui was not. Unknown to them, they had quite an audience. Kimiko was the one to break the silence.

"Ano…Mit-chan how was class today?"

"Fine."

"I'm sure it was… I'm glad you liked the song… I practised extra hard to make it sound good!" giggled Kimiko, with a kawaii neko expression.

_/Can't you just let me try to break up with you? Baka! I'm not worthy of you! /_ Thought Mitsui, a sweat drop forming on his head, as well as an "X".

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ 

After several seconds, Mitsui broke the silence.

"You sounded horrible…"

"Oh Mit-chan, thank yo… Nani?" A bolt of lightning struck Kimiko in the background, as she realised what Mitsui actually said.

"I said, you sounded horrible."

"B…But, everyone else thought I was good!"

"They're just being polite, damn it!" shouted Mitsui.

"What's wrong with you, Mit-chan?" asked Kimiko, concerned.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong!!!!" shouted Mitsui, even louder. _/I'm the one that's wrong, Miko-chan, for you…/_

"I'm sick and tired of having a relationship with a fat girl, that's what's wrong! I've been getting ridiculed and henpecked by you, I'm TIRED! My friends say I'm a sissy to accompany you with your dumb cooking meets, and sending you home. Frankly speaking, ever since I've been sending you home, I've had less sleep!"

"B…B…But you've never mentioned any of this to me before, when we discussed things!" argued Kimiko. 

"I just don't want to waste my time anymore, when I could be doing better things, like working, or enjoying my youth… I want to be independent, and live my own life, I feel so cramped, being with you!" 

"Mit-chan, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Kimiko shouted back.

Mitsui ran his hand over his hair, and put it into his pocket. "Nothing's wrong. I'm ready to move on, are you?"

"To the next stage?" asked Kimiko hopefully, that they were only having a minor spat. 

"No." Mitsui looked straight at Kimiko, and said the following words: "Let's break up."

_/Let's break up. /_

_/Let's break up. /_

_/Let's break up. /_

Kimiko's eyes glazed over, as she heard those words. _/What the hell is going on? Doesn't Mit-chan love me anymore? Is he pulling a fast one on me? /_ "Sonna, you're kidding, right, Mit-chan? Ne, Mit-chan?"

Mitsui just looked back at Kimiko.

"Omae… Mit-chan… I'm sure it's a joke, ne… NE!!!!!"

"I'm not laughing." Mitsui said. 

"BAKA!" shouted Kimiko, as she gave him a whack on his shoulder. "What was all that then, all the words, care, concern and… so called love you gave me? What about when you first asked me to with you? What happened to that, huh? Was it all a joke?" Kimiko's voice was getting louder.

Suddenly, it began to drizzle, and then, it began to rain…

"I had nothing better to do, so I thought I'd get a girlfriend, that's all… Someone I thought could take care of my meals, my things…"

Kimiko looked at Mitsui as if he was the most despicable thing on the face of the earth. Mitsui could only look at the cemented floor of the shelter after seeing Kimiko's face.

Kimiko stood in front of Mitsui, and pointed her index finger at him. "Did you ever care about me from the beginning? Tell me, TELL ME, that you don't love me anymore… I DARE you!!!" cried Kimiko, her tears spilling over her cheeks.

_/Miko-chan, must you make it SO GODDAMN difficult??? /_

"I… don't love you anymore... Toyowara-san…"

A pang of hurt, as if a knife had been used, pierced through Kimiko's heart. In a pique of anger, Kimiko slapped Mitsui on the face, so hard, that it nearly sent him on the floor. Sadness followed. Kimiko dropped her aching hand that slapped Mitsui, and stared into the wet, dark, cloudy sky. _/I have to get out of here… Anywhere…someplace safe…/_

Not facing Mitsui, she uttered one word: "Sayonara…" before, running into the night, disappearing into the shadows.

After Kimiko left, Toyama called Mitsui on his cell phone to congratulate Mitsui on a successful break up, cackling loudly and evilly, before hanging up the phone. Mitsui sat in silence at the shelter, for several minutes. Standing up, he walked in the rain, amongst the lush greenery, thinking about what had just transpired. Mitsui then released a long, angst-ridden howl of agony, into the night sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running through the park, blinded by the rain, Kimiko aimlessly ran. She had to get out of the park, as soon as possible. But where would she go? Where COULD she go? She didn't want to go home. Once she reached the main road, she stopped. She looked to her left. Then she turned to her right. Her clothes were soaking wet, and not only weighed heavily on her plump frame, but stuck to her skin. Her hair was wet and dishevelled. Her make up ran down her face in trickles. She was a sorry sight to behold. She began walking to her right, and kept on walking, until she reached Yuki's home.

_/Should I go in? Maybe I shouldn't… Yuki-sempai's parents know nothing about me staying there… Might get her into trouble… Kuso! Where else can I go? /_

Kimiko then headed north. And reached the gates of the Akagi residence.

_/Should I go in? Maybe it wouldn't be too nice… Haruko-chan might be awakened…/_ looking at her watch, Kimiko sighed. _/It's 2 in the morning… What the hell am I doing, walking in the rain? Where should I go? Where CAN I go? /_ At all these thoughts, Kimiko slumped to the ground, outside the main gate, and sobbed. Suddenly, she felt something cold pressing against her chest.

_/Kogure-sempai's pendant…/_ thought Kimiko, turning it to it's behind, reading the inscription. _/"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. If that is so, then in the eyes of this pendant, the wearer is the most beautiful of all. Happy Birthday, Kimiko. ~ Kogure"/_

_/Such wonderful words, for such an unworthy person… me…/_

Kimiko stood up, and slowly made her way to Kogure's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kogure's home)

Kogure could be seen sleeping on the couch, with the television on, since he didn't have to do any dishes that night. He looked like an angel, asleep, without glasses. However, that angelic slumber was about to be disturbed, by someone at his door.

-Knock! Knock!

"Hmmm? Who's that?" muttered Kogure reaching for his spectacles, struggling to stand up, to answer the door. "H…hai! Chotto matte, kudasai!

-THUD!

"What the heck was that?" Kogure grumbled, as he turned the doorknob. When he opened the door, the wet body of Toyowara Kimiko was lying at his front door. 

"MASAKA!!!" cried Kogure, helping the semiconscious Kimiko to the couch. "Kimiko-chan, daijobu ka?"

"Hmmm? Hai, Daijobu desuuu…"

"What in heaven's name happened?" Kogure was worried about Kimiko's state of mind, rather than her appearance. Feeling her forehead, his face showed panic. "You're burning up, Kimiko-chan!"

Kimiko, lying down on the couch, just stared blankly into space, and after several minutes, she began to sob, uncontrollably.

"Kimiko-chan!!!"

Kimiko began to cease her crying, and then sat up, her eyes regaining their natural colour.

"Kogure-sempai, could you get me a towel please?"

"Hai. Chotto matte, kudasai…"

"Ano, could I go into the kitchen to drink something?"

"Hai, feel free to have anything you like, Kimiko-chan… Dozo…Will you be all right?" Kogure replied, as he went up the stairs to fetch a towel for Kimiko.

"Hai, daijobu desu." Replied Kimiko as she went to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kogure's room)

_/I wonder what happened to Kimiko-chan… did something happen to her during her date with Mitsui-san? Why isn't he with her?? I'll never understand those two…/_ Kogure shook his head in puzzlement. _/I'd better fix a little something for Kimiko-chan to eat later… she must be hungry… She looks kind of tired… her clothes are all wet, and sticking to her skin… Baka Kogure! Why are you thinking of such things! / _Kogure slapped himself lightly on his cheek. _/Luckily Akagi left a couple of clothes here when the three of us had to cram for the exams! Kimiko-chan should be able to fit into them…/ _(L.I.D.[author]: Ha ha! Kogure got a BIT hentai! Wheee…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In Kogure's kitchen)

_/"Let's break up."/_

_/"I… don't love you anymore... Toyowara-san…"/_

These words were replayed repeatedly in Kimiko's mind, as she entered Kogure's kitchen. Taking out a bottle of whisky form Kogure's parents' secret storage, she opened it, and drank straight from it. After she finished drinking her fill, she took the bottle and threw it away, for she didn't' want Kogure to get into trouble with broken shards of glass in his home. 

_/Baka Mitsui! BAKA!!! Who does he think he is???? I should have known that he was taking me for a ride! What a fool I've been! /_ Kimiko then banged her head; head butting it, once against the refrigerator door, leaving a slight dent on it. _/To think I've wasted my time on someone who could never love me! I'm the Baka! BAKA!!! /_ Kimiko paused for a couple of seconds, before thinking again. _/But I can't stop loving him, can I? Can I? What about my pride? My integrity? The feeling called love in my heart… Will or can I have it back? What can I do? /_

A bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder roared outside the house.

Kimiko eyed the drawer where she knew Kogure kept his cooking utensils. She walked towards it, and opened the drawer. The glint of a sharp knife caught her eye. She picked it up, and a slow, but soon wide smile crept up onto her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Ghostwriter-san: Thank you so much then, for reviewing! ^_^ *hugz* did you get enough sleep that night? ^_^ Oh no, he'll die? NOOO!!! :p Hmm… Mitsui is a man's man… he has something we girls will never understand, a huge ego.

Fehrocious-san: LOL! You're Mitsui mad, ne? *LOL at Kaede-kun* Hai, Miko-chan is a good girl ne? :p LOL how's your baking? Need any tips? :p *hugz*

Icko14-san: Glad I help to keep you coming back for more! ^_^ *hugz*

Demented ding-san: Yeap, he always wears the hottest club wear! ^_~ *LID considers Demented's offer for the price of a happy meal* I'll think about it! LOL 

Rikachan-san: Nope Toyama's not in the comic or anime, he's from the realms of my mind kept for evil villains… ^Sweat drop^ arigato! Hope you like this chapter too! :p

Charon-san: ^Sweat drop^ on time is a subjective matter… You have to check regularly for updates my dear friend! ^_^ Didn't you get the email I sent you?? O_o *notices charon-san's want to kick her, and sweat drops*

E.C-san: Gomen ne, they did break up… Who knows, they might get back? *whistles* But don't take my word for it, you'll have to continue reading my fic like everyone else, gomen! ^_^ 

Super rookie-san: Well, from the looks of things, they did break up… *looks at Super rookie-san with her sharpened sword/knife and sweat drops* Ano…

Yen-san: Arigato! *Bows* Please do come back for updates! Hope you like this chapter!

Lady Harlequin-san: Well, see for yourself, they broke up now… still working on the chapters for the new fic too, but rest assured, it won't affect the quality in my other fics! ^_^

SyiveSe-san: LOL *sees how fickle SyiveSe-san can be* ^Sweat drop^ Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Now enjoy this one! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22 On A Night Like This

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 22 – On A Night Like This   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, On A Night Like This BY the singer Kylie Minogue on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!) **

"Kimiko-chan! I have the towels! I've brought fresh clothes for you as well and… YAMERO (Stop)!!!!" shouted Kogure as he saw Kimiko with a knife in her hand. 

Kimiko turned to look at Kogure with eyes that were glazed with sadness, pain, and wanton self-destruction. "WHY?"

Kogure took the knife away from Kimiko's grasp, and threw it to the other side of the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this???" asked Kogure, full of concern and anger, his hands on Kimiko's shoulders, shaking her.

"KOGURE-SEMPAI!!!!" cried Kimiko as she fell into his arms, and cried her heart out, making his shirt damp.

Some Kimiko's wet hair was strewn at her feet, for she had cut off her hair with the knife, and was only half finished. Kogure was lucky he had entered the kitchen when he did, for Kimiko had only nicked her wrist, and a few drops of blood could be seen on her wrist. Kogure and Kimiko stayed in that position until Kimiko slowly ceased her crying. It pained Kogure to see Kimiko suffering like this, and when she had stopped crying, Kogure cupped her chin, to make her look at him. Kimiko's face was all red, from crying and the alcohol, and something strange happened. Kimiko smiled, and began to sing. Softly… yet surely, she began to sing. 

(L.I.D.[author]: Kylie Minogue – On a Night Like This)

{Don't say, it's like a fantasy

When you, know this is how it should be}

At her words, Kogure began to blush.

{* You kiss me, I'm falling, can you hear me calling

You touch me; I want you, feels like I've always known you      ^Kimiko looking at Kogure^

** On a night like this, I wanna stay forever

On a night like this, just wanna be together

On a night like this}

"Kimiko-chan…" Kogure started to stammer.

Kimiko just put her index finger on his lips; only the loud pitter-patter sound of the rain hitting on Kogure's roof could be heard.

{Now I'm, getting closer to you

Hold me, I just can't be without you}

At which Kimiko began to lean her head onto Kogure's shoulder, and putting her hand on the area between his shoulder and neck.

{You kiss me, I'm falling it's your name I'm calling.

You touch me; I want you, feels like I've always known you

[Repeat **] 

Seems I've known you a lifetime

Now its time to make you mine       ^Kogure blushes at this part of her singing^

On a night like this…

On a night like this… ohhhh

You kiss me, I'm falling, You touch me  

On a night like this, just wanna be together

[Repeat **]

You kiss me, I'm falling, you touch me ^Kimiko sings as if she's asking Kogure to kiss her^

On a night like this

You kiss me, I'm falling, you touch me ^Kimiko sings as if she's asking Kogure to kiss her^

On a night like this

You kiss me, I'm falling, you touch me ^Kimiko sings as if she's asking Kogure to kiss her^

On a night like this ... till fade }

When Kimiko finished her song, she smiled at Kogure. Kogure gulped, and caressed Kimiko's cheek, blushing furiously, as he didn't know what else to do. Kimiko closed her eyes, Kogure brought his head down, and the two kissed on the lips. (L.I.D.[author]: About bloody time! :p) 

_/Her lips, feel so warm… I feel warm… What am I doing? I have absolutely no idea…/_ thought Kogure.

_/Kogure-sempai feels so warm… protective… What am I doing? /_ Thought Kimiko in her subconscious.

_/But this… this feels so RIGHT…/_ both thought simultaneously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they kissed, they hugged each other, and Kimiko sneezed.

"Achoo!!!"

"Will you let me help you change into dry clothes, Kimiko-chan?" asked Kogure, concerned that she might get pneumonia.

Kimiko nodded. They both then went into Kogure's bedroom, and he helped Kimiko get changed out of her wet clothes, into Akagi's Shohoku High Basketball jersey and shorts, and then dressed the wound on her wrist. 

"Arigato, Kogure-sempai..." Thanked Kimiko, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Daijobu, Kimiko-chan. Here, you can sleep in my room tonight. I'll go downstairs to sleep, ne?" Kogure replied as he turned to go out. Kimiko tugged at his shirt, and looked down to the floor.

"Kogure-sempai, don't go. Don't leave me alone… Onegai…"

That was all that was needed, and Kogure slept next to Kimiko. Kogure slept with his back next to Kimiko, but she turned him over, and they faced each other. Kogure blushed, and Kimiko looked at Kogure, with tears in her eyes. Kogure wrapped the blanket around her, and told Kimiko: "Kimiko-chan, nakenaide yo (Don't cry). I'm here." He held her body close to his to share his warmth and fell asleep in each other's arms. (L.I.D.[author]: They didn't do any hanky panky just for your info, HENTAI! *thwack!*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kogure's home, Saturday morning, 15th of February)

When Kimiko woke up, the birds were singing outside from Kogure's bedroom window, and she not only experienced the worst hangover she had ever had, but also the warmth of someone's body against her. Thoughts of what had happened last night flashed before her, and she blushed at remembering whom she kissed last night. Tilting her head upwards, she saw her Kogure-sempai, still asleep with his arms around her shoulder protectively, without his spectacles.

_/Kawaii. /_ Smiled Kimiko, before closing her eyes, feeling the warmth and feeling of comfort.

A few seconds later, Kogure opened his eyes, to see a sleeping Kimiko facing him.

_/Kawaii. /_ Thought Kogure, before closing his eyes, thanking the gods that one of his dreams had come true.

The two were contented, and stayed that way for a long time, until…

-Ring! Ring! Ring! (Nokia Tone of the Slam Dunk Opening Theme)

Kogure woke up, and unthinkingly reached out for Kimiko's mobile phone.

"Moshi moshi? Kogure desu…" greeted Kogure in his early morning voice, for he was still half asleep, which happened to be quite manly sounding. (L.I.D.[author]: Hee hee!)

"Who's that? Kogure? Who are you? Where's Kimiko-chan? Watashi wa Natsumi desu!" shrieked the other voice from Kimiko' mobile phone.

A jolt of realisation jerked Kogure into a stammering and blushing idiot, as he tried to explain who he was to the caller. As he began to stammer, Kimiko woke up, and smiled at Kogure, which made him clam up immediately.

"Hello? Kimiko-chan? Where are you? Who's that guy?" the loud voice on her mobile phone cried.

"Here, Kogure-sempai, let me…" smiled Kimiko rather naughtily, as she took the phone from Kogure's hand, which made Kogure blush madly. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Kimiko-chan? Natsumi desu! Who's that guy? You're half an hour late for the cooking meet! Where the hell are you???"

"Soyo!!! Soyo!!!" shouted Aki and Yumi in the background.

"Itai…" grumbled Kimiko. "You guys start without me… I'll be there soon, all right? Onegai!"

"Yare yare! Hayaku, Kimiko-chan!"

"Haiiii!"

-Click

"Ohayo, Kogure-sempai…" greeted Kimiko, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aa. Ohayo, Kimiko-chan…"

"Ano ne… Arigato…"

"Aa."

"Before we do anything, Kogure-sempai, would you do me three favours?"

"Nani ka?"

"Firstly, would you help me with my cooking meet today?"

Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ "Hai! What's the second thing?"

"Secondly, would you accompany me to the hair saloon later?

"Hai. Now the third?"

"Would you… remind me what I received from you last night?" Kimiko asked blushing as ripe as a tomato. "I'd like to know, if I was having a dream or something…"

Kogure looked at her as if she was his Joan or Arc or something, and smiled, as he held her closer to him. He then bent his head down, cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, once again, as Kimiko melted in his arms. "Does that help?" Kogure asked softly.

"Hai, it does… Kogure-sempai, gomen ne demo, shall we pretend nothing happened, for now, until I can get my thinking straight first? I hope you understand…"

"Hai, Kimiko-chan…I totally understand." Kogure replied, smiling fully. "Ano, shall we get out of bed now, and get to your cooking meet?"

"Hai!" cried Kimiko enthusiastically. "Ano, Kogure-sempai, what in heaven's name am I wearing???" asked Kimiko, pointing to the Shohoku High jersey and shorts.

Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ "Ano… That's Akagi's…"

"Sonna!!! (No way!!)" ^Sweat drop^  (L.I.D.[author]: A humour snippet… LAUGH dammit! :p )

The two then playfully rushed to get ready, with Kimiko pushing the rest of her hair into a big cap, as if nothing had happened, and after that, finally managed to get out of the house, and to Shohoku High, where Kimiko's cooking meet was held. (L.I.D.[author]: Don't forget, Kimiko's hair is half short, half long now. :p) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at Shohoku High, the two greeted everyone, who had all raised eyebrows, at their Secretary, who entered the kitchens with a strange boy. However, everything went as planned after Kimiko introduced Kogure to everyone, which made the other three girls eye Kimiko suspiciously. Kogure then helped Kimiko with the heavy task of acquiring the ingredients from the Shohoku High Ingredients storeroom, and also helping them sample their wonderful, and some not so wonderful dishes made by both the sophomores and freshmen. The whole room was dusted with icing sugar, flour, and smoke, by those freshmen who knew nuts about cooking, and who just burnt their food.

The committee member placements of the President, the Vice-president, the Secretary and the treasurer were still kept intact, by the four original members, Aki, Yumi, Kimiko and Natsumi respectively, for the month of February. After the meet was over, Chie-sensei tried nearly every dish, and politely declined those burnt offerings by the freshmen with a sweat drop on her head. Everyone then pitched in to help clean up the area, after all the tasting and teasing were over.

After everyone left, except Kogure and the four girls, Natsumi burst out with a loud yell.

Kogure, Kimiko, Aki and Yumi: ^Sweat drop^ "What was that for?!?!"

"Kimiko-chan! Why did Kogure-san pick up your phone this morning? Something's fishy here…"

"Soyo!! Soyo!!" chorused Aki and Yumi. 

Both Kogure and Kimiko could only look at each other, before they began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" cried the three girls simultaneously.

"Would you?" ask Kogure, looking at Kimiko.

"Why not?" replied Kimiko, before telling Aki, Yumi and Natsumi that they had been studying the previous night, and that was all that had happened, hoping they wouldn't see through her lie.

"Are you sure?" chorused the three of them, with disbelieving eyes at the two.

Kogure and Kimiko: ^Sweat drop and puff of smoke from their mouths from exasperation^ "We're sure!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Charon-san: *hugz u back* I know, but you're virtually kick may do me harm who knows? *Whistles* Yep I got two more fics out.. do patronise them ne? Onegai!!! You know I ALWAYS send you updates! ^_^ *sees pom poms, is grateful and swet drops*

Demented ding-san: *looks as Demented ding head butts and scold a chibi Mitsui and ^Sweat drop^* Ha ha! BTW, I've never heard of Kogure being a BIT ecchi, so why not? He's a normal boy ne? ^_^ Arigato! Do come back again soon!

Fran-san: Thanks! Glad to see you've come back to read them! ^_^ *hugz*

Nellie-san: Yeah he is isn't he? BTW, will update the other fic you like, about Uozumi soon! Ja! ^_^

Super rookie-san: LOL yes, Kogure is getting a bit cheeky! :p How r u? ^_^

Lady Harlequin-san: *looks as Fujima-kun holds back Harle and sweat drops* You're enjoying this aren't you? LOL and I already posted up our fic! ^_^ Will need your help sometimes though! ^_^ *hugz*

Fehrocious-san: How would you know? :p What ddi you mean by: "miko-chan IS a great...."? LOL Kaede you naughty boy, stealing my props like that…

Ghostwriter-san: Hear it for men's ego, something we will never understand in our whole lifetime. ^Sweat drop^ Sure, when I decide to torment or kill off Toyama, you can join the other kind people who have volunteered their services. ^_^ Thank goodness you're not gonna kill off Mitsui!! May I help in teaching Mitsui is your fic a lesson? *evil glint in my eyes* 

JCM-san: I agree, so, there goes Kogure to save her! ^_^ Please do come back again soon! You have an email, so I can send you updates? :p


	23. Chapter 23 Casey's Club Closure

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 23 – Casey's Club Closure   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the songs, "Who the hell are you" AND "Don't call me baby" BY the singer Madison Avenue on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

 (Casey's Club, Saturday Night, 15th of February)

"WHAT!!!!" Shouted Casey, the owner of the nightclub.

"Itai… You heard what I said, Casey-san… I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but I really have to…" shrugged Kimiko. 

"B… But…you're our best act! I'll double your pay!!!" blubbered Casey. "Everybody loves you, because of your voice and humour! And you look so cute with your short hair now!"

"Casey-san… It isn't about the money…" Kimiko softly replied, as she held his hands comfortingly. "Please don't mistake my reasons… I just can't work here anymore…" Kimiko sadly looked at the floor. "And thanks for your complement about my hair. Ha ha!"

"What did that yarou Mitsui do to you? If you want, I'll pound him into bacon bits if he offended you!"

"Oh no! Casey-san!" Kimiko said, trying her best to laugh. "He didn't do anything… Tell you what, since we're friends, I'll discuss with my next working place to let me perform here twice a month, or when I can, what say you? You know I'm sincere, Casey-san…"

"Hai, I know you well enough that you're not the type to run and go unless there's a good reason… Hai, I accept your request… I could never turn you down, now could I, Kimiko-chan?" smiled Casey.

"Arigato, Casey-san!" cried Kimiko, hugging Casey who looked like Danny Devito. "I'll go get ready now for tonight's last show." Kimiko said, as she kissed Casey on his forehead, closing her dressing room door.

^FLASHBACK^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you want me to wear THIS???" asked Kogure, looking at the silk material Kimiko had handed him. 

"Hai, now wear it quick, I have to go to work soon! You'll accompany me won't you, Kogure-sempai?" pleaded Kimiko. "Besides, I'll have to stay with you for a while ne? I already brought my luggage!" Kimiko said, pointing to her big suitcase that she had temporarily put in Kogure's room.

"Hai, Demo… This shirt is…"

"That shirt is perfect, Kogure-sempai! You'll look cool in it! Besides, after I'm through with you, Mitsui won't recognise you!" exclaimed Kimiko. "See, we even bought contact lenses, ne?"

"Hai…" sighed Kogure, as he resigned himself to her hands. "Just get it over with, onegai?"

"Hai!" cried Kimiko, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^END OF FLASHBACK^

"Kogure-sempai! You look absolutely kawaii!"

"Aa. Glad someone thinks so…"

"Honto ni!!! My female colleagues were all over me, asking me for your number!!" swore Kimiko, with her hand on her heart.

"Hai, I believe you… Now, where exactly do I sit in the audience, again?"

"Second set of tables from the right, facing the stage. You'll be fine. Just help me look out for Mitsui-san, and wink at me if he's there, all right?"

"H… Hai." Kogure blushed at the thought of openly winking at Kimiko, when she was on stage.

"All right, I'm ready. Iko ka? (Shall we go?)"

"Aa."

When Kimiko emerged from her dressing room, her hair was short, and neat, not like a boy's hair cut, but hers had wisps, and was also teased up, and her make up was stunning, complementing her round face. She was dressed in a black V-neck blouse, wearing Kogure-sempai pendant, with black ladies pants to match. She still subconsciously wore Mitsui's ring but didn't notice it. As for Kogure, he was wearing a deep maroon silk shirt, with gold cufflinks, black pants, and a leather belt with black shoes. He wore contact lenses, and his hair was teased up, and he looked as if he was a magazine male model. The both of them looked smouldering hot together, and brought a lot of attention from everyone. The males noticed Kimiko, whilst the females noticed Kogure. Two males especially took notice of Kimiko.

_/Oh god, Kimiko-chan, you look so wonderful tonight…/ _thought Kogure and Mitsui. (L.I.D.[author]: Hey, nobody said fat girls should look ugly all the time!!) 

Going on the stage, Kimiko tested the microphone, and adjusted the microphone stand.

"Hello, testing 1,2 3… All right… Is everybody ready TONIGHT?" shouted Kimiko over the microphone.

A roar of approval from the crowd replied.

"I can't hear you! ARE YOU GUYS READY?"

An even louder roar was heard from the crowd.

"Alright! Tonight is Casey's Club Party night, yeah? Well, I'm sure you've been enjoying the sounds of the previous acts, who might I add, ARE fabulous! Give it up for them mou ichidou onegai! (One more time, please)"

^Loud clapping all around^

Kogure looked around, and saw, in the far corner of the club, a lone figure leaning against the wall. It was Mitsui! Kogure then quickly turned away, thanking the gods Mitsui didn't recognise him, and sat in a relaxed position, before winking at Kimiko's direction. His thumb pointed in the direction where Mitsui was, when Kogure put his hand on his mouth, as if he was wiping his mouth. Kimiko saw Kogure's wink, and subtly nodded.

"ALL RIGHT then… Mina, tonight, I have some good news, and some bad news… Which do you want to hear first?" A majority shouted for the good news, whilst the minority shouted for the bad news.

"All right, good news first… I'm going to sing you guys two songs tonight and we'll be having a blast tonight!"

A roar of approval from the crowd replied.

"Now for the bad news… I will tell you all after I perform! Ha ha!"

Everyone laughed.

"Therefore, I shall start tonight's first song, something called, "Who The Hell Are You"! Hope you all like it! All right guys, hit it!" Everyone in the club began to tap their feet, and all were soon dancing on the dance floor, with enthusiasm.

(L.I.D.[author]: Madison Avenue - Title: Who The Hell Are You)

* (Well) now when I was a little girl, my mamma sat me down and told me all about the world.

Now she, she told me true, she said one day you would probably break my heart in two.

But now I, I beg to differ baby; I don't take it, that way you like to give it.

Now look at you, on your knees, sweet as sugar baby, sayin' please.

I said I'm looking at you, well

Said I'm looking at you, aah hah

I said I'm looking at you, (yeah)

** Now who the hell are you to treat me like that?

I don't care where you've been, what you've done or where you're at.

Now who the hell are you to act that way you do?

You won't be smiling by the time I'm through with you.

Now who the hell are you?

Well now, ain't no cheating, ain't no lying,

Ain't no explaining justifying going on around here.

Now stand up and be a man, if you want it, come and get it baby catch me if you can.

Come on and catch me if you can

Well you know that, if you want it, come and get it, if you want it, Owwww.

[Repeat **]

[Repeat * , ** , **]

(End of song)

While Kimiko was singing, she danced on the stage sexily, and took several glances at where Mitsui was supposed to be, but mostly at Kogure. Kogure nearly had a nosebleed when he saw how sexily Kimiko danced. (L.I.D.[author]: Ha ha!)

_/Masaka! Can she see me? Kuso!!!! / _As Mitsui listened to the lyrics of the song, his heart was torn to bits, slowly but surely. 

"All right! Now my next song is called "Don't Call Me Baby"! ENJOY!" Kimiko announced, as the music changed to her second song for the night.

(L.I.D.[author]: Madison Avenue - Title: Don't Call Me Baby)

You and me, we had an opportunity

And we can make it something really cool

But you, you think I'm not that kinda girl

I'm here to tell you, baby, I know how to rock your world

* Don't think that I'm not strong; I'm the one to take you on

Don't underestimate me, boy; I'll make you sorry you were born

You don't know me, the way you really should

You sure misunderstood, don't call me, baby

You got to learn that, baby, that'll never do

You know I don't belong to you

It's time you knew I'm not your baby

I belong to me, so don't call me baby

Behind my smile is my IQ

I'm must admit this does not sit with you likes of you

You're really sweet, mmm, you're really nice

But didn't Mamma ever tell you not to play with fire

[Repeat *]

(End of Song)

"Yosh! I hope you people had a good time tonight!"

A roar of approval from the crowd replied Kimiko.

"As for the bad news, mina, I'm afraid that tonight's my last night at Casey's Club, therefore, I thank everyone for your support, and hope you'll continue supporting Casey-san's establishment even after I've gone."

Kimiko took a very deep bow, smiled, and left the stage, towards the back door exit.

Everyone immediately stopped their chattering, and the whole club became silent.

"What?!?!"

"Kimiko-chan's last night??"

"Sonna! It can't be!"

Those were some of the murmurs that filled the club. Casey-san sweat dropped, and fiddled with his hands, getting ready to answer questions from his customers about the loss of one of his best singers.

Kogure was already waiting in a taxi for Kimiko, when she showed up from the back exit. Kimiko hopped into the cab, and the both of them went back to Kogure's home. Kimiko leaned onto Kogure's shoulders, and cried all the way back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they both returned to Kogure's home, they bathed (L.I.D.[author]: In separate bathrooms of course, hentai!) and dressed into their night clothes. Kimiko sat on the living couch, waiting for Kogure, who was preparing some hot chocolate. 

"Hai, Dozo." Said Kogure, placing a mug of piping hot chocolate, with mini marshmallows on top.

"Marshmallows! You remembered, Kogure-sempai!"

"Ha ha! Nan da yo? (What do you mean?) You never take hot chocolate without marshmallows, unless unavailable, ne, Kimiko-chan?" winked Kogure playfully, sipping his own hot chocolate slowly, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Ne, Kogure-sempai, I'm ready for it now…"

"Are you sure?" Kogure looked deep into Kimiko's eyes.

"Hai." Said Kimiko, sitting closer to Kogure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Replies!!

Cherry Blossoms Kaorin-san: No problem at all! ^_^ Oh, I end my story with a Meow and a cat face to know that it's the end of the chapter, (IF they are as dense as Hanamichi! :p) but seriously, it's my way of saying HI! To my readers, and how cute and chibi I can be! ^_^ Hope that answers your question! ^_^

Babygwing-san: about time you came to my fic! LOL was wondering when you'd come over! ^_^ *hugz* LOL As for the Jap words, I'm sorry, coz I intended to write for those who knew a bit of Japanese, but I'll include more translations now, okie? :p except to those small words which are VERY obvious. :p And my fic, it goes all the way when Akagi and Kogure were in the first year, way before slam dunk started. Thanks a lot!

SyiveSe-chan: *LOL as you swoon and nose bleed about Kogure* Ha ha! You're Kogure mad! Hey, it isn't easy coming up with four fics, but I hope to finish one of them soon! LOL

F5C-san: Will do! Hope you like this chapter, and look out for the next one coming out soon after more wonderful people like you review! ^_^

Lady Harlequin-chan: Erm, it's not yet the end, so you'll have to figure out who she ends up with… he he he… *Evil grin* I'm glad you got tingles up your spine when you read the last chapter, and I hope to send more on the way! LOL Enjoy this chapter! Dozo!! ^_^

Super rookie-chan: Yep, they kissed twice! LOL Glad you saw the humour in that! ^_^ Come back soon!

Nellie-chan: LOL We'll see how this goes, coz I want the readers to enjoy my fic! ^_^ *hugz*

Ghostwriter-chan: It's too soon to tell. :p

Mitsui no Miko-chan-chan: Oh no, Kimiko didn't get over him yet… Just for your info.

Fehrocious-chan: THANK YOU for being the 100th person to review me! ^_^ *hugz* I'm so happy that my first fic has gotten so much support from lovely readers like you! ^_^ Okie, on to proper replies… *covers ears as fehrocious-chan screams her head off* LOL okie, so now I know you're not hentai. *stcks tongue back at you!* LOL :p *sweat drops at Rukawa-kun*

Demented ding-chan: LOL Kogure does NOT ogle!!! (yet) Nya ha ha ha!!!! :p Come back soon, and hope you liked this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24 Noche Buena Fiesta!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 24 –Noche Buena Fiesta or Wonderful Night Festival (in Spanish)   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the songs, "Whenever, Wherever" AND "Ciega Sordomuda" BY the singer Shakira on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

Kimiko sat nearer to Kogure, and leaned on the couch with a box of tissue on her lap, began to tell Kogure what happened between her and Mitsui. Kogure seriously listened, his eyes never leaving Kimiko's eyes. Kogure could feel himself burn with an anger he never knew he could possess. He also never knew Mitsui to be so uncaring and despicable. He wanted so much to hold Kimiko in his arms, and keep her away from the bad things that happened to her, yet, he listened, silently. When Kimiko finished, she was sobbing heavily, and held her face in her hands. After several minutes, Kimiko regained her composure, and sniffled.

"Kogure-sempai, I'm grateful, that you've taken me in, and cared for me, demo, I don't think I can be with you. That is, if you have ever liked me in that manner… I'm still hurting, deep inside, because of Mitsui-san, and I feel, it wouldn't be fair to you, if I got involved with you…Not until I feel I'm totally ready…"

"Hai, I do understand, Kimiko-chan… Daijobu desu… Although I do feel for you, you know that we'll always be friends first, no matter what, right?"

Kimiko nodded, smiling a little. "I'll have to find somewhere else to work, since I don't want Mitsui to find me… I just can't stand the idea of him watching me perform anymore at Casey's…"

"Where do you think you can work? At nightclubs again?" asked Kogure, concerned.

"Hai. It's a decent job, I'm only a singer, not a dancing girl." Kimiko laughed at her self-inflicted joke, before taking another sip from her mug. "Daijobu, Kogure-sempai. In the business, I've gotten a few contacts, here and there."

"I hope that is the case…"

After talking about it some more, Kogure and Kimiko decided to call it a night, and headed to bed, both sharing Kogure's bed again, since they hadn't had the time to get the spare mattress from Kogure's messy attic. However, they were not in each other's arms, as Kogure respected Kimiko's wishes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of weeks had passed since Kimiko's last night at Casey's and she had been concentrating on her studies for the moment. Kimiko had also returned to the Shohoku High Basketball Club, and had met Ayako and Miyagi Ryota.

"So, this is the belle of Shohoku High, Ayako!" grinned Kimiko.

"Sonna! Chigau yo(you're mistaken), Toyowara-sempai!" blushed the curly haired girl.

"Iie, onegai, call me Kimiko." Kimiko smiled kindly at the freshman.

"Ano, then just call me Aya-chan then, Toyo… I mean, Kimiko-sempai! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!!"

Kimiko waved her hands, and smiled. "Yuki-sempai, I must hand it to you, you've taught her well!"

"Only the best! And you're welcome to be the manageress if you wish, Kimiko-chan! Aya-chan has been waiting for your return! Ne, Aya-chan?" winked Yuki.

"Hai! I have been eagerly waiting to learn from you Kimiko-sempai!" cried the Ayako enthusiastically.

"Ano ne… All right, if it's really ok with you, Aya-chan!"

"Aya-chan!" shouted a male voice.

"Mattaku…" sighed Ayako.

Both Yuki and Kimiko giggled. "I see you're prince charming has arrived ne, Aya-chan?" smirked Kimiko.

"Chigau yo!!!" cried Ayako, her hands on her face, blushing.

"Konnichiwa, Toyowara-sempai!" bowed a curly haired freshman.

"Konnichiwa. Onegai, call me Kimiko."

"Hai, ore wa Miyagi Ryota, but you can call me Ryota, Kimiko-sempai!"

"Hai, Ryota-kun." Smiled Kimiko.

Therefore, Kimiko was now the manageress of the Shohoku High Basketball Club, once again, and Ayako became the assistant manageress. On her birthday this year however, Kimiko didn't want it to be celebrated, so only a handful celebrated it with her at Dinny's, namely, Akagi, Kogure, Yuki, Ayako and Ryota.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, Kimiko received a call from her Spanish friend, Carmen, that her Latin Club, Caliente (HOT in Spanish), needed an act, since the performer fell sick. Kimiko agreed immediately, for they were good friends. Evidently, Kimiko had learnt Spanish in junior high, until the present day.

(Start of conversation in Spanish)

"How any songs do you need me to sing?"

"Two, one of your choice, one for me."

"For you?"

"Yes, it's the 2nd year anniversary for me and Juan, so I was thinking, could you perform a song for us?"

"Sure, no problem! I'll even throw in a discount on my fee for you two lovebirds!" chuckled Kimiko.

"No way! Juan was so pleased when he heard you were going to sing at our club for our 2nd anniversary! He's a great fan of your singing!"

"Oh please, stop with the flattery, my friend, it will get you everywhere! Ha ha! Just don't get jealous of me all right? I've already thought of the song I'm going to sing, it's "Ciega Sordomuda"."

"Yeah, sure… So I'll see you this Saturday then?"

"Yup! Can I bring a friend or two? Oh yes, would you also be so kind as to allow my friends to sit with a few of our amigas (Friends)?"

"No problem! Drinks are on the house! Your friends are our friends!"

"Ha ha! I shan't stand on the ceremony then! So I'll see you then!"

"Sí, Adios!"

"Adios!"

(End of conversation in Spanish)

Kogure looked at Kimiko, in awe. "You speak SPANISH?"

"Hai, so desu. Naze(why)?" Kimiko grinned at Kogure.

Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ "So what was the conversation about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I've got a gig in a Spanish Club, and you, Kogure-sempai, are invited!"

Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ "Ano…"

"Bring a friend, it'll be fun. Maybe Akagi-sempai would go? I don't think you've been to any Spanish clubs, have you, Kogure-sempai?"

"Nope." Kogure replied, and then looked at Kimiko, his face turning grim. "Has Mitsui?"

"No."

"Good." At this, Kogure smiled.

"Kogure-sempai…"

"I'll call Akagi, and ask him to come along…"

"Hai. Be dressed to kill, ne, Kogure-sempai?" Kimiko winked at Kogure. "Also, tell Akagi-sempai to dress smartly, ok?"

"Mattaku, here we go again…" Kogure sweat dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(8th May, Saturday, At Kogure's home)

-Knock! Knock!

"Hai! Chotto matte kudasai!" shouted Kogure, rushing to open the door.

"Aa. Kogu… Sumimasen, may I know where Kogure is?" Akagi asked the good-looking stranger who opened the door for him. Akagi wore an army green turtle neck sweater, with matching pants. Nothing much could be done about his hair though. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"Akagi, it's me…"

Akagi's eyes bulged out when he saw Kogure. "NANI? Kogure? What the hell happened to you?"

This time round, Kogure was wearing a beige long sleeve shirt, with a slightly darker beige pants. His hair was teased up, once again, but in a somewhat different style, and he wore no spectacles. This was the first time Akagi had seen Kogure dressed up, since Akagi wasn't there when Kogure accompanied Kimiko on the closing night of Casey's.

"Kimiko-chan, enough said. I even have a matching long jacket to boot!!" pointing to the jacket on the couch.

"Humph, you look nice for a change! ^Whisper^ Hey, did you ask her out yet?"

Kogure: "Akagi!!!" ^Sweat drop^ 

"Yare, yare…"

"Gomen nasai! I'm ready mina!" yelled Kimiko, as she descended down the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(8th May, Saturday, At the Spanish club)

When the three of them entered the club, it was a different world and lifestyle experience for Akagi and Kogure. The huge club was dimly lit, with candle burning in the background, making a romantic and sensual mood to the atmosphere. There many tables, as well as a central dance floor, where couples could slow dance or have a raving fiesta. The current act was a soulful singer, and many couples were slow dancing on the dance floor.

(L.I.D.[author]: Start of the use of English unless stated)

"Kimiko! So good to see you!" greeted Carmen. "You're looking good!"

Kimiko wore a long sleeved black dress that had a low V-cut at the back, after she took off her coat.

"The feeling is mutual, Carmen! My I introduce to you, my two best friends, Señor Akagi and Señor Kogure."

"Welcome! I am Carmen! Welcome to my humble club! Please take a seat at table number eight, near the stage, and have a good time! Señorita Kimiko, you'll show them where it is, and then prepare for your performance, won't you? Dressing room number 7."

"Of course, Carmen. Gracias!"

When Kimiko lead both Akagi and Kogure to the table, she introduced them to her other friends who happened to be older than the both of them to Enrique, Juan, Oscar, and Julio. 

"They will help you translate the songs slowly, Akagi-sempai, Kogure-sempai…" mentioned Kimiko. "You guys will help my friends understand the songs, won't you?" smiled Kimiko at the other four guys.

"Sure, Kimiko, don't worry!" replied Oscar and Juan.

(In Spanish)

"So Kimiko, which one's your boyfriend? It can't be the gorilla, so I'm betting it's the other one isn't it? Why don't you ever give me a chance?" asked Enrique, winking at Kogure.

Kogure: _/Is that guy gay? I seriously hope not! / ^Sweat drop^ _

"Enrique, you're so mean! Ha ha! And for your information, I do not, have a boyfriend, and I'm not looking, so don't get your hopes up!" grinned Kimiko.

"Not even for a drink, Kimiko?" tried Enrique again, flirting.

"We'll see! Ha ha!"

(End of Spanish conversation)

(L.I.D.[author]: Latin men have an eye for plumper women, Amen! LOL!)

"All right everyone, I'm going to go and prepare! I'll be in my dressing room!" waved Kimiko.

"Hai!" waved Kogure and Akagi.

Akagi and Kogure made fast friends with Enrique, Juan, Oscar and Julio, and ordered a round of drinks that was on the house, courtesy of Carmen and Juan. 

Once the singer had finished, Carmen went onto the stage and announced that Kimiko was up next, much to everyone's approval. 

Going on stage, Kimiko tested the microphone, and adjusted the microphone stand.

(In Spanish)

"Hola everybody! Testing 1,2 3… All right… Is everybody ready to get down and party?!?" asked Kimiko over the microphone.

A roar of approval from the crowd replied.

"Alright! Tonight is a very special night; it's the 2nd anniversary of my dear friends, Carmen and Juan. Not only that, my personal friends is here to experience their first night in a Latin club! Give them a big round of applause, please!"

^Rowdy calls and applause^

"The first song I'm going to sing, is called "Whenever, Wherever", dedicated to Carmen and Juan. May you both love each other forever! And the second song of my choice is "Ciega Sordomuda" and I'm sure it's bound to send you guys dancing! All right, without further adieu, let's get this party started!"

(L.I.D.[author]: Shakira - Whenever, Wherever)

^As the music began, Kimiko clutched the microphone, and swayed her hips slowly to the beat^

Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence 

Baby I would climb the Andes solely

To count the freckles on your body

Never could imagine there were only

Ten million ways to love somebody

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le        ^more swaying of her body to the beat^

Can't you see

I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

There over, here under       ^Kogure gulped, as Kimiko ran her hand from her shoulder down to her hips^

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

(Music) ^ Kimiko made some dancing moves ala Ricky Martin (L.I.D.[author]: Hee hee!)^

Lucky that my lips not only mumble

They spill kisses like a fountain

Lucky that my breasts are small and humble

So you don't confuse them with mountains          ^Kogure gulped more^ 

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother

To run for cover when I need it

And these two eyes that for no other       ^Kimiko points to her eyes, then caressing her cheeks^

The day you leave will cry a river 

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le

At your feet

I'm at your feet         ^Pointing to everyone^

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

There over, here under             ^pointing to the ground^

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

And that's the deal my dear

(Music) ^ Everyone began to salsa^

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le           ^Kimiko begins to sexily sway to the beat^

Think out loud

Say it again

Le do le le le le

Tell me one more time

That you'll live

Lost in my eyes.             ^Kimiko then swings her head back^

Whenever, wherever           ^Kimiko's hands scan the audience ^

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

There over, here under

You've got me head over heals           ^points to the guys^

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

Whenever, wherever             ^Kimiko's hands scan the audience^

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

There over, here under

You've got me head over heals           ^points to the guys^

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

(End of song, and then the music changes to the next song; Ciega Sordomuda)

^Kimiko closes her eyes, takes a few steps in front, sways her hips lazily and sings from the bottom of her heart^

Se me acaba el argumento 

Y la metodología

Cada vez que se aparece frente a mí

Tu anatomia     ^Kimiko has her hands sexily on her hips^

Por que este amor ya no entiende

De consejos, ni razones

Se alimenta de pretextos

Y le faltan pantalones      ^Kimiko points to her pants^

Este amor no me permite

Estar en pie

Porque ya hasta me há quebrado

Los talones

Y aunque me levante volveré a caer

Si te acercas nada es útil

Para esta inútil

Chorus: 

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,       ^ Kimiko waves her hands in the air^

Torpe, traste, testaruda,

Es todo lo que he sido

Por ti me he convertido

En una cosa que no hace

Otra cosa más que amarte

Pienso en ti día y noche

Y no se como olvidarte        ^ Kimiko shakes her head side to side wildly^

(Music)

Cuántas veces he intentado

Enterrarte en mi memoria            ^She has her hand on her head^

Y aunque diga ya no más

Es otra vez la misma historia

Porque este amor siempre sabe

Hacerme respirar profundo               ^Kimiko points to her throat^

Ya me trae por la izquierda

Y de pelea con el mundo  

Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz            ^points to guys^

Si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre

Si pudiera arrancarme el corazón              ^points to heart^

Y esconderme para no sentirme nuevamente 

Chorus (music)

^Kimiko begins to talk very fast for this set of lyrics, and both Kogure and Akagi have their mouths wide open, along with everyone else. ^

Ojerosa, flaca, fea, desgreñada,  ^Kimiko clutches mike and has a serious expression^

Torpe, tonta, lenta, necia, desquiciada,

Completamente descontrolada

Tu te das cuenta y no me dices nada

Ves que se me há vuelto

La cabeza un nido

Donde solamente tu tienes asilo

Y no me escuchas lo que te digo

Mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo      ^ Kimiko then turns around, looks back and wiggles her hips^

Chorus

Este amor no me permite

Estar en pie

Porque ya hasta me há quebrado

Los talones

Y aunque me levante volveré a caer

Si te acercas nada es útil

Para esta inútil

Chorus

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda, 

Torpe, traste, testaruda…

(End of song) 

"Gracias! Gracias everyone!" thanked Kimiko, when she finished.

A roar of encores from the crowd emitted. The next act then followed, which was a male who sang slow love songs. 

"That was a brilliant performance, Kimiko! Thank you so much!" cried Carmen and Juan.

"No, thank you, for having me here tonight…" smiled Kimiko.

"Kimiko, would you like to have this dance?" asked Enrique.

"All right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

If you guys wanna know the translations for the 2nd song, ask me and I'll email it to you! ^_^

Lately, I've been feeling sad, coz not a lot of my readers read my other fic, about the exchange students… *Bawls* Ok, enough drama… *sniffles*

Replies!

Ghostwriter-chan: Kogure's too nice, it's saccharine sweet! LOL How have you been doing? *hugz* Miss you!

Super rookie-chan: LOL It could have been hentai, but I was feeling cute when I wrote this… Ha ha! Kogure looks SO cool, if only I drew as good as I imagine! LOL

Charon-chan: It's ok, but do check out my other fics too, okie Charon-chan? LOL I love interesting moments, coz I never get them! Nya ha ha ha! :p Of course, if I had the money to buy those lovely clothes, I wouldn't hesitate to wear them, but because of our conservative culture… *sighs* Keep in touch, okie? ^_^

Nellie-chan: I'm neutral so far, she can sway to Mitsui or Kogure anytime… He he he…

Icko14-chan: Hope you liked the chapters you missed, and here's another chapter to whet your appetite! :p

Fehrocious-chan: *LOL at Fehrocious-chan's frustration* You hentai onna! LOL 

Lady Harlequin-chan: Yeah man, Kogure is good at remembering stuff ne? ^Sweat drop at Lady Harle trying to get Kogure a modelling contract^ Does your cousin read SD fanfics?

Demented ding-chan: LOL I love Madison Avenue, and the lyrics are JUSt right ne? Remember the line 'I know how to ROCK your world'? ^_~ I'm waiting for more kangkungan!! ^_^

SyiveSe-chan: Swap? NO WAY!!!! ^_~ And hey, there are more prince charmings in this brain of mine… NYA HA HA HA!!!!

F5C-san: No problem, but don't let your ego be too inflated that I don't read anymore of your fics! ^_~ Thanks for being understanding, and please continue to support my fics, as I do of yours! Send me updates! ^_^


	25. Chapter 25 It Takes Two To Tango!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 25 – It Takes Two To Tango   (=^_^=)_**

When they left for the dance floor, Akagi asked Kogure in Japanese; "Aren't you going to ask her to dance?"

"……" Kogure stared his glass, not noticing the many female pairs of eyes on him.

"Will nothing move you to ask her to dance, Kogure?"

"But she's dancing with Enrique-san…"

"That doesn't matter! Go and cut him off! Use a screen out if you have to!"

"Akagi, this isn't basketball! ^Sweat drop^" (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drops as well^ )

A tall Latin female asked Akagi to dance, and he accepted, flattered. As Akagi left for the dance floor, he said to Kogure; "If you're not going to dance, I am."

Kogure stared at Akagi, and his eyes roamed to where Kimiko was dancing with Julio. _/I can dance better than that guy! I'm sure of that! Kimiko-chan… /_

Somehow, Kogure got the courage to stand up, and headed towards Kimiko, cutting in between Julio and her.

"Kogure-sempai…"

"Onegai, Kimiko-chan…"

"Hai…"

Enrique wisely left, and the two danced the night away, in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes, not caring about anything else, except the experience of the slow dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Akagi's birthday soon, and Kogure and Kimiko collaborated with his younger sister, Haruko to prepare a special birthday party for him, since he didn't want a big party anyway. Kimiko cooked the dishes with the help of Haruko, whilst Akagi's parents help Kogure with the house decorations. All in all, it was a good quiet party. (L.I.D.[author]: what do you expect? Sakuragi isn't there! LOL)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A few weeks later)

It was after a late night supper with her girlfriends that Kimiko decided to check out the local 24-hour store to get some titbits to tide her over for her personal VCD movie marathon at home. After buying a couple of nachos, potato chips and drinks, she skipped her way back to her home. It wasn't long before she could hear noises and a loud shriek coming from an alley. As fast as her legs could carry her, she raced to the alley, and found a group of men harassing a young girl.

_/She must be in high school… what the hell is she doing out late at night? /_ Thought Kimiko. As she looked closer, she discovered that it no other than Yuki-sempai!

"Stop fighting, girlie, nobody will hear you! Ha ha ha!" Shouted the male who was pinning her against the wall, whom she assumed was the ringleader. The rest of the group burst out laughing.

Dropping her things onto the floor and leaning on the wall, Kimiko shouted loud enough; "Are you sure, baka yarou?"

The group turned, to face Kimiko, and just grinned.

"Hey, lookie here, another girl for our pleasure… a fat one, but hey… go get her guys!" Shouted the ringleader.

"Onegai! Help me!" shouted the Yuki. _/Kimiko?!?! Is that YOU? /_

Kimiko began to roll up her sleeves as well as her eyes, and shouted. "Hai! Now, you guys shall know my fury!! SHINE!!!! (L.I.D.[author]: pronounced shee-nae, not shine…  and it means: DIE!!!)"

She began to punch and kick, or in all, wallop the guys as hard as she could. She was, after all, in junior high, a brown belt holder in Taekwondo, but she didn't tell anybody that. They'd just get scared. (L.I.D.[author]: Hee hee…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kogure Kiminobu was hungry. There was no food anywhere in his house, and he had regretted refusing Akagi's offer to take him in for a few days during the exam period.

_/Kuso, now I've got to go and get something from 11-7. Looks like its re-heated soba tonight. Again. / _Sighed Kogure, putting on a jacket.

Making his way to 11-7, he contemplated his feelings deeper for Kimiko. He wanted to tell her to be with him, and not think anymore about Mitsui. She was not like the other girls. She was intelligent, yet knew how to act like a dazed cute neko, when she wanted. She loved music, and basketball. There were so many other things that Kogure wanted to know about her, but he knew that in her heart, she was still Mitsui's. The ring she wore on her finger told him so. 

When he reached outside the door of 11-7, he could hear a shout coming from his left. It seemed to come from an alley. 

_/I had better check it out… /_ thought Kogure.

"Itai! Itai!"

"Baka onna!"

Shouts of pain, as well as anger burst through the night air, as Kimiko tried to beat the living plump out of every single one of those guys in the group. However, there were too many of them, and soon, Kimiko was pinned down on the ground, with the girl still in the ringleader's clutches. 

"Ho ho ho, so who's got who now, you fat pig?"

"Urusei, Kisama! (Shut up you punks!) I'll never let you get away with it!!!" shouted Kimiko, trying desperately to break free from the entire gangsters grip…

"Is that so? I don't think anyone else is coming by this way tonight… I think I'll be nice tonight, and let you witness how I give this girl some loving tonight!" cackled the ringleader, letting Kimiko see his hands going onto the Yuki's thighs.

"Yamete! Onegai!!! Tasukete!!" shouted Yuki.

"Urusei, onna!" shouted the ringleader, landing a slap on her face.

"Itai!"

"Hmm… a group of guys against two girls, how fair it that?" boomed a voice from the shadows.

"Nani?!?! Who's there?" yelled the ringleader.

"None of your business. Let those girls go." The tone was angry, and full of despise for the gangsters.

A tall figure appeared, into the light of the overhead lamppost, and a sparkle emitted from the shiny surface of the person's spectacles. As quick as lightning, he banged those guys who were pinning Kimiko down.

Kimiko looked up, and saw Kogure's face. _/What are you DOING here, Kogure-sempai? /_ Thought Kimiko. _/Trying to be a hero? Ha ha…Kakkoi Kogure-sempai… I never knew you had it in you! /_ She grinned.

"Thanks for releasing me, Kogure-sempai!"

Kogure landed on the floor, and a bright stroke of realisation hit him. 

_/That voice… so familiar… Who IS that? /_

He looked around, and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kimiko! 

_/What is SHE doing here? /_

"Oi, Kogure-sempai, are you gonna lie down there, or are you going to help me?" yelled Kimiko.

"Aa."

The two students from Shohoku High then proceeded to truly beat the living shit out of every single one of the gangsters, except the ringleader.

"You leave him to me, Kogure-sempai! He's MINE!!!" shouted Kimiko.

"Sure thing!" Kogure shouted back. While Kogure was fighting, he wondered, since when did Kimiko-chan know how to fight, and what was she doing out so late at night. He kept on beating, and punching, until he could see that only the ringleader remained. 

Kimiko, upon realising there was no one left to beat, turned her steely gaze onto the ringleader. He, on the other hand, had this look of utter astonishment on his face. These two geeky students had wiped out his whole group! He was so stupefied, that he hadn't realised the captive girl was already behind Kogure.

"Teme!!!! You are mine, yarou! Kogure-sempai! Yuki-sempai! Both of you cover your eyes, NOW!" shouted Kimiko, proceeding to kick the living shit out of him. (L.I.D.[author]: At this point, there so much violence that both Kogure and the girl obeyed Kimiko in fright. You readers may imagine this scene at your own risk. Thank you very much. I don't want to be responsible for nightmares.)

When it was over, all that was left of the ringleader was a look of utter fright, and foam coming out of his mouth, and blood on his clothes.

"Hora, teme wa (Hey you), I believe you get my drift. No scram, before I beat you up some more!"

With that, Kimiko, Kogure, and the young girl left the scene, with their groceries. 

Walking back to Kimiko's home, the trio had a nice chat. Kogure gave his jacket to Yuki, for her clothes were slightly torn, and she was feeling cold too. Kimiko laughed, because she realised that her appearance was so dishevelled, it was comical.

"What are you laughing at, Kimiko-chan?" Kogure and Yuki asked Kimiko simultaneously, with huge questions marks on their heads.

"Nothing. Luckily I came at the right time ne?" drawled Kimiko. "You better be more careful, Yuki-sempai!"

"Hai."

_/I didn't know she could fight so well… /_ remarked Kogure. _/I'm sure Akagi would be surprised if he knew. /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A girl beat you up?" shouted a male with dark blue hair.

"Gomen nasai, okashira!(boss)"

"I want you to get her, and bring her to me. I'll deal with her."

"Hai."

And with that, Tokuna Ichiro left, vowing to make the girl that made him lose face in front of his boss pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

BTW, I have Yahoo messenger now… just thought to let you all know. I got severe neck pain writing this, coz I was on my pc for at least 8 hours… *sighs and stretches* 

Replies!

Ghostwriter-chan: I might, but it's not easy composing a song. :p Am still waiting for your fic! ^_~

Mitsui no Miko-chan-chan: LOL my, aren't you an impatient Kogure lover! LOL Mitsui will be along soon, don't you worry. :p Keep me updated on your fics too! ^_^

Super rookie-chan: LOL I'm SURE that Kogure is the only guy who could do that. Singaporean guys can't do shit. :p I'm glad you like the introduction of Ayako and Ryota… he's such a kawaii muffin head. ^_^

Nellie-chan: Will send you the translation soon… ^_^

Cherry Blossoms Kaorin-chan: I have a new reader? Who? Please let me know. ^_^ Yeah, Tama is so useful sometimes in FY ne? ^_~ DO read my other fics, coz one of them is going to end soon anyway… Hai, I AM grateful that you've come back to read my fics. ^_^ Arigato!!

Icko14-chan: Yup, you spelt it right. And Kogure's clothes are NOT tacky! Kevin from backstreet boys wore them! :p 

JCM-san: Well, do keep in mind that it wasn't his choice, Kimiko picked out the outfit for him… There places called shopping malls. ^_^ Do you want the photo of Kevin who wears the same thing?

Lady Harlequin-chan: OIC… Please do send me your chapter soon! I'm getting worried!! Take care and keep in touch!

SyiveSe-chan: Mitsui will be along shortly… *sweat drops as SyiveSe drools now over Kogure* Yare yare… -_-

F5C-chan: LOL Will do, and keep tuning in! ^_^


	26. Chapter 26 Kimiko, Are You In The Pantr...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 26 – Kimiko, Are You In The Pantry   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, "I Quit" BY the singer Hepburn on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(June) 

One night, after work, Kimiko went to the rooftop, to just reflect about her life. About what had happened in school, Mitsui, Kogure, and other things. She had had enough, and was so frustrated. What was she going to do, was she over Mitsui? Yes. Maybe not. She didn't know the answer. But she so desperately wanted to quit. Quit being in love with Mitsui and quit denying she also had feelings for Kogure. And a song came to her mind, and she began to sing.

(L.I.D.[author]: Hepburn - Title: I Quit)

There was a time when I would

Go walking backwards round the world if you said you're mine

And I'd run blindfolded down the King's Road Monday morning

If you just for once arrived on time

But you turned into another liar

And you came on like a new Messiah

So before you say what you desire

I'm telling you now

Chorus :

I quit, I quit

'Cos loving you's a job I don't just need

Ain't gonna go to work no more

I quit, I quit

The situations vacant for me

Ain't gonna go to work no more

Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work

I got my hands dirty while you rolled cigarettes

With one eye on the time

I tried my hardest

I've been conscientious

But I'm taking back that heart of mine

You can't roll me round your tongue no more baby

It's time to clear up your emotional debris

And if I'm falling overboard, please don't save me

'Cos I'm telling you now

[Chorus]

Na da dai dai dai da-dai, da da dai dai dai

Baby, na da dai dai dai

If you'd like to say you're sorry

You're just like every other lover

A shot rings out and you go running for cover

And I'm sorry I can't be your mother

And I'm telling you now

[Chorus]

I quit, I quit

Na da dai dai dai

I quit, I quit

Na da dai dai dai

I quit, I quit

Na da dai dai dai

Ain't gonna go to work no more

Ain't gonna go to work no more

Ain't gonna go to work

(End of Song)

Kimiko had made a decision, and took off the ring that Mitsui had given her, before putting it back on. She looked at it, staring. She was going to do it. She had to do it. Soon. Somehow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(July)

After basketball practice at Shohoku High one night, Kimiko rallied everyone to assemble.

"All right! Everyone, I'm pleased to announce that you're all doing a good job, and that's all I have to say for tonight! Ha ha! No long lectures tonight!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Kimiko: "MOU! (Humph!)" ^Sweat drop^ 

With that, she dismissed everyone, and waited for Kogure outside. The 12th of July was Kogure's birthday, and Akagi had hinted that she should celebrate it with him, alone. And celebrate it together they did. Kimiko brought Kogure to a quaint restaurant serving western food, and after the meal, the two walked the streets of Kanagawa, side by side, back to Kimiko's home. 

"Kogure-sempai… This is a little gift for you…Happy Birthday!" blushed Kimiko, as she handed him a small maroon box, with purple ribbons.

As Kogure opened the box, his eyes began to tear, and he smiled at Kimiko.

It was a shiny silver pendant accompanied with a silver chain, (for guys) which could hold pictures inside. It had one laminated picture inside on the right side, which was a photo of Kogure and Kimiko that had been taken during Kimiko's birthday. And behind the pendant, were these engraved words, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. If that is so, then in the eyes of this pendant, the wearer is the most beautiful of all. Happy Birthday, Kimi-kun. ~ Kimi-chan". 

Kogure flung his arms around Kimiko, and hugged her close to him, crying.

"Is it all right, if I call you Kimi-kun, Kogure-sempai?" whispered Kimiko into Kogure's ear. "Daijobu desu ka? (Are you all right?)"

"H…Hai, ore wa no Kimi-chan…(Yes, my Kimi-chan…)"

The two hugged each other for a long time, before parting reluctantly, and Kimiko smiled at Kogure, indicating that there was something else she wanted him to know.

"Nani(what), Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko just smiled, and revealed her hands. It was bare.

"Kimi-chan? Naze(why)?"

"Omae.(you)" Kimiko said simply.

With that, the two lovebirds went back together, hand in hand, loving each other's presence. Unknown to them, something was going to take a turn for the worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's here, and she's with that guy. You guys know what to do."

"Hai, Tokuna-kun. She's going to be tough to carry! No wonder you have a van ready!"

Tokuna: ^Sweat drop^ 

When Kimiko reached the gates of her house, several men attacked her, and they punched Kogure, rendering him unconscious, and covered Kimiko's mouth with a cloth to keep her from screaming, and with chloroform. Seconds later, the unconscious body of Kogure could be seen outside Kimiko' house, but Kimiko's was nowhere to be seen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Somewhere dark, maybe an old warehouse)

"Hah! Won't the boss be happy to see the bitch who made me lose face!" cackled Tokuna.

"Yeah, she's one hell of a fighter! But not good enough!"

A tall male, with dark blue hair entered the premises, along with his companion, Ken.

"Here she is, boss!"

The male looked at the limp figure which was Kimiko lying on the makeshift cardboard that was on the floor, and gasped.

"Is ~she~ the one who beat you all up?" asked the tall brooding male. (L.I.D.[author]: A brooding male!! *swoons!*)

"Yes, boss. How shall we deal with her?"

"We don't." said Ken, his companion, stepping in front. 

"Nani?" exclaimed Tokuna. "Why, Ken-san?"

"Don't you know who this is?"

"No." Tokuna shook his head.

"This is the boss's girlfriend."

Tokuna felt his blood leaving his face, and sweat dropped. "She's… the… boss's…g…girlfriend?" looking at Ken, and then at Mitsui, before extreme fear gripped his bones.

Mitsui nodded. "Ken, teach the son of a bitch a lesson for hurting her." Said Mitsui, his eyes flashing coldly.

Ken nodded, and Tokuna was promptly brought outside for a sound thrashing. A loud howl of pain was heard outside continuously as well as pleas of mercy.

Mitsui bent down, his hair covering his face from the others, and looked at the sleeping Kimiko, his eyes softening.

_/You're something you know that? You never cease to amaze me, Miko-chan. I never knew you could fight. Not like THAT! /_ Thought Mitsui, chuckling inside, holding her hands.

Suddenly, he realised something. She wasn't wearing the ring he had given her! _/Masaka! Where could it have gone? Did she throw it away? /_

However, he managed to spot the ring hanging from her neck, and heaved a sigh of relief. _/She should never know about me. What I've become, and what I will be. Nothing. That's what I will be. But I will keep my previous promise to you, Miko-chan. I will do it! /_

That night, Mitsui told Ken to mention to the others never to bother Kimiko anymore, and to see to it that Tokuna apologised to Kimiko, for that was his orders. Ken nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my God, where am I?" mumbled Kogure, as he struggled to stand up, rubbing the bruises on his face, and his head.

_/KIMI-CHAN!!!! /_

"Kimi-chan, where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kogure roamed the streets of Kanagawa, searching for Kimiko, and even called Akagi and Yuki to help him find her, with his bandaged head. Their search was in vain. The trio then went to Akagi's house, where Kogure cried his heart out, and blaming himself for not being able to protect Kimiko.

"Kimi-chan!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my God, where am I?" mumbled Kimiko as she struggled to get up from the bed.

"Glad to see you're up, Toyowara-san." Said a male voice.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" demanded Kimiko.

"That doesn't matter. Men! Bring him in!"

Tokuna was brought in and kneeled down in fright in front of Kimiko.

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ "What IS this? YOU! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to show your ugly face again? You want more, is that it?" shouted Kimiko, waving her fist in the air liked a deranged animal. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"I'm so sorry, Toyowara-san! I didn't mean to offend you! Please accept my apologies!" Tokuna then proceeded to prostrate his head to the floor many times, bowing to Kimiko.

Kimiko had a HUGE yellow question mark when she heard what he said, and had an equally HUGE sweat drop. _/This day is getting weirder by the minute! /_

"Tell me, who sent you?" Kimiko shouted, before turning to the mysterious male. "Oh yeah, that isn't enough, please beat the shit out of him some more."

"Very well, miss. Men! Bring the sticks!"

Tokuna then got another severe beating, much to Kimiko's neko grin. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"You don't need to know who sent us, miss." Replied the male. "Just know that he will never bother you again. Sumanu. (I apologize)"

With that, Kimiko was knocked unconscious, and was driven away from the premises, and back to her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kimiko was found outside her home shivering, by a relieved Kogure, Akagi and Yuki. The three rushed to send her to bed, and warmed her up, fearing she had been out in the cold, and didn't know what happened to her. When Kimiko regained consciousness, she told them what had happened to her, and all had huge question marks on their heads by the time she finished. Akagi and Yuki discreetly left the two alone, and Kogure cried into Kimiko's arms.

"Hush, Kimi-kun, it's not your fault…"

"But it is… I wasn't strong enough to protect you…"

"They were fighting dirty, how could you have won?"

"But…"

"Oh just shut up…"

Kimiko shut Kogure up by kissing him on his lips, which was very effective. Both broke the kiss reluctantly, but had to, for they needed oxygen, in order to stay alive.

"Wow…" gasped Kogure.

"You can say that again…"

"Wow…"

Both grinned, and Kogure looked after Kimiko, taking care of her, in case she got a cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

I am soooo tired! But inspired! *Hears some crackles and pops, thankfully no snap, as she stretches herself* 

Replies!

Nikka-san: Okie, I have included translations throughout my fic, but I don't see the need to keep repeating them, but for you, I will. ^_^ Thanks for your support, and please come again! ^_^

Ghostwriter-chan: LOL Well, now you know! And please post leh!

Madiha-chan: Arigato! Hope you like this chapter!

Popochi-chan: I have a rough idea when it's going to end, but it's for me to know, and for you readers not to know, so you can enjoy the journey, ne? ^_^ Sure thing, will insert your request, but you have to stay tuned to my fic! ^_^ Thanks for your support! ^_^

F5C-chan: Really? LOL Thanks so much!

Super rookie-chan: *looks at all the looks super rookie-chan has and sweat drops* LOL Hey, to protect the one he loves? Any guy would do so ne? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Yep, I am a Singaporean, and I have no exams… eating snake for 1-month liaoz… got about 1 plus more month to eat snake. LOL

Icko14-chan: It's ok… ^_^ LOL Hot is a good word to describe him! And yep, am a BSB fan, I like their music.

Mitsui no Miko-chan: Well, try not to sink too fast, or you might miss the lifesaver. ^_^ And Kogure will fight if need be, didn't you see how he handled Mitsui when he was angry? LOL

Fehrocious-chan: LOL! I'm glad you made up for the missed review! *hugz you* Hai, I DO forgive you, so get off your knees… LOL!!!!! (j/k) *looks at how fehr-chan ignores Mitsui and LOL!* // ~you~ lost it? What about me when I read your review??? *LOL until tears come out* like I said, it wasn't 'shine', it was sheenae!! LOL! I could imagine you laughing your eyes out when you told me you lost it! Like you, I LOVE tall guys, who play basketball, and if they have glasses, so be it! ^_~ Your reviews always crack me up! LOL Love you girl!

SyiveSe-chan: Yay! Fangirl like me! *Dances with SyiveSe-chan* Too bad Akagi's not in the fighting scene… yet.


	27. Chapter 27 Third year, Shohoku High

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 27 – Third year, Shohoku High   (=^_^=)_**

(L.I.D.[author]: OK!!! This is where the series starts off right? Whoo! I'm glad I got this far!!!! Thanks for your patience, love and support! Without you readers, I won't be where I am now! Thank you mucho! *hugz*)

It was spring, and the Sakuras were blooming. It was time for students all over Japan to go back to school, and in Shohoku High, it was a hive of activity, once again.

Kimiko woke up, stretched herself, and smiled. She lazily made her way to the toilet, and stared at herself in the mirror, she recollected thoughts of the past two years, of her friendships, times of joy, and sorrow and pain. She especially remembered the sorrow. A glint twinkled from her reflection, distracting her from her sorrowful thoughts. Kimiko wore the pendant Kogure gave her with pride, for it was now her most treasured item, but beside it, was Mitsui's ring. She had still not forgotten about Mitsui, although she was with Kogure now, and Kogure understood that fact. (L.I.D.[author]: He's such a wonderful guy!) Yes, she was finally with Kogure. Yuki-sempai still hung around the basketball courts, and was in her second year in Kanagawa University. She thought of her relationship with her Kimi-kun, and how he had showed her how much he cared for her, and understood her. The cooking club was doing extremely well, with their numbers growing, and they now had a larger permanent club kitchen to hold their meets. Kimiko was happy, and her face glowed. 

Both Kogure and she had a deep conversation, about their feelings for each other, and about Mitsui.

(FLASHBACK)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kimi-kun, you know I care for you deeply, however, I can't erase the fact that I was deeply in love with Mitsui. Even after what he did, I… I just can't forget him. NO, I can forget him, but I can't… Argh, am I making any sense?" cried Kimiko, scratching her head for the umpteenth time.

"Do you care for me as a friend or more?" asked Kogure simply.

"More… Demo…"

Kogure put his index finger on Kimiko's lips, and smiled.

"It is enough. I completely understand. I know it's not easy to explain in words, but I feel your frustration as well. Right now, I have this necklace and you, and I will treasure every moment we have. As the saying goes, if I am meant to have you, then I will. We will take one day at a time, Kimi-chan. Do you remember what I said before?"

Kimiko shook her head. "About?"

"I said, that no matter what, we are friends first…"

"Kimi-kun…"

Kimiko then buried her head into his neck, and the both shared an understanding aura, that could only be felt, not explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ever since the incident, Kogure would go to her home, and pick her up, before going to school. There was no way he was going risk losing her again. They never mentioned that night again, though Kimiko often wondered what a weird kidnapping it was, or whether it was kidnapping in the first place. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"Ohayo, Kimi-kun!" waved Kimiko, closing the gate behind her.

"Ohayo, Kimi-chan!" Greeted Kogure, gently grasping her right hand.

"I sure hope this year will be better for the team…" said Kimiko, as she entwined her fingers with Kogure's.

"So do I, Kimi-chan…"

"We're still on for studying with Akagi-sempai, ne?"

"Hai."

And off they went, to Shohoku High, for their final year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching Shohoku High, and into the room, whereby students had to change their shoes into standardized school slippers, familiar faces greeted Kimiko.

"Ohayo, Kimiko-chan!" boomed Akagi, followed by Ayako.

"Ohayo mina!" smiled Kimiko.

"Ohayo!" smiled Kogure.

"I sure hope you brought your lunch, because I'm not sharing mine with you! Ha ha!" reminded Akagi, and then whispering into Kimiko's ear; "Baka gaki!"

"Yes I did…^whisper^ Baka Nori-kun!"

So the three went off to class 3-6, and waved goodbye to Ayako who went off to hers.

"Ne, Akagi-sempai, we're having our study session later ne?"

"Aa."

Kogure's relationship with Kimiko grew by leaps and bounds, for they trusted each other, and had been through tough times. Kimiko seldom saw Mitsui, but when she did, it would be around the streets of Kanagawa. It didn't matter anymore, since she was with Kogure. Rather, her Kimi-kun. (L.I.D.[author]: Awwww!!!!!) They had spent a wonderful Christmas together, with their friends and family during the evening, and alone together, at Kogure's home. And during Kimiko's birthday, they had a sweet time together. (L.I.D.[author]: gomen, short summary. Writer's block.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Shohoku High Basketball Court, after school)

"What in the world is keeping Akagi-kun?" complained Kimiko, tapping her foot on the floor, to Ayako.

"I don't know, Kimiko-sempai…"

Both girls then saw Akagi and a red head enter the court.

"Nori-kun, what's going on?" ask Kimiko.

Akagi ignored Kimiko due to his anger, and spoke harshly to a red head. Apparently, the red head had challenged Akagi to a one-to-one. The terms were that if within the time limit of when Akagi managed to shoot ten shots, the red head manages to steal the ball from Akagi, and shoot one basket, the red head would win, if not, he would lose. Suddenly, the red head went weird, and started to cry in front of everyone in the court.

Kimiko and Ayako: ^Sweat drop^ "This guy…"

And thus, the game began. When the red head called Akagi a gorilla, Kimiko and Ayako could only try to stifle their giggles, and was lucky Akagi was too angry to hear them. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) Suddenly, Akagi Haruko rushed into the court.

"Haruko-chan!" waved Kimiko. "Over here!"

Haruko ran to where Kimiko was, and looked flushed from running.

"Haruko-chan, who's that red head?"

"Sakuragi Hanamichi, Kimiko-sempai!! Masaka, (oh no) he's fighting with oniichan!!!"

"My my, he's got himself a handful doesn't he?" remarked Kimiko.

"Who are you referring to, Kimiko-sempai?" asked Haruko, confused.

"Both of them." Smirked Kimiko.

"Oh my… Mite (look), Kimiko-sempai!" cried Ayako.

Kimiko turned to look at the court, just in time to see Sakuragi trip, and pull down Akagi's gym pants.

"Oh my…" began Kimiko, raising one of her eyebrows.

When the smoke died down, everyone had a very good look at Akagi's firm backside, and began to laugh. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"This is the first time I've seen Akagi blush, don't you think so, Aya-chan?" chuckled Kimiko.

Ayako nodded, blushing as well. Haruko rambled on and on.

Akagi had shot the ninth basket, and taunted Sakuragi about it. As Akagi went on the shoot the last basket, Sakuragi defended the basket hoop like a hyperactive child, and managed to prevent Akagi from scoring, and then, managed to steal the ball!

_/Sakuragi Hanamichi… He's got guts…/_ thought Kimiko.

"Kimi-kun, he's not bad, eh?" asked Kimiko, turning to Kogure.

"Hai, Kimi-chan."

But now, it was Akagi's turn to guard under the basket. This was going to be tough. Kimiko knew that Akagi was good at defence under the basket, but didn't know if the brash red head was going to succeed. 

Suddenly, Kogure cried at the memories of the previous basketball matches, along with some other members, and Kimiko looked on with a huge sweat drop.

The red head did succeed, and in the most unusual way. Sakuragi threw the ball at the rim of the hoop, it bounced back, and he attempted a slam-dunk, taking Akagi along with the ball. The crowd erupted in a bevy of cheers!!!

"Nori-kun!!!!" cried Kimiko, going over to Akagi, afraid that he was injured. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kimiko-chan… I've something to settle, excuse me…" replied Akagi, going over to where Haruko and Sakuragi were.

After all the drama, Kimiko laughed as Akagi pounded Sakuragi on the head for calling him big brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next few days, it was all laughter for Kimiko, since she heard of all the escapades Sakuragi had done in order to please Akagi. Sakuragi had even gone as far as to deliver a box of bananas and an envelope full of girlie photos for Akagi, much to the teasing of Kimiko. During practice, Kimiko could see Sakuragi hanging around the courts, and was ordered by Akagi not to take notice of him. She knew better when not to argue with that baka giant. But she did pass Sakuragi a note, telling him not to give up, and to persevere. She was greeted by a sincere smile by Sakuragi.

Akagi finally relented, and let Sakuragi join the team. On the day that the new intakes were to be taken, Kimiko smiled, and tapped her foot, waiting for Ayako to arrive. Kimiko had already carried a lot of supplies, and Ayako had not arrived with the first aid kit yet. Kogure looked on at the new intakes with interest, with his arms akimbo. Finally, Ayako arrived with a blue bag, along with a first aid kit. Kimiko and Ayako then introduced themselves to the team.

Kimiko: "Hello! I'm Kimiko, and I'm the manageress of the basketball club! And I'm in the third year."

Ayako: "Hello! I'm Ayako, sorry I'm late, and I'm the assistant manageress of the basketball club! And I'm in the second year! Ah! Rukawa! You're here! Like Rukawa, I'm from the same high school as he. Have you grown taller?"

"Hai, Ayako-sempai." Replied Rukawa monotonously.

"AHH!!! Sakuragi Hanamichi!!!!" cried Ayako.

"How do you know my name?" asked a bewildered Sakuragi, blinking his eyes.

"You've got to be joking! You're famous now you know!"

"Famous?"

"I saw your performance at the court, and it was VERY interesting!"

This made Ayako giggle and blush, and Akagi sweat dropped at her remark, remembering how Sakuragi had exposed his backside. Kimiko could only suppress a grin, for she decided to let Ayako do the talking.

Practice then started with running, and some warming up exercises. Akagi then passed Sakuragi to Ayako to handle, as he was a beginner, whilst Kimiko took care of the seniors. 

Kogure then took on Rukawa, who quickly eluded him, much to Kogure's surprise. Kimiko had given Ayako the charge of whacking people with the almighty fan to train her up, for Kimiko was more interested in keeping scores, and helping the seniors with their game. She would cheer Kogure on as well, as what any girlfriend would do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days have passed, and the team was progressing slowly. There were three girls who constantly cheered for Rukawa, and Kimiko was beginning to think they were very irritating. However, Sakuragi was getting impatient with the basic routine exercises he had been doing for quite awhile. He left the club, but soon returned, much to everyone's relief, and began his training in passing basketballs.

_/Sakuragi-kun… That guy is going to be the death of Akagi-sempai… And his enthusiasm! It's infectious! And the way he treats Anzai-sensei! Ha ha! /_ Thought Kimiko, chuckling to herself. _/Rukawa-kun's a ladies man as well, I see! /_

It was quite a scene, when Sakuragi Hanamichi dunked a basketball onto Akagi's head during a practice match between the freshmen and the seniors, and Akagi nearly strangled him to death. 

It didn't surprise Kimiko that Aota-kun from the Judo club came to harass Akagi about being the best, but it did bother her that he wanted Sakuragi to join their club. _/What does Aota-kun have up his sleeve? /_ However after watching Sakuragi Hanamichi's stunning performance, for he claimed himself to be a basketball man, Akagi, Kogure, Ayako and Kimiko had no doubts about where his dedication was.

And so began, Sakuragi Hanamichi's training, and Sakuragi proved to be a fast learner, as Akagi was constantly coaching him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

I know, an anti-climax… But best to get the preliminaries out of the way ne? Hope that my writer's block will disappear! Mattaku! And I assure you the next chapter will be more juicy! (Not literally, hentai!)

Replies!

Ghostwriter-chan: That he can be ne? I'm surprised too… maybe.. he he he… How r u? Been a while. Missed your cheerfulness, or have you caught the gothic bug? *hugz* Take care!

RaTt-chan: Wah kao, so long ar? About time you came and check your email sia! If you read the whole fic, you'd know what you missed! LOL Nah, Kogure was angry at Mitsui for fulfilling empty promises. 

Madiha-chan: LOL Thanks for your glomps?! ^_~ Enjoy this chapter! Yaya!

Popochi-chan: LOL You'll just have to find out when I insert your song request in my fic! ^_~ Don't worry, I will definitely do it, and make your jaw drop. LOL 

Super rookie-chan: LOL you fickle girl… ^_~

F5C-chan: Enjoy! And hope you sweep the confetti later… ^_~

Nellie-chan: Yep, he does, the brooding male… LOL And yes, finally, Kimiko and Kogure are together…

Icko14-chan: Glad you saw the romantic part in the fic. *Whew!* My fave has to be… Kevin! Or Howie, the sweetie. LOL 

Fehrocious-chan: LOL that's the response I was looing for when I wrote that part. *Grins, and then sweat drops at dialogue* 

SyiveSe-chan: You'll just have to stay tuned now won't you, SyiveSe-chan? ^_~

Dim soldier: Nah! You can make it! I have faith in you! ^_^ Ganbatte, let your heart free your fingers… Hope you understood that. ^_~


	28. Chapter 28 Mitsui's Back All Right!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 28 – Mitsui's Back All Right!   (=^_^=)_**

(L.I.D.[author]: Got the title from a Backstreet Boys song… NYA HA HA HA HA HA!!! )

The practice game between Ryonan High and Shohoku High was approaching soon, and Team Shohoku had to get their act together. On the day of the practice game, the team boarded the train bound for Ryonan High. Kimiko then instructed the team to warm up by doing a 'virtual sit' on the train, which was re-enforced by a fierce Akagi.

"All right! 1 minute's up!" cried Ayako.

"Thanks for keeping the time, Aya-chan!" smiled Kimiko, as she checked the members as to whether they were cheating from the exercise or not.

"Kimi-chan, MUST we do this on the train?!?" Kogure mock complained, looking at Kimiko.

"Kimi-kun, of course we do! We don't want to lose to Ryonan High, do we?"

Kogure: ^Sweat drop^  (L.I.D.[author]: Hee hee!)

At Ryonan High, they were greeted my several murmurs, as well as Ryonan High's coach, Taoka-sensei. Soon in the locker room, it was time for the jerseys to be distributed, and it was a mess, as Sakuragi fought for his 'right' to be a starting member with a jersey. But it was soon solved, thanks to Anzai-sensei and Kogure. Kimiko gave Kogure a thankful look, which was returned with a dazzling smile.(L.I.D.[author]: Wai! Dazzling smile by Kogure! LOL)

Thus, the game began between Ryonan and Shohoku. It was a trying time for Team Shohoku, and Kimiko and Ayako cheered with all their might, however, they lost. (L.I.D.[author]: Gomen, I don't have the strength to type out every single detail of the game! *sad*) Akagi got injured, and Sakuragi made a laughing stock of himself by making stupid fouls, like 'travelling'. But he had proved his usefulness, in passing to Kogure to enable them to catch up to Ryonan High. Kimiko was happy that Sakuragi had done his best, for he had truly worn out his own shoes. After the game Kimiko was sad, but knew that soon, that Team Shohoku would have their day. She had faith in them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(One of the cooking meets)

"Ne, Kimiko-chan, how's things with Kogure-sempai?" nudged Natsumi, stirring her bowl of batter.

"Huh? What about it?" Kimiko said, not taking her eyes off the oven.

"Don't play coy with us, you can tell us…" winked Aki. "To think you told us your basketball guy pals were only 'friends' last year! Hah! In the end, one of them is your boyfriend!"

"So yo!" piped Yumi.

"Tell you guys what??" Kimiko sweat dropped.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" asked Natsumi, flashing her pearly whites.

"So yo! So yo!" chimed Aki and Yumi.

"I'm not going to tell you guys…" Kimiko retorted, shaking her head.

"Mou!"

-Ding Dong!

"Ah, Kogure-sempai has come!" squealed Aki. "Our official taster!  He he he!"

"Mattaku! (Goodness!)" Kimiko said, shaking her head again.

Kogure entered the kitchen, and smiled at the ladies. "Hello, everyone!"

"HELLO!"

"Ah, Kimi-kun, would you come over here for a second?"

"Hai!"

Kogure then walked over to where Kimiko was, and suddenly, she kissed him on the lips, right in front of everyone! Natsumi, Aki and Yumi were astounded, and their mouths open and closed like goldfishes.

"I'm didn't tell you, for I was going to SHOW you guys!" winked Kimiko mischievously. Kogure just blushed, and nearly fainted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Practice was tougher now, and the team knew they had to do it, if they wanted to be champions. Days passed by, and one day during practice…

"Ah, Ryota-kun!! Welcome back!" greeted Kimiko, smiling at the muffin head.

"Arigato, Kimiko-sempai!!" smiled Ryota.

Kimiko went over to Ayako, and got the latest news about what happened between Ryota and Hanamichi. Apparently, Ryota decked Hanamichi, for he thought that Ayako was going out with Hanamichi behind his back. Kimiko laughed out loud at this. "No way!"

Ayako nodded, and sighed out loud.

"He's got it bad for you Aya-chan!!" giggled Kimiko.

"Not funny, Kimiko-sempai!" grumbled Ayako, grinding her teeth, nearly crumpling the paper fan.

As expected, Ryota and Hanamichi were at each other's necks, and to everyone's astonishment, the two became fast friends, much to Ayako and Kimiko's relief. (L.I.D.[author]: Kimiko had no idea why Ryota landed in the hospital, for no one wanted to tell her about Mitsui's involvement.) However, Kimiko soon fell sick, and stayed at home to recuperate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However, soon, things were going to turn ugly.

_/What are these guys doing here? /_ Thought Yohei, looking at the groups of gangsters heading for the basketball court.

Mitsui, was accompanied by his gang, and headed for the basketball court. A fight ensued, and it was bloody. Ryota, Hanamichi, and the others got beaten up. However, Kogure then recognised Mitsui, since he couldn't initially as his hair grew longer. (L.I.D.[author]: it would be helpful if you had the manga or VCD to see the fight, but I shall go on when Kogure begins to talk. :p)

"I'll kill you all!!!" shouted Mitsui.

"Bastard!" said Yohei, punching Mitsui again in his gut.

"Enough. Stop this." Said Kogure, appearing behind Yohei, to which Yohei complied. 

"Get lost, you!" shouted Mitsui, slapping Kogure on his right cheek, causing him to lose his glasses onto the floor. 

Picking up his spectacles, Kogure continued; "Mitsui, you should have matured by now…"

The gang members began to panic, and tried to pry the door open, and were greeted by the frightening sight of Akagi Takenori. Akagi walked up to where Mitsui was, and ordered the gang to take off their shoes. 

"Mitsui…" Akagi said, and then began to slap him repeatedly. 

"Mitsui, he's a basketball member as well, like us…" mentioned Kogure, to the astonishment of everyone who did not know about Mitsui. 

Kogure began to then tell the tale of Mitsui, of how he was an MVP in junior high. 

"Don't say anymore, Kogure, about irrelevant things, or I'll kill you as well!" threatened Mitsui, but was held back by the strong Sakuragi. 

Kogure continued his story, reminiscing about their first year in Shohoku High, telling them about Mitsui's dreams, and about Kimiko. And how bad Akagi's basketball skills were, earning him a threat from Akagi in gorilla mode. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) Kogure continued about Mitsui's injury, and how he had never stepped foot into the basketball court again after he could not join the team in the competition, as well as Kimiko's absence from the club. 

"You didn't come here to beat Ryota up, and take revenge on him for being what you wanted to be, you missed basketball too much, and Kimiko-sempai as well, didn't you?" berated Ayako, her fist trembling beside her.

"Mitsui, your leg is all right now, isn't it? If that's the case, let us all play basketball together as a team." Said Kogure, giving out his hand to Mitsui, who promptly pushed him to the floor. 

"You're a fool, what do you mean by 'let us all play basketball together as a team'? Stupid! To me, basketball is nothing! I came here, only to beat up Ryota! I will not let you all mention irrelevant things, and basketball is just a naïve school activity, to which I have no interest it at all! Besides, Toyowara and I have broken up a long time ago. Kogure, why can't you let me be?!!!" shouted Mitsui.

Kogure fixed his crooked spectacles that dangled form his face in a crooked fashion, and glared at Mitsui, grabbing him by his uniform collar, very angry. Mitsui was shocked at Kogure's anger, and it showed. Kogure's fist trembled with more anger, and he shook Mitsui's being, with his teeth clenched and eyebrows twitching. Miyagi, Sakuragi, or Akagi had ever seen Kogure as angry as this. 

"Didn't you say you were aiming for the championship? Didn't you say you wanted to be the best in the country? HUH?!?! Didn't you say you wanted Shohoku Basketball to become strong?" shouted Kogure angrily. "Didn't you also say you would love Kimiko-chan forever? Was all that a pack of lies??"

Mitsui recollected what he had said to Kogure, during their freshmen year, as well as what happened between him and Kimiko. On her birthday, especially.

"You're a gutless coward!! Mitsui, you stupid idiot, you never had any determination, what right have you to say that you wanted to be the best?! What right have you to say that you loved Kimiko-chan, the way you broke up with her?! I know, you only know how to blow your own trumpet, don't you?!"

"Kogure…That was a long time ago, it has got nothing to do with me!!!!"

"You have no right to say it's got nothing to do with you!" said Kogure, tightening his grip on Mitsui's shirt. "I'm not the same as Akagi, to an average person like me, being the champion was never even a dream for me… But, those dreams have somehow seeped into my mind… When I saw you and Akagi practice, and when I started playing basketball, I got a very good and strong feeling…"

Mitsui just stared at Kogure.

"But when you left the basketball club, my dreams vanished as well. I had to reply on Akagi and Kimiko-chan. And when I was about the give up on my dream, Rukawa came in, as well as Miyagi…"

"You forgot about me, the Tensai!" shouted Sakuragi, who was silenced by an irritated Akagi. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"With the practice game against Ryonan High, even though we lost, we lost by only one point!"

Silence reigned over the court, for several seconds, before…

"How many times must I tell you in order for you to get it through your skull!?! Say something!!!"

"You idiot!" shouted Mitsui, pushing Kogure to the hard wooden floor again, though more roughly. "What have your dreams got to do with me? Or Toyowara for that matter? I've given up on her and basketball a long time ago…"

"It's me, open the door…" said a deep familiar voice. It was Anzai-sensei!

Memories flashed before Mitsui's eyes, all the happiness, the sorrow, and the pain, about Kimiko and basketball all came crashing down, and he burst into tears. In the end…

"I want… I want to play basketball!!!!!!!" cried Mitsui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, everyone was playing on the court again, and the court door slowly opened, revealing a very masculine Mitsui. His hair was short now, and he wore a white t-shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. (L.I.D.[author]: *drools!* NYA HA HA HA!!!) Everyone stared at him as if he had grown an extra limb, disbelieving the change in Mitsui. Anzai-sensei only did his usual 'ho-ho-ho-ing". For now, everything was back to normal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

WHAT an anti-climax… LOL Anyway, hope you liked this chapter anyway! This one of the three chapters I will be dedicating to Mitsui-kun on his birthday, so keep watching for it! Happy birthday, Mitsui Hisashi!

Mitsui: Arigato, LID-chan… *kiss!*

LID: *swoon!*

Replies!

Archmyst-kun: Thanks mucho! ^_^ I'm glad you had the patience, and have had a pleasant journey while reading my 27 chapters, plus one! LOL Mind you, this fic concentrates on Mitsui, and Kogure, so, there will not me much on other characters, for they are there for the scene. :p There will be more twists, so kee on tuning in! ^_^

Charon-chan: Thank you so much! ^_^ Yeah, I'm happy that I finally made it to where SD begins in the series and manga, so I have less stress. LOL And yep, Mitsui's the boss! Argh, you're another one who laughed after reading the 'shine' part! LOL Well, that's my sense of humour for you! ;p 

Demented Ding-chan: It is all right, as long as your review. ^_^ *Looks at you as to what you interpreted what Mitsui said.* What the?? He is not gonna turn into a godzilla king kong! LOL ^Sweat drop^ 

Icko14-chan: LOL Yeah Akagi's butt is nice ne? LOL!!!! Glad everything's all right for you noe! ^_~ BTW, try to keep your email space free in case I send you updates ne? ^_~

Ghostwriter-chan: I see. What exams do you have? Need help? ^_^ LOL same here, gotta love his arse. :p Keep it real, tomodachi! ^_^

Madiha-chan: Thanks! ^_^ Enjoy this chapter please!

Super rookie-chan: You guessed right! And read the author's notes, dearie. ^_^

F5C-chan: Yep, fight in the gym. Enjoy! Methinks will be a three parter for Mitsui's birthday.

SyiveSe-chan: Yeah, and read this chapter quick! ^_^

Fehrocious-chan: LOL yep, Sakuragi's one piece of work! ^_^ *lokks at the dialogue between Akagi and Kogure, and sweat drops* LOL!

Lady Harlequin-chan: Will start work soon on our fic, I feel my muse SLOWLY coming back! LOL ^_^


	29. Chapter 29 Bland Indifference, Yuck!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 29 – Bland Indifference, Yuck   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the songs, "Ain't that Funny" BY the singer Jennifer Lopez on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

(14th of May, Sunday)

All went well, and so far, training went on as usual. Yohei and the others were suspended from school for three days, since they protected Sakuragi, and Hotta protected Mitsui. However, when Kimiko went back to practice, hand in hand with Kogure, she nearly got the shock of her life. Kogure had informed her that Mitsui had changed, but she didn't know how much. Now she did.

"Mitsui…" mouthed Kimiko, unable to tear her eyes away from the masculine form of Mitsui, who was her ex-boyfriend.

Mitsui felt as if someone was staring at him, only to meet the eyes of Kimiko. _/Miko-chan…/_

Kimiko's grip on Kogure's hand tightened, and Kogure understood her shock. _/Kimi-chan…/_

Kimiko's heart nearly stopped beating, and she loosened her grip. _/I do NOT have feelings for Mitsui anymore… I'm with Kimi-kun now… remember that Toyowara Kimiko! He dumped you without warning, and left you heartbroken! /_

She turned to Kogure, and flashed her brightest smile, telling him it was ok. Kogure smiled back. Mitsui saw Kogure holding Kimiko's hand, and mentally frowned. _/So, she's with Kogure now… Will I fight him for her? Or should I leave well enough alone? /_

Soon, Mitsui was having a mini one-on-one with Kogure.

"Kogure, I'm coming at you…" said Mitsui, with the ball in his hand, using a double meaning.

The two tall males stared at each other, and it was difficult to tell whether it was out of competitiveness or spite.

"Sure, be my guest," retorted Kogure. _/Even if you were an expert at basketball before, for two years you have not even touched a basketball, and expect to be in top condition? However, I will guard you with all my might. Mitsui… in basketball, as well as matters concerning Kimi-chan! /_

"Mitsui, I'm not going to go easy on you, you know that right? "

Mitsui scoffed and swiftly eluded Kogure's guard, jumped in perfect form, and shot the basketball cleanly into the hoop. 

"Kogure, you're guarding has worsened…" said Mitsui.

**^Enter Japanese classical music^**

"Darn it! What two years of not touching a basketball? Taking Mitsui to be a normal player was a mistake! If I had known, I wouldn't had gone easy on him!" muttered Kogure. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

The normal bickering between Sakuragi and Rukawa, the saga continues…(L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

After practice…

"Toyowara-san…" said Mitsui, appearing in front of Kimiko.

"Mitsui-san, nani?" said Kimiko, not looking up, cordially.

"Ano…"

Kimiko looked up, and saw a flustered Mitsui. _/Kawaii… Wait! What am I thinking! Get a hold of yourself, Toyowara Kimiko!!!! I will not forget what he did to me!!! /_

"I'm back…" _/I'm back? That's all I can say?? Say something else, baka!! /_

"Aa. That you are. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Kimiko said, not looking at Mitsui, focusing on Kogure.

"I know you haven't forgiven me…"

"Stop. I forgave you already..." _/Baka… /_

Hope filled Mitsui's face, until…

"I just don't want to have anything to do with you…" continued Kimiko.

Mitsui's face had a shocked look, before Kogure approached the two cautiously. 

"Ah, Kogure-sempai, you're here. What I have to say to Mitsui-san includes you as well, please come over." Said Kimiko in a sort of commanding tone.

Kogure stood between the two before Kimiko continued.

"Basketball is one thing. Personal matters are another. How I deal with people depends on the situation. To you Mitsui-san, during basketball matters and practice, I am the manageress. I will encourage the team, you included, and help you when you need it. Other than that, in other matters, I am no one, to you. Please remember that."

"Kimiko-chan…" began Mitsui.

"Toyowara-san to you, since it is now AFTER practice. Please clear up your belongings after practice, Mitsui-san. Kimi-kun, let's go." Said Kimiko, entwining her hands with Kogure's, before half dragging her bespectacled boyfriend away. (L.I.D.[author]: Note the change how she addressed Kogure before and after 'practice'.)

Mitsui's face was crestfallen, and did as he was told, surprisingly.

_/What have I done… What have I done???? / _Thought Mitsui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(15th of May, Monday) 

"CHUS!!!" greeted Kimiko and Ayako, opening the door to the guy's locker room, causing Ryota to blush and a half dressed Yasuda to scream in embarrassment. "The competition layout had been set!"

"Ryonan High, we will beat you!" shouted Sakuragi.

"But Sakuragi-kun, in order to beat Ryonan High, we must beat our other competitors first." Remarked Kogure. "Our first opponent is Miuradai High…"

"They're very strong…" remarked Ayako.

"Akagi, our last chance is here…" Kogure said in determination.

"Hai."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(19th of May, Friday)

It was the day of the competition, and everyone was nervous.

"I have to do it… Even after putting on false teeth, I have to do it…" Mitsui resolved, looking into the mirror. 

It was a gruelling match, for Anzai-sensei didn't allow Rukawa, Miyagi, Mitsui and Sakuragi to be in the first half. However, Akagi and Kogure made a smashing combination, that resulted in a much needed 2-pointer. Soon, after the four boys promised Anzai-sensei that they wouldn't fight anymore, they entered the court. When Mitsui made his first three-pointer for the game, Kimiko could feel her heart stop. _/He's still as good as ever… The baka…/_

Suddenly, Sakuragi got two free throws, and both Kimiko and Ayako sweat dropped heavily when they realised no one had taught Sakuragi how to do a free throw. In the end, Shohoku High won against Miuradai High, 114 – 51, even though Sakuragi was ejected from the game. "Daijobu, Sakuragi, *giggle* you'll do better next time…" Kimiko tried to assure a very irritated Sakuragi, for he had slam-dunked the basketball onto Miuradai's bald headed player. (L.I.D.[author]: LOL!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko noticed how Mitsui had changed from the person he was before, a badass person, to a dedicated basketball player. She couldn't believe her eyes, but her heart just wouldn't budge. She still couldn't forgive him, as much as Kogure tried to persuade his girlfriend to be at least friends with Mitsui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Sakuragi, however, it was not to be, for the next match was more humorous, as Sakuragi kept beating his opponents down near to a pulp. Shohoku High won against Kakuya High, 160 – 24. 

After the match that evening, Mitsui went to the hospital, and checked on his leg. 

"I always thought I would never come back to the hospital," sighed Mitsui, gazing into the night sky. "It's getting cold. Might as well check on Casey's and keep warm…" mused Mitsui, heading towards Casey's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And tonight's a special night, for our guest singer for tonight's R&B night, will be none other that Toyowara Kimiko! Give it up for her!!!" Casey shouted over the microphone, before passing it to Kimiko.

"Arigato minna! I know it's been quite some time since I have performed here, and…" Kimiko felt her throat go dry, when she saw a familiar figure walk into the club. _/Oh great, of all the nights he had to show up, it HAD to be tonight!! And Kimi-kun's at home to boot! /_ Groaned Kimiko inwardly, before a slow mental smile crept up. _/I'll show him!! /_

Apparently, Kogure was at home, getting his much needed rest, for Kimiko had assured him it would be only tonight that she'd be performing at Casey's, out of goodwill, with pay.

"And since tonight is R&B night, I have a special song that I would like to sing for your all! Hope you like it!!!"

(L.I.D.[author]: Please read the lyrics, it's quite accurate. ^_^ )

(J. LO - Ain't That Funny (Remix))

Ain't it funny

It's been awhile since

You came around

Now ya wanna see

What's goin' down

Tryin' to tell me

How ya want my time    ^ points to herself ^ 

Tryin' to tell me

How I'm on your mind    ^ points to her head ^ 

See it never had

To be this way

You should've never played      ^ remembers the break up ^ 

The games you played

Now I'm seein' that

You're kinda lame

Knowin' how

The situation change

Ain't that funny

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

Now I can smile and say, 

Ain't that funny

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

I'm glad I can smile and say

Ain't that funny

I remember

How you walked away

Even when I tried

To call your name            ^ remembers break up again ^ 

See at first

I didn't understand

Now you're lookin'

Like a lonely man              ^ points to audience ^ 

I remember how you

Did me wrong

And now you're hurtin'

'Cos my love is gone

Everybody gets

A chance to burn

You can take it

As a lesson learned            ^ wiggles index finger ^ 

Ain't that funny

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

Now I can smile and say

Ain't that funny

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

I'm glad I can smile and say

Ain't that funny

I really wish

You wouldn't send me gifts

Tryin' to make me

Sit and reminisce

Tryin' to blind me

With your blingin' bling

Thought I told you

Love don't cost a thing

Hope you realise

That now I'm through

And I don't ever wanna

Hear from you                       ^ covers on of her ears ^ 

I had enough of

Bein' there for you

Now I'm laughin'

Why you play the fool

Ain't that funny

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

Now I can smile and say

Ain't that funny

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

I'm glad I can smile and say

Ain't that funny

Baby, I got my boyfriend

Do you have a girlfriend?

But maybe

Let's not be friends

La, da, da, da, da, da

(End of song)

After Kimiko finished her song, a roar of applause, and cheers met her. She bowed, and got off the stage, as quick as her legs could carry her.

"Kimiko-chan! What about your pay?" Casey shouted after Kimiko.

"I'll collect it some other day!! Ja!" waved Kimiko, and exited the club through the back door. She just couldn't stay there, and confront Mitsui. She didn't have the strength to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On the sidewalk.)

She ran for what her legs could give, and Mitsui gave chase since he had ran out the front door of the club, and shouted her name and begged her to wait for him. Mitsui soon caught up with her, and tackled her by the legs, knowing VERY WELL that she wouldn't stop running unless he did something. Kimiko ended up splat on her face, and when she sat up, she could see spots of blood on the road. She reached up to feel her face, and discovered that her nose was bleeding, internally.

"Itai…" both of them groaned.

"Miko-chan, daijobu ka? (Are u alright?)" Asked Mitsui, sitting upright.

"What do you want, Mitsui? Let go of me!!" asked Kimiko angrily, not facing Mitsui, her body lying face down on the pavement. "And don't call me Miko-chan!!"

"Miko-chan, please listen to me…I… I didn't mean to hurt you back then…" stammered Mitsui, as he let go of Kimiko's legs.

"And do you mean, you meant to hurt me now? To torment me, repeatedly?" Kimiko asked coldly, her tone filled with ice. 

"Itai!!!" 

When Mitsui looked at her, and only an expression of shock could appear on his face.

"Shimatta! Did I do THAT? Tissue, where's the tissue!" Mitsui exclaimed as he frantically searched his pockets for tissue, and finding a packet, proceeded to wipe the blood off Kimiko's nose.

"It hurts, you know… Baka!" as Kimiko punched Mitsui on his face, making his nose, bleed as well. "No, you didn't do it, I tripped and fell 7 storeys from a building…"replied Kimiko sarcastically. 

Mitsui blinked several times, before a small smile formed on his face, turning into a wide smile.

Now that they were facing each other, the helpless and smiling look on Mitsui's face was priceless after Kimiko's last sentence. Kimiko couldn't stay mad at Mitsui anymore, and so she began to giggle, much to the puzzlement of Mitsui. 

"This feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?" Kimiko said.

"You remembered…" whispered Mitsui.

After a few seconds, the both of them, then burst out laughing.

"Your face, it's priceless, with that expression of yours… ha ha! Plus, you don't look bad with blood on your nose too… Strike one for me!"

"Never mind about my face or my nose, YOUR nose is bleeding!" scolded Mitsui, in a soft caring voice, when their laughter subsided. "Or, for now, WAS bleeding, thank goodness. Friends?"

"Friends. By the way, what were you doing at Casey's?"

"It was cold, and I needed to go somewhere to warm up." Said Mitsui simply.

"I see…"

"Don't worry, I wasn't spying on you or anything…"

Kimiko's face pouted, and Mitsui, laughed. "Hey, shall we go back to Casey's? There's something I have to do…"

"What would that be?"

"You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**__

This my second instalment of the three chapters I have dedicated to Mitsui-kun on his birthday, so keep watching for it! Happy birthday, Mitsui Hisashi!

Mitsui: Arigato, LID-chan… *kiss!*

LID: *swoon!*

Replies!

Nikka-san: I'm glad you're still together with me on this journey fic of mine! ^_^ *hugz* LOL I hope for the future, you'll always be able to fins a pc that works! *Crosses fingers!* Please enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Archmyst-kun: Thanks man! ^_^ I'm so touched and glad you can be inspired by my fic! ^_^ And nah, you're not silly. Life is a journey, and it depends on us, and the will of God on how it will turn out. ^_^ So don't think too much! Just live! ^_^ (Though a little planning doesn't hurt, in reality, LOL!)

Mitsui no Miko-chan: Yep! And don't you know Kogure is noble? But, heck, even Mitsui is! LOL

Icko14-chan: I KNOW!!! LOL Huh? Don't tell me they sang: "BO's (Body odour's) Back, all right!!!!!" LOL, and cracks up. But hey, did they have great bods? LOL

Rurouni-san: Arigato gozaimasu! *bows* Please do come back for more! ^_^ Could you leave your email too? ^_^

Fehrocious-chan: *LOL as she sees fehr-chan wiggle eyebrows* Well, a lot of things are 'cooking' in my brain right now, and I'm glad my muse is slowly coming back. ^_^ And you can be my narrator anytime! ^_^ *hugz*

Lady Harlequin-chan: Hey no sweat, hope you switch to yahoo or something, coz I worry about our communication, if this keeps up! Hope to hear from you soon!

Super rookie-chan: LOL Hai! With your wonderful support I will continue! *wears red bandana* 

F5C-chan: LOL You're closer to being madam Houdini! ^_^

JCM-chan: Hey girl! Good going with the dialogue! ^_^ Wanna hear from you fics! ^_^ 


	30. Chapter 30 Rekindled Passion Fruit!

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 30 – Rekindled Passion Fruit   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the songs, "Wherever You Will Go" BY the band, The Calling on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

L.I.D.[author]: Oh yeah, this chapter is for popochi, since she requested for the song. Enjoy!

(22nd May Monday morning, 12:20am)

With that, Mitsui walked with Kimiko side by side, and off they went to Casey's. The cold night air nipped at them, and Kimiko found herself shivering. 

"Cold?"

"Hai."

"If you don't mind, we could share my coat…"

Kimiko looked at Mitsui for a second, before agreeing.

_/Ah, warmth… Mitsui… could I ever like you again? /_ Thought Kimiko.

Mitsui looked at his Miko-chan and smiled to himself. _/This is a start… I love you so much… I don't want to ever lose you. /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Casey's)

"Ah, you're back, Kimiko-chan!" greeted Casey.

"Hai. So, what things do you need to settle?" asked Kimiko, looking at Mitsui, as she sat into one of the booths and ordered a drink. A glass of Bourbon Coke.

Mitsui whispered something into Casey's ear, and the latter smiled, nodded, and went off.

Kimiko had question marks floating on top of her head. "What was that all about?"

"Miko-chan, just sit there, and enjoy."

Kimiko: ????? ^Sweat drop^ 

Mitsui leisurely made his way towards the stage, and slowly picked up a guitar. His fingers slowly strummed the strings, and a slow, and romantic sounding melody emitted from the guitar.

(Calling - Title: Wherever You Will Go)

(L.I.D.[author]: Mitsui's low manly voice began to sing, and it came from the bottom of his heart.)

So lately, I've been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone, you'll need love           ^then, the band began to participate in the song^

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own

[Chorus:]

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out

The way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you          ^ looks at Kimiko. ^ 

Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

Well I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you          ^ look sincerely at Kimiko ^ 

[Chorus]

Runaway with my heart

Runaway with my hope

Runaway with my love          ^ Mitsui looks meaningfully at Kimiko ^ 

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on      ^  Mitsui smiles ^ 

In your heart and your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time        ^ Mitsui smiles more ^ 

[Chorus]

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go (x2)

"Toyowara Kimiko, I will always love you. Always and Forever." Said Mitsui, holding up his hand with the ring.

(End of song)

And when Mitsui finished, he opened his eyes after the last verse of the song where he closed his eyes, and saw Kimiko crying. She was shedding tears for him. He put the guitar down, and went to the booth, sitting beside Kimiko.

"That… was beautiful…" sobbed Kimiko. _/ I never knew he could play the guitar!!! /_

Kimiko realised that the Mitsui sitting beside her was still the same Mitsui Hisashi that she knew since the first year in Shohoku High. She looked at him now could still feel the same emotions that she had felt for him before. 

_/Could it be, that I haven't stopped loving him, as much as I thought I did? /_

"No, YOU are beautiful, Miko-chan…" _/ I love you so much, it hurts… /_

Several seconds passed between them.

"Come on Miko-chan, I'll walk you home."

"Hai."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the streets of Kanagawa, Mitsui and Kimiko walked, side by side.

"Mit-chan, I'm with Kimi-ch… I mean, Kogure now."

"I know that."

Several seconds passed between them.

"I never forgot you." Whispered Mitsui.

"Nor did I."

"Honto?"

Kimiko nodded. 

"I have a confession, but I would like Kogure to hear it as well. We're all adults, aren't we?"

Kimiko nodded. "Kimi-kun is very rational… I'll call him…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi… Kogure Residence." greeted a very sleepy Kogure.

"Kimi-kun, can I come over? We need to talk about something important."

That was enough to wake Kogure up.

"Kimi-chan! Sure… What about?"

"Mitsui."

Kogure held his breath, and decided to breathe again. "No problem."

"Arigato, I'll be there in a few minutes. Ja."

"Ja."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui and Kimiko arrived at Kogure's home, and the three of them sat down in the living room with cups of hot tea in front of them. Silence reigned the area for several minutes, before Kogure broke the silence.

"So, Mitsui, what brings you here?" asked Kogure.

"Well, Kogure, I… I have a confession to make, to you, and to Miko-chan…"

Kimiko nodded. "Kimi-kun, we're all adults ne?"

_/Since when did Mitsui start calling Kimi-chan, Miko-chan again? / _Thought Kogure, nodding to what Kimiko said.

Mitsui then started telling his story gently, slowly to Kimiko and Kogure, and was not interrupted, until he had finished. He told them all about the bet, his feelings, amongst other things.

"And that is it. I never planned for this to happen, and I'm really sorry, Kogure, but I really love Kimiko." Mitsui said, burying his face in his palms, thinking about the situation at hand.

"What would you have me do, Mitsui?" Kogure asked calmly.

"Kimi-kun…" whispered Kimiko, disbelieving that he could be so calm.

"I don't expect anything. Only for your consent, that Miko-chan wears my ring again. I love her." Mitsui said flatly.

_/And what makes you think ~I~ don't love her? /_ Thought Kogure. 

He looked at Kimiko. She was in pain. So much pain.

_/I will give you my blessings. I will make you happy, Kimi-chan… If being with Mitsui is what you want, then… /_

"So be it." Kogure said, smiling.

Kimiko and Mitsui stared at the bespectacled brunette.

_/Kimi-kun…/_

_/Kogure…/_

"Kogure, you can still call Miko-chan, Kimi-chan, please, I won't take that away from you…"

Kogure nodded. "Remember what I told you Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko nodded. "We're friends first."

"No matter what." Added Mitsui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the day of the competition with Takahata High, Mitsui was walking across the bridge, when he saw several motorcycles rush past below him.

"Ken, is that you?" muttered Mitsui, running as fast as he could, to catch up to them. 

He saw some renegades from his gang beating his friend, and shouted; "Ken!"

"Mitsui!"

_/Why must I encounter these bastards on the day of the match? But I just can't leave Ken alone! I have to help him. /_ Thought Mitsui.

"Ryu, stop this." Ordered Mitsui.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, huh? Though you're technically still a leader in the gang, I don't see you doing your share, so I have graciously taken it for you!" cackled Ryu, punching Mitsui in the gut. "All that basketball has made you forget how to fight, is that it?"

"Ryu, the one you're looking for is me, isn't it?" said Ken, standing up.

He was however, knocked unconscious by the guy with a helmet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder where's Mitsui-sempai and Sakuragi!" moaned Ayako.

"I'm sure they'll come soon." Assured Kimiko.

"We can't wait for them anymore, sensei." Akagi said. "We should go off first."

"You're right, Akagi." Said Anzai-sensei. "I hope that they arrive before the match starts."

"I hope they are all right, did you hear anything from them, Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, Sakuragi had overslept, and was rushing off to the competition, when he literally bumped into his Gundan. Elsewhere…

"I promised Anzai-sensei that I wouldn't fight anymore…" said Mitsui.

"You've become weak and a mama's boy, Mitsui! Say, if you beg me, and I know you will do anything for basketball, just kowtow to me, and I will forgive you." 

"Please, forgive me…" begged Mitsui, bowing down. He had hoped this would appease the gangsters, but he was dead wrong. They wanted to even destroy his hands, so he wouldn't be able to play basketball anymore. That bastard was going to start off by crushing his right hand, when suddenly…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh no!!!! I'm going to be so late!!!!" cried Sakuragi. 

"Hey, here's a shortcut, just climb this wall and it'll be faster!" cried Hakami.

"Hey, you're right!!!" smiled Sakuragi, and jumped over the wall, thanks to Hakami's head, landing on top of a person. "Oh shit, what have I landed on now?!"

Sakuragi looked around, and noticed someone familiar. "Missy? Hey, what's going on?"

He looked at Ryu, and remembered him as the guy who beat up Rukawa, and thanked him, much to Ryu's surprise. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) 

"No, Sakuragi! Don't fight back!" cried Mitsui. "If you do, you can't play basketball anymore!"

Sakuragi remembered what Kogure had said to him about being the best and winning the competition, and let go of the ruffian who punched him. 

"This is interesting… Now I can settle the score I have with you!" cried Ryu, attacking Sakuragi with a metal bar.

"No, stop!" shouted Mitsui. 

"You've got to be kidding, right?" said Yohei, protecting the two basketball players. 

"The Sakuragi Gundan has arrived!" Hakami announced, landing on Sakuragi. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"You guys!" cried Sakuragi happily. "Hakami! Get off me!!!"

"Sakuragi, leave this to us, we'll take care of this." Yohei said. "Leave now with Mitsui, you can still make it on time."

"Yeah, better go, or you'll be later than already is." Said Ken.

"Ken."

"Goodbye, sportman Mitsui. If you need anything, call me."

Mitsui looked at Ken, and smiled. He and Sakuragi raced towards the competition venue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

This is my Third, and final instalment of the three chapters I have dedicated to Mitsui-kun on his birthday! Happy birthday, Mitsui Hisashi!

Mitsui: Arigato, LID-chan… *kiss!*

LID: *swoon!*

Wai! Kimiko is now falling for Mitsui! Again! Will it be like yesteryear? Has Kogure gone mad? Stay tuned!

Replies!

Nikka-san: Thanks! Hope you like the song in this chapter as well! ^_^

Joy-san: LOL Better to discover my fic late than never! ^_^ *Blushes* Hope your eyes and butt are ok now! ^_~ Oh hardly, Kimiko happens to be beautiful in the guys eyes because she, how do I say this, radiates a certain flair that is her own style. She don't follow fashion, because not all fits her size… LOL You'd have to ask Kimiko who she truly is gonna be with… ^_^ You'll just have to stay tuned to my fic ne? I'm glad you learned Japanese words from my fic, and I'm learning too! ^_^ And no problem! I've added you to my list of those I update when I update a chapter… I do hope that you'll support my other fics when this is finally completed. :p As for your question, I'm half Filipino. ^_^ Kalahati Pinay, mare!

Archmyst-kun: Thank you!!!! Yep Mitsui's making a comeback… Will Kogure fight him for her? :p Hiak, you stay tuned lah, den u noe. ^_~

Mitsui no Miko-chan: LOL relationships need time to repair, girl! :p Miss you lots too, and hope you got time to write fics again soon! ^_^ Love them! 

Renei-san: LOL I hope you've put cool cucumber on your eyes!!! ^_^ And I'm glad I managed to make you laugh while you read my fic! ^_~ Hope you will be still supporting my other fics when this finally finishes, but when, I won't know. :P Oh, and heck I'm not perfect, so why should my fic be? Anyways, I guess the only time if I do make a perfect Kimiko, will be when I'm making a TOTALLY OOC fic, which will probably be for humour, so there. :p Hmm… Kimiko is not perfect. She's fat, and average looking, but I suppose it's her qualities that make her 'beautiful' in the eyes of Mitsui, and Kogure. *shrugs* And she can't play basketball to save her life, but she knows the rules, so the speak. So, all in all, a normal girl. :p As for your suggestions, I WILL keep them in mind, but don't blame me if the ending twists into something totally unprepared for by me or to the readers. *Sweat drops* 

Nani? LOL Well, I'll have you know that my fic regarding Akagi and Uozumi is NOT YAOI!!!! Do leave a review when you've read it! ^_^ I seriously don't know when this will finish, but I WILL try to make it by June the 10th. No promises though. Hope you can still check the net once in a while when you're in the dorms? ^_^ Let me know okie? Hope you like this chapter! Stay tuned to the next one coming up!

Icko14-chan: LOL I wish I could have seen that commercial! :p Glad you liked the song, and what about this one? ^_~ Yeap, I KNOW it was close to Mit-chan's Birthday, I had a headache trying to piece my fic together you know… LOL So how is it? :P

Nellie-chan: I dunno. :p Yeah, Poor Kimi-kun, but it ain't over until the skinny lady sings, ne? :p

Nicki-san: Hope you got the Spanish translation I sent through your email! Stay tuned! ^_^

Fehrocious-chan: LOL I don't mind, flood it with dialogue. ^_~ Do well for your mid year exams, and email me to let me know when you finish… Do check your email regularly at least and I will email you if I have updates. *hugz*

Lady Harlequin-chan: Got it, will email you at that ady from now on! ^_^

F5C-chan: Good that you liked my last chapter, what do you think of this chapter? ^_^

Madiha-chan: Yeap, you are confusing, but a nice confusing. :p

Rurouni-san: Hai Hai! I've go, go, go already and here it is! *Huffs and puffs from exhaustion* Yosh! *Types next chapter!*

Super rookie-chan: Well, stay tuned, and you may or may not be disappointed! ^_~ *hugz* 


	31. Chapter 31 The Sweaty Salty Games! Yuck...

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 31 – The Sweaty Salty Games   (=^_^=)_**

"We can't wait for Mitsui or Sakuragi any longer…" Akagi said thoughtfully, looking around for the two missing starting members. 

"But…" Kogure and Kimiko started to say.

"Can we enter the match now, Anzai-sensei?" Akagi continued.

A loud shout suddenly rang through the court. 

"MATTE!!!!! (Wait)"

Sakuragi and Mitsui ran through, into the court. 

"Mitsui, what happened to your face?" asked Kogure, his expression full of shock.

"Mit-chan, are you all right?" asked Kimiko, her worry etched clearly on her face.

"Coach, I'm sorry to make you worried. But I didn't participate in the fight. I didn't raise a hand to fight with anyone. Please believe me."

Anzai-sensei looked at Mitsui. "I believe you. Now I have to count on you all now. Go now."

"Hai!"

"NYA HA HA HA HA! Now you can rely on the Tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi, King of Rebounds to lead you all to victory!" cried Hanamichi. 

"King of Ejection, more likely." Snorted Rukawa. 

"Have a taste of my DEATH GLARE!!! Teme Rukawa!" (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ Laugh you guys! LOL)

"What ARE you guys doing, now isn't the time to have a staring contest! The match is about to start!" cried Kogure, trying to appease the two, nearly hysterical.

However, the starting members were Akagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Miyagi, and Kogure. 

"Old man, why didn't you put me in the starting members???" cried Sakuragi, bouncing Anzai-sensei's chin. 

"Stop that, be good and STAY PUT!" growled Akagi, landing a Gori punch on Sakuragi's head.

"Itai, I know!" wailed Sakuragi, face plastered onto the floor. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ LOL)

Kogure was doing his best, doing lay-up shots to score points, and fast footwork. But it was short lived, for he sprained his ankle doing his footwork.

_/Kuso, why should I be so distracted now? /_ Thought Kogure.

Kogure was thinking about what happened this early morning, about the conversation he had with Kimi-chan and Mitsui. He just couldn't get it out of his head, but he wasn't going to let anyone know THAT. 

"Kimi-kun! Are you all right?" cried a worried Kimiko.

"I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle, I think." _/Darn it! /_

Ayako sprayed the medicated spray onto Kogure's leg, as Kimiko continued to take notes of the game.

Sakuragi went into the game, and was soon ejected due to five fouls, and executing his supposed death glare, much to the exasperation of his team mates. 

"Gori! You tricked me! WHAT technique, 'kill with your eyes'!!! You liar! You fake! You idiot captain! You… you GORI!" Sakuragi shouted accusingly at Akagi, causing Akagi to sweat drop, and earning him another whack from Ayako's fan.

In the end, Shohoku won over Takahata, 103 –59. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the game against Shoyo, Mitsui was fuelled by the fact that Kimiko was with him, both in heart and by the ring on her finger. He made sure that he gave his all when shooting his three pointers against Hasegawa, who claimed to prevent him from scoring five points for the entire game. He had been very surprised that Kogure had relinquished his place in Kimiko's life for him, but he knew that it was so not to cause his Miko-chan any more anguish. He knew Kogure was that caring. 

With two and a half minutes left into the second half of the game, Mitsui did a wonderful save of the ball, passing it to Rukawa, who made a dunk, making the score even! Mitsui collapsed on a heap of chairs, and was helped by Kogure to the benches.

"Are you all right, Mitsui?" asked Kogure, concerned.

"I should be asking you that question, Kogure…"

"……"

"I'm sorry. For everything…"

"Don't be." Clipped Kogure.

"It's up to you now…" said Mitsui, looking at the court.

"We will win."

Both males looked at Kimiko, who smiled at them both.

"Definitely." Both said.

Kogure replaced Mitsui on the court, and played with all his might, with the given time constraints. Kogure took the ball, and passed it to Sakuragi, who made a passionate dunk, that sent Hanagata sprawling on the court floor. Unfortunately, it was considered a foul. The rest of Team Shohoku on the court didn't give up, especially Kogure. _/Kimi-chan, we will win this for sure! /_

Sure enough, they did. Shohoku won over Shoyo, 62 – 60.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the match with Kainan, it was extremely gruelling, for Kogure had to enter, when Rukawa ran out of energy to play. But Kogure did well, for he saved the ball, by pushing it to bounce off Kiyota's knee, and out of the court.

"Way to go, Kimi-kun!!!" cheered Kimiko loudly.

Kogure gave Kimiko a thumbs-up sign, winking. (L.I.D.[author]: Kawaii!!!! Ne?)

The game continued, and Akagi managed to gain possession of the ball, passing it to Mitsui, who immediately made a three pointer.

"Ganbatte, Mit-chan!!!" cried Kimiko.

_/In! In! In! /_ Chanted everyone in their mind.

But it didn't go in, much to everyone's disappointment, for Kiyota had blocked it with his fingertips. And when Sakuragi had mistakenly passed the ball to the Akagi look a like from Kainan, Shohoku was devastated. Shohoku lost, 88 – 90.

Soon, much Kimiko's and the rest of Team Shohoku's amusement, Sakuragi had shaved his head.

"Kawaii!" cried Haruko and Kimiko, rubbing his head. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank goodness that Kimiko had foreseen that Takezato High was a somewhat weak team, since they were defeated by Ryonan, and had managed to appease Akagi from erupting like a volcano, thus persuading him to go on with the game without Sakuragi. She was right. In the end Shohoku won, 120 – 81.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(L.I.D.[author]: Gomen if a skipped a bit!)

Now it was the game against Ryonan High. They were competing for the second place for the Inter High Games. Mitsui collapsed, due to sheer fatigue.

"MITSUI!!!" cried Kimiko, Akagi, Miyagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi.

Kimiko ran to where Mitsui was, and helped him to the benches.

"Here. Drink this, Mit-chan…" Kimiko said, handing him a can of Pocari. "Ishii-kun, help Mitsui to the locker room, please. Mit-chan, I'll be right with you." 

Mitsui nodded, allowing Ishii, his kouhai (Junior) to help him.

Kimiko then went over to Kogure, who was about to enter the court, to replace Mitsui.

"Kimi-kun, do you best ne?"

"We are strong. We WILL win."

Kimiko made sure that Mitsui was out of sight, before planting a chaste kiss on Kogure's cheek, smiling.

"Kimi-chan…" Kogure began speaking.

"Go kick some Ryonan ass." Kimiko winked, leaving a blushing and very determined Kogure running into the court.

Kimiko went behind to look for Mitsui, and served him several cans of Pocari.

"We will win, won't we, Miko-chan?" asked Mitsui, drinking.

"Absolutely. When you think you've rested enough, we'll go back." Kimiko said, entwining her hand with Mitsui's, as their rings clinked together.

Mitsui smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two returned to the court, they saw that Sakuragi had gained the ball, and on contrary to what the coach from Ryonan had thought, Sakuragi had passed the ball to Kogure instead. Kogure got the ball, and proceeded to shoot a clean three pointer. _/This is for you, Kimi-chan, myself, as well as everyone in Shohoku! /_ Thought Kogure, as he made that shot.

"YEAH!!! Kimi-kun! Way to go!!" shouted Kimiko.

"Yosh! Ganbatte, Kogure!" cheered Mitsui.

It soon turned into the final few seconds into the game, and everyone was holding their breath to see who would shoot the final shot. Would Shohoku High or Ryonan High win? Shohoku, for Sakuragi had made a final Slam Dunk. That basket made Shohoku High have a 4-point lead against Ryonan High. Shohoku won the game, 70 – 66.

Team Shohoku was going to the Inter High.

_/We've won…/_ thought Akagi. _/That's strange, after the match, my foot starts acting up again. Hn! Let it be so then. /_

"Sakuragi!!! We've won!" cried an elated Kogure, who was being noogied on the head by a genki Sakuragi.

Sakuragi: "NYA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

"If not for your shot, I don't know what would have happened!"

"That's because I'm the Tensai!"

"Yes, you might JUST be a Tensai after all, Tensai Sakuragi! Ha ha!"

Sakuragi: "NYA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"Megane-kun, this isn't your last game you know, contrary to what you said... And you owe it all to this Tensai!" Sakuragi said, pointing to himself.

Kogure looked at Sakuragi, tears threatening to flow though his tear glands.

"Don't make me cry, you baka basketball trouble maker…" Kogure said, raising his glasses a notch in order to regain his composure.

Chibi Sakuragi: "NYA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

"You'd better go off and line up now. After that we'll all go and see Anzai-sensei…" Mitsui said to Kogure.

"Yosh! (Yeah!)" Kogure nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that Team Shohoku was going to the Inter High games, their spirits soared, and their determination as well. And a camp at Josei High had been arranged, and the whole team would be going. All except Sakuragi Hanamichi and Toyowara Kimiko.

"WHAT!!!!!!! Oyaji (old man), Why are you doing this?????" wailed an upset Sakuragi.

"OHOHOHOHOHO…" laughed Anzai-sensei.

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ "Daijobu, Sakuragi, ne?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This was all planned by Anzai-sensei…" mentioned Akagi.

"A special training session?" asked a confused Kogure.

"Anzai-sensei felt that Sakuragi could learn more from him about the basics …" Akagi replied.

"That lucky guy, getting special treatment from Anzai-sensei, if I had known, I would have stayed back too!" muttered Mitsui.

"Yeah, man!" snorted Ryota.

"What's the matter Mitsui, are you scared of the training camp? Ha! The real training starts now! All of you, give me a 'virtual-sit' of 1CM!!!!" shouted Akagi.

"Akagi! NOT ON THE TRAIN!!!!!" sweat dropped Kogure. "Mattaku! REALLY!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

NYA HA HA!!!! More humour and mush in this chapter! *goes off to stretch her tired muscles* Oh man, I'm aiming to finish this soon, and please give me the power people! More reviews means I get more inspiration, and it means I update faster!! Chop chop people! Thanks!!!!

Replies!

Popochi-chan: Glad you liked the last chapter! ^_~ It's all right, and I hope you'll support my other fics ne? ^_^ How's your pc now? ^_^ Erm, nope I didn't receive your fanart… please send it again? Onegai? Hope to see your reviews grace this fic once again! ^_~

Icko14-chan: LOL But she has gone back to Mitsui. Hmm… Will Kogure fight for her? You better persuade him then! LOL

Renei-chan: Yeah, I'm grateful to the people like you who have given me much encouragement! *Bows* Will check out your fic, send me the URL won't you? ^_^ Paalam!

Nellie-chan: Well, will Kogure fight for Kimiko? Stay tuned! ^_^

Fehrocious-chan: Ah, chemistry! Was better at it than physics. LOL When will your exams finish? Keep me informed!

Super rookie-chan: THANK YOU FOR BEING THE 200TH PERSON TO REVIEW!!!!! *hugz* Anyway, to reply you, yeap, Kogure is one heck of a nice guy… Too bad Kimiko doesn't know… LOL

JCM-chan: ^_~ Thanks! *Sweat drops at interview* LOL! ^_^ 

Joy-san: Yep, for now, what we know is that Kimiko is with Mitsui, and Kogure is suffering… ^Sweat drop^ Thanks, and do leave reviews on my other fics, ne? ^_^

F5C-chan: LOL Fickle! And don't worry, blabber as much as you want! :p

Mitsui no Miko-chan: Great! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^

Madiha-chan: Yeap, Kogure's too soft for his own good… I will strive! *Wears bandanna and types*


	32. Chapter 32 A Discussion

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 32 – A Discussion   (=^_^=)_**

(Shohoku High Basketball indoor Court)

_/They left me here by myself… They're all too much! Bastards! And that Oyaji! (Old man) /_ thought Sakuragi, clenching his fists.

"Have you done your warm-ups already, Sakuragi-kun?" boomed Anzai-sensei's voice, entering the court.

Anzai-sensei was wearing a grey t-shirt with the words "WIN" across the chest, a pair of white shorts, and had a basketball on his right.

"Oyaji? Ano… Don't do anything foolish…" (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"Sakuragi-kun, would you like to compete with me?" asked Anzai-sensei.

"Oyaji, is it because no one wants to play basketball with you? The Inter Highs are coming soon, and I have no time to waste you know…" (L.I.D.[author]: Cheeky Sakuragi! LOL)

"What about this, Sakuragi-kun, if you manage to beat me, you can immediately go and join the others in the camp at Josei, how is that?"

"Then let's get started, old man!"

"OHOHOHOHOHO…" laughed Anzai-sensei, warming up, much to the amusement of a silly Sakuragi.

Anzai-sensei took up his position, and began to shoot each shot from the five points. (L.I.D.[author]: Is it called a free throw lines? Anyway… LOL) Much to Sakuragi's despair, Anzai-sensei did it all successfully.

After both had their turns, the score was in favour of Anzai-sensei, 10 – 0. 

"Did you get any shots in, Sakuragi-kun?"

"NO!!! Kuso!!!" exclaimed a frustrated Sakuragi, clenching his fists, and crying in chibi form.

"Everyone, you can come out now." Called Anzai-sensei. 

"Omae tachi! (You guys!)" cried Sakuragi.

It was Sakuragi's gundan, and they came here to support him, as well as videotape his performance. Kimiko accompanied them as well.

And thus, was the start, of Sakuragi's 3-day training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uso!!! It can't be!!!! That's ME????" exclaimed a disbelieving Sakuragi, after watching a video of him shooting hoops. 

"Yup, Sakuragi-kun, that's you all right." Nodded Kimiko sweat dropping.

"Oyaji, how many shots would I need to improve?" asked Sakuragi, somewhat desperately.

"I would require you to do at least 200,000 shots, Sakuragi-kun." Replied Anzai-sensei, his face nonchalant.

"200,000?????" shouted the Sakuragi gundan in shock.

"Che, would that be enough?" retorted Sakuragi, his arms akimbo. 

"All right then, let's get started, ne?" cried Kimiko, smiling.

The Sakuragi gundan only could sweat drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akagi Haruko came into the picture soon after, and that spurred Sakuragi to do his best even more so. It was Kimiko's idea for Haruko to be present; for she knew of the infatuation the red head has for her kouhai. (L.I.D.[author]: Junior class man) This way, she and Anzai-sensei could monitor Sakuragi's movements on how he shot more accurately, from different perspectives, even though Sakuragi was being videotaped as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko's thoughts were concentrated on Sakuragi's performance. However, she could not help the fact that her thoughts sometimes wandered to the topic of the two males in her love life. 

Oh yes, she was with Mitsui now, but she still felt unsettled, by the fact that Kimi-kun had allowed Mitsui to be with her again so easily. It was so confusing for her, and it caused her great anguish. She wondered if it was right, being with Mitsui again, and hurting Kimi-kun, wondering, as Kogure didn't show signs that he was hurt that badly. But Kimiko knew when to divide thoughts such as those from the work that was ahead of her in the form of a brash red head. 

She grinned, looking on at Sakuragi, and made a mental note to praise him as a Tensai before today was over. He had worked hard, and was showing signs of improving, as his shooting accuracy statistics showed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ne, Sakuragi-kun, after the last set, I would like to speak with you, all right?" Kimiko asked the tall red head. "Meet me at the TV room."

"OK!"

When Sakuragi had finished his last set for the day, showered and clean, he went to the TV room to look for his sempai, his gundan following him.

"Ano, Kimiko-sempai, what is it you'd like to talk to me about?" Sakuragi asked, smiling.

Kimiko looked at the gundan, and gave a strained chagrin. "I'm sorry guys, but I would like to speak to Sakuragi-kun alone, please? No offense?"

"None taken, Kimiko-sempai…" the gundan chorused, and waved to the two before going off, probably to the bedroom to play card games before going to sleep.

Now alone, Sakuragi sat beside his sempai, and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Sakuragi-kun, do you think yourself as a Tensai?"

"NYA HA HA HA HA HA! OF COURSE! I'm the only Tensai there is!!!! Why? Do you need this Tensai's help?" laughed Sakuragi loudly. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

Kimiko grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Sakuragi was stunned. This was the first time anyone had said they had truly needed his help. And it was his sempai to boot! "Ano… what do you need this Tensai's help in?" Sakuragi initially squeaked, but it soon turned into his normal voice. (L.I.D.[author]: LOL! Sakuragi squeaked!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko had wanted more privacy with her talk with Sakuragi. The two had grown close, like bosom pals, and she knew she could trust Sakuragi. The gundan was another matter, for she didn't really spend THAT much time with them. She would have confided in them as well, but she preferred to have a one-man audience instead. She sat on a dark red swivel chair next to Sakuragi, and began.

"I have a question for the Tensai, but don't say it so loud, ok? Promise?"

"I promise, Kimiko-sempai." Promised Sakuragi, his face serious, with his mouth upturned to a small yet confident smile.

"What would you do if you were in love with two men?" 

"I'd run to the hills, and then kill myself, that's what I'd do!!" (L.I.D.[author]: remember, this is to the story line of non-yaoi, so gomen to those who like yaoi!!! *bows* I like yaoi too!)

"Baka!" sweat dropped Kimiko, resisting the urge to strangle the cheeky chibi freshman.

Sakuragi grinned, and became serious again.

"Is it because of Mitchy and Megane-kun?" he asked, grinning widely.

Kimiko nodded. She had told him about when Mitsui wanted to come back in her life, and how Kogure had taken it all so lightly, well, somewhat lightly.

"I mean… I'm glad that I'm with Mit-chan, and Kimi-kun had approved of it, but I have this nagging feeling…I just can't put my finger to it…" Kimiko said, her hands to her face, exasperated. "Am I making sense?"

Sakuragi took a moment to think, and nodded. "Yes, you are."

"What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd follow my heart."

"Huh?"

"I'd follow my heart, and choose the one who makes me happy. Truly happy and loved."

Kimiko looked wryly at Sakuragi, to which he sweat dropped. "What?"

"Both make me happy. Both Mit-chan and Kimi-kun."

Sakuragi laughed. Now it was Kimiko's turn. "What?"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Ok, Tensai, what makes you say that?" Kimiko cried, arms akimbo.

Sakuragi just grinned. "When your heart answers, you will know. That's the answer I have. Just ask yourself, Kimiko-sempai, who makes you truly happy and loved, and you won't go wrong." Sakuragi put his arm around Kimiko's shoulder. "Trust me."

Kimiko looked at Sakuragi, and her eyes widened. She never knew he could be so serious!!! Sakuragi was not a fool as people thought him to be. She was sure of it.

"Arigato, Sakuragi-kun…"

"Daijobu! I'm the Tensai! NYA HA HA HA HA!!!" 

And soon, Sakuragi launched into singing his 'Ore wa Tensai song'.

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ "Yare yare, Tensai, now let's watch the tapes of you from 1 to 6, ne? And if you have any questions, we'll ask Anzai-sensei tomorrow, ok?"

"HAI!!"

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the third day, Sakuragi finally managed to complete his 200,000 shots, and everyone celebrated. The gym door opened, and Team Shohoku came in.

"Anzai-sensei, we've come back!" boomed Akagi.

"Wow, your skins have all have become dark!" remarked Anzai-sensei.

"Welcome back, Mit-chan, Kimi-kun…" smiled Kimiko, at the two darker males.

Mitsui went over and kissed her on the cheek. Kogure clenched his fist, but neither he nor anyone noticed, surprisingly.

"Anzai-sensei, between our games with Josei High, we have one win, and one loss." Reported Kogure, smiling back at Kimiko.

"All right! Everyone have a good rest tonight! We'll meet up here again tomorrow at two in the afternoon, and practice!" shouted Akagi.

"HAI!!" 

"Finally! We can go home!!!" cried the Sakuragi gundan out of joy, and scurried of in chibi form.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Haruko-chan, would you do me a favour?" asked Kimiko, wrapping her arm around her junior.

"What would that be, Kimiko-sempai?"

"I would love to help out in cleaning the gym, but I have to go home. I'm darn exhausted…"

"No problem!"

"Those stupid bakas! They didn't even have the decency to help out in cleaning the gym!" muttered Sakuragi loudly, dry mopping the gym floor.

"But Sakuragi-kun, Yohei and the others aren't members of the basketball team, so you can't expect them to help at every little thing!" said Haruko, her face suddenly changing into surprise. "Sakuragi-kun, your shoes… There's a big hole in it!"

"Huh?"

Sakuragi looked down, and discovered that his right basketball shoe indeed had a big hole at the tip.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN????? MY SHOE!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Sakuragi, his wail heard being heard for miles. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Kimiko and Mitsui went out for dinner, and unknown to them, a pair of eyes followed them, following their every move…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Now this, this is the result of my brain when in over drive… LOL I need more time spent on my PC to type! Kuso! Argh… I'm blabbering… My back hurts too! AGAIN! *Grumbles while typing more on the pc!* I WILL type more! I WILL succeed!!! LOL! 

BTW, people, would you guys be game for a sequel to this fic when it's finished? Please let me know if you want this fic to be just ONE story, or have a sequel when it's finished! ^_^ Arigato!

Replies!

Syivese-chan: LOL! Poor Hanagata! Thanks mucho! Hope you like this chapter! *Hugs*

Icko14-chan: LOL you need to talk to Kogure to encourage him… Will he be defeated? Or will he fight? :p

Archmyst-kun: Thank you! *Takes given inspiration and runs off to the pc!* I will use it wisely! :p

Po' PoCHi-chan: My dear, my email is: Kogure_Ikuko@yahoo.com.sg! You got it wrong! LOL! No wonder I didn't get your pic!

Cherry Blossoms Kaorin-chan: LOL! Itai! *Sees plasters on her face as well as Kaorin-chan* And yes, saw your fic, but will review soon… Was in a fic typing frenzy last time. LOL 

Fehrocious-chan: Are you exams finished yet? As for the sequel, we'll see, coz I don't know if people still want a sequel after this LOONG fic of mine… They might find it draggy. (For all I know…)  BTW… I'M NOT GOOOO!!!!!!! LOL You naughty onna! *tickles imouto-chan!*

Cookies-chan: Thanks! ^_^ *hugz*

Nikka-chan: Daughter in Japanese is: Kanojo (Anyone, please correct me if I'm right!)

Super rookie-chan: Your last review got cut short dearie, just thought I ought to let you know. LOL!

Madiha-chan: Hai! Root for Kogure, and he might do something! LOL

Rurouni-chan: I will be ending it, yes, but not THAT soon. ^_~ LOL A fic that would never end? Wouldn't you get sick of it? LOL Glad to see you wouldn't! And yeah, let's hope Kimiko sees Kogure again!

Joy-chan: Hai! Arigato! Will post soon! Argh… Pray for me that I have more time! Real life is a pain! :p

F5C-chan: Thanks… I thought you guys needed a breather from the drama… LOL!


	33. Chapter 33 The Evil Is Back, or Gone?

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 33 – The Evil Is Back, or Gone?   (=^_^=)_**

The next day, Haruko went with Sakuragi to buy new shoes. As they left the shoe shop, they saw someone very familiar being dragged across the street, into a van.

"Sakuragi-kun, isn't that…"

"Kimiko-sempai!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko was out shopping, buying groceries, when two strong men suddenly attacked her.

"What the…?" cried Kimiko.

"Shut up, b*tch!" shouted one of the men, and then proceeded to knock her unconscious, when he got her inside the van.

Everything then turned black for Kimiko. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Mitsui Residence." Greeted Mitsui, picking up his mug of coffee, as he answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Mitchy? Sakuragi here! There's a problem!"

Mitsui snorted, before laughing. "You're a problem, baka! What do you want?"

He took a sip from his mug.

"Kimiko-sempai! Something bad has happened to her!" shouted Sakuragi.

Mitsui dropped his mug, stunned at Sakuragi's words, which broke into shards on his clean kitchen floor.

"NANI?!?! What happened?!?!"

"I don't know, Haruko-san and I were shopping, and she was attacked by two men, dragging her into a van! I think she's been kidnapped! We called her cell phone, but we only got her answering machine! We don't know what to do!" shouted a chibi hysterical Sakuragi into the phone.

"Ok, help me out Sakuragi, tell everyone to meet at my house, I'll think of something."

"Hai, Mitchy!"

"And by the way…"

"Yeah? What, Mitchy?"

"What are you doing with Haruko-chan?" Mitsui's eyebrows were raised.

"We were on a date, you baka!"

-Click

Mitsui sweat dropped. _/Sakuragi? On a date? With Haruko? God, now I've heard everything! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Kogure Residence." Greeted Kogure, picking up his half-full glass of milk, as he answered the phone.

"Kogure-sempai, Haruko here…"

"Ah, Haruko-chan! What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"This isn't a pleasure call, Kogure-sempai! I fear Kimiko-sempai has been kidnapped!"

Kogure immediately let go of his glass, which broke into shards, spilling the milk onto the carpet. He was in shock. 

_/NO! Not again! Kimi-chan! /_

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!?!" shouted Kogure at the top of his lungs.

 "I don't know, Sakuragi-kun and I were shopping, and she was attacked by two men, dragging her into a van! We called her cell phone, but we only got her answering machine! We don't know what to do! Sakuragi-kun has called Mitsui-sempai, and he told us to call everyone to assemble at his house!"

"Ok Haruko-chan, I'll make my way to Mitsui's house now."

"Hai, Kogure-sempai!"

"And by the way…"

"Hai?"

"What are you doing with Sakuragi?" Kogure asked, as his eyebrows rose.

"He needed new shoes…"

"I understand… Ja!"

"Ja!"

-Click

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui was pensive. He didn't have any inkling as to who could have abducted his Miko-chan. Except maybe one person… And he decided to make a very well deserved call to someone he had promised a long time go, to confirm his suspicions.

"Moshi moshi?" greeted a male voice on the other line.

"Moshi moshi? Ken? It's me, Mitsui. There are something I need you help me find out…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kimiko awoke, she found herself tied to a pillar with heavy rope.

"Oh my God, where am I?" mumbled Kimiko as she struggled to break free.

"Glad to see you're up, Toyowara-san." Said an evil male voice.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" demanded Kimiko.

A figure stepped out from the shadows. It was Toyama. Kimiko's eyes grew wider, like plates, and her mouth opened wide. She hadn't seen Toyama for the longest time, and here he was, right in front of her. And he didn't look too happy. 

"Toyama-san, what's the meaning of this?!?!"

Toyama just smiled, keeping silent, and just laughed. A very EVIL laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was now at Mitsui's home. Akagi, Kogure, Miyagi, Ayako, Haruko, and even Rukawa. Everyone in Team Shohoku arrived. Heck, even Kimiko's gundan from the cooking club came as well. But Anzai-sensei was not included, for fear that he would call the police, which could have been dangerous, and would prevent them from playing in the games.

"So what you're telling me is that Toyama, our old team mate did this?" Kogure said disbelievingly.

Mitsui nodded.

"How did you find out about this?" inquired Akagi.

"An old friend." Replied Mitsui, looking at Kogure and Sakuragi.

Kogure and Sakuragi just nodded. They knew who had provided the information. It was Ken, Mitsui's old sidekick in the gang, and was now the leader, but he still remained best friends with the three-pointer from Shohoku High. 

"I don't know what Toyama wants, but if it's a fight he wants, I will be a genie and give him his wish!" said Mitsui in a deadly tone, clenching his fists.

_/If he dares to hurt my Miko-chan, he will pay!!!! /_

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi?" answered Kogure, picking up Mitsui's phone.

"Is Mitsui in?"

"Hold on please…"

Kogure handed the phone to Mitsui, who was talking to Akagi.

"Hello?" Mitsui said gruffly.

An evil laughter emitted from the phone.

_/That laugh! I'd recognise it anywhere! /_ Thought Mitsui, his face showing his growing anger.

"Toyama?" mouthed Kogure to Mitsui.

Mitsui nodded. Everyone gasped.

"Toyama…" Mitsui finally managed to say.

"Well, well… Glad to see you haven't forgotten me, Mitsui… That's my good friend…"

"Who's your friend!!!!! Tell me Toyama, what have you done with my girlfriend?!?!?!?!"

"Is she your girlfriend? I thought you broke up with her years ago…"

"… …"

"Speaking of which, I'm sure you'd like to speak to her…"

Mitsui's mind was in a whirl. He eagerly pressed the earpiece to his ear, and listened closely.

"Mit-chan, don't come here!!!! Itai!"

"MIKO-CHAN!!!!!" shouted Mitsui.

"Ok boys, gag her again!" ordered Toyama.

"Teme!!!! Just what DO you gain out of abducting her?!" demanded Mitsui.

"Oh, you want to know now, do you?" Toyama laughed. "Meet me at #xxx at Shinko Warehouse at midnight, and I'll tell you. By the way, come alone. If you bring anymore people, I can't guarantee the safety of your beloved…"

"BAKAERO! I'll be there!" shouted Mitsui.

-Click

Toyama had hung up the phone, and Mitsui put it down angrily. He related what Toyama had said to him, and everyone felt helpless.

"What DOES he want with Kimiko, and what's his motive with you?" demanded Akagi.

"How the HELL would I know?" shouted Mitsui back angrily.

The two were nearly at each other's necks, and Kogure pacified the two down, along with Ayako, who told them, that Kimiko would not want them to fight amongst themselves. In the end, they decided to tag along with Mitsui, but at a distance, so it would seem as if he indeed went alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sure you must be grateful to me for letting you speak to your boyfriend, ne, Kimiko-chan?" smiled Toyama.

"He'll beat you, I'm sure of that…"

"Did he tell you about our bet?"

"Yes he did, so don't bother about black mailing him!!!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't… But let me tell you something, when he initially asked you out, it was all truly for a bet. He didn't even like you then, he even was repulsed by you. Look at you, such a pitiful thing. You're so heavy, I wonder if Mitsui could even carry you if you fainted from running two rounds. You're not pretty at all, to say the least. All that flab, I can't imagine how he tolerated having such a horrible, unpopular creature as yourself for his girlfriend. He truly deserved the money when he won our bet." Toyama looked at Kimiko despising her. "And you want to be the manageress? You can't even play decent basketball!" taunted Toyama even more.

Kimiko's mind was in a whirl, and remembered their break up, and all the heartache she had suffered. Her body was weak, and her mind was not far behind. (L.I.D.[author]: She's weak, so give her a break, ok?)

_/For once, Toyama is right. Who am I, to be loved by Mitsui or Kogure? /_ Kimiko looked at her body and all the flab that showed as the rope accentuated her curves. 

Kimiko had always looked on the bright side, most of the time. However, she was human too, and had those days when she felt as if because of her body and size, compared to the slim and proper girls, she was the scum of the earth. 

_/They're good-looking, athletic basketball players. Who am I, to want their love? They're sweet and kind, and maybe, just maybe, they pitied me, and they disguised it as love. Mitsui broke up with me because of a bet. Kogure asked me to go out with him after I broke up with Mitsui because he pitied a girl like me, being dumped, especially on Valentine's Day. What a fool I've been! They don't really love me… Do they? /_

Kimiko looked at the darkness surrounding her.

_/No. They couldn't have loved me, and maybe, never will… They are too good to be true… /_

Toyama saw Kimiko's face show signs of despair, and smiled to himself. Soon, he would face Mitsui, the man who ruined him… He will make Mitsui pay for all the things he did…

(L.I.D.[author]: BTW, Mitsui didn't rape him, ok? You Hentais!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Midnight)

Mitsui walked alone towards the said warehouse, and the sight that greeted him was one of pure torture. Literally. Kimiko was tied to a pillar, with rope, and her body was beaten up badly. Blood oozed from nearly every part of her body, and she was in a state of disarray. Seeing her like this made Mitsui's heart ache, and his determination to exterminate Toyama grew by leaps and bounds.

Footsteps came slowly from the shadows, and there appeared Toyama, dressed all in black. (L.I.D.[author]: Quite appropriate, don't you think?) 

"Like my handiwork?" he said, as a sinister grin flashed on his face.

"You… you bastard!!!! Here I am! Why did you have to torture her like this?" Mitsui asked, trying desperately to calm himself down, to not aggravate Toyama into doing anything more foolish. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? You're asking me why? WHY?????" Toyama's voice became louder with each word. "It's all because of you, that's why!!!!!!!"

Mitsui's face now showed confusion, which elicited another evil laughter from Toyama.

"Yes, it's all because of you, Mitsui Hisashi! Do you remember our bets?"

Mitsui nodded.

"It's because you're the hero. You're mister oh-so-popular. You managed to beat me in everything, basketball, school, and girls."

_/This guy's nuts…/_ thought Mitsui, a huge sweat drop appearing behind him. (L.I.D.[author]: LOL!)

"You beat me in bets, had a stronger gang, and… and… HAD EVERYTHING!!!!!"

"So, you're kidnapping Kimiko because you know I love her, thought you can lure me into here, and all for what?"

"For what? I'll tell you why I lured you here! It's because you are going to the Inter High! ~I~ wanted to go to the Inter High and be famous! You stole the lime light away from me!!!!!"

"Now what?"

"Now…" Toyama eyes showed signs of pure malice. "It's time for you to pay. If you want your girlfriend here to be safe, why not you take her place, and let me beat you to a pulp? Once I have my satisfaction that you won't be in any shape to go to the Inter High, I'll think about letting you off…"

"Don't… Stop this…" Kimiko's weak voice sounded through the empty warehouse.

"Shut up, you wench!" shouted Toyama, giving Kimiko a hard slap on her already bruised cheek.

"Yamero!!!! (Stop it!) All right, you have my word." Said Mitsui, nearing towards Toyama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

What will happen to Mitsui? Stay tuned! Oh yes, if you're wondering what happened to Yuki, well, she went overseas for further studies! NYA HA HA! ^_^

And please, to those who reviewed, but didn't tell me if you wanted a sequel to this fic, just say yes or no, okie? ^_^

Replies!

Nikka-chan: No problem! Glad I could help! ^_^ And thanks for your input, will consider making a sequel. ^_^

Nicki-chan: Nope it's Toyama! Him again! As for you request, it'll come in future chapters, so stay tuned! ^_^

Icko14-chan: LOL But Mitsui may get her in the end… Hmm… You'll just have to keep on reading! ^_~

Cookies-chan: Yeah… Now in this world there are few men who would fight for their woman… Tsk tsk… *sweat drops* Kinda sadistic you… LOL

Super rookie-chan: LOL Good for you, saving your review! Ha ha! Glad you think Sakuragi is cute! He is!

Rurouni-chan: How's your online time nowadays? ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!

Fehrocious-chan: You're one sill imouto-chan! LOL

Joy-chan: Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

JCM-chan: Hai, I hope this satisfies your appetite! ^_^ And please, no heart attack! Tell me what happened to Sendoh ok? ^_^

Arie-chan: Arigato gozamasu! Here's the new chapter!


	34. Chapter 34 Resolution

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 34 – Resolution   (=^_^=)_**

"Yamero!!!! (Stop it!) All right, you have my word." Said Mitsui, nearing towards Toyama.

Toyama grinned, and began to beat Mitsui up with all his might. Toyama's two bodyguards stood guard beside Kimiko, making sure she didn't try to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this will work, Kogure?" Akagi asked his best friend for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, now shut up and let's do it!" growled Kogure, ever determined to rescue his Kimi-chan.

_/Although Kimi-chan looks so kawaii all helpless like that, she should never be hurt!! Ye Gods! What thoughts am I thinking at a time like this!! /_ Thought Kogure, trying desperately to hold back his urges. (L.I.D.[author]: That thought was for you hentais! Don't say I never listen to your reviews! LOL!)

Team Rescue Shohoku, consisting of Akagi, Kogure, Sakuragi and Miyagi were creeping silently, or trying to, behind the warehouse, in order to catch those who kidnapped Kimiko by surprise. They all wore handkerchiefs that were like robber style in Japan, just below their noses. 

They were just in time to see Toyama beat the living daylights out of Mitsui, and Akagi motioned for them to split, and take out the two strong men guarding Kimiko.

All of this took place swiftly, and Akagi, and Sakuragi took care of the two men, whilst Kogure and Miyagi tried to loosen the ropes that bound Kimiko to the pillar. When Mitsui knew that Akagi and the others were taking care of the 'body guards', he began to beat Toyama up.

"Kimi-chan…" Kogure began to say, looking at a worn Kimiko. "What have they done to you…"

Kimiko recognised Kogure's voice, and looked away.

_/He pities me, that's it… /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mitsui was beating the living daylights out of Toyama. But Toyama wouldn't give up.

_/I will deal with you, if it's the last thing I do! You ruined my future, yarou! I could have had everything… The glory, the fame, the friends… I initially wanted to be rid of you from entering the starting members, but no, you had to complicate things, didn't you? You just HAD to come back and be the star of Shohoku basketball! Well, I won't let you!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha! (L.I.D.[author]: Toyama's gone crazy here… ^sweat drop^)/_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mitsui was certain that Toyama couldn't and wouldn't wake up after his beating, he went over to where Kimiko was, and whispered into her ear: "Miko-chan, I'm so glad you're all right…I don't know what I would have done if I lost you…"

"Mit-chan, don't you only pity me?" Kimiko asked, not opening her eyes. "Look at me, I'm fat and ugly…"

"Whoever gave you that idea?" interrupted Mitsui.

"Toyama…"

"Listen, Toyowara Kimiko, I love you, and don't you forget it! No matter what!"

_/Mit-chan, you… you love me? I don't believe this… /_

"You… You do?"

"Yes, I do, with all my heart…" whispered Mitsui into Kimiko's ear.

Mitsui and Kimiko held each other for a long time. Kimiko opened her eyes, and saw that Toyama was alive, and was heading straight towards Mitsui's back! In the corner of her eye, she saw Kogure run to shield the two of them. Just as Toyama was ready to plunge his dagger into Kogure's abdomen, it didn't hit his intended victim. 

Protective instinct had taken over Kimiko, and she pushed Mitsui aside, and screened-out Kogure, making her in front of him, and Toyama plunged his knife instead, into Kimiko's abdomen (stomach area).

_/This feeling, is, euphoric, it isn't painful now, but it will be soon…/_ Kimiko laughed silently to herself. _/I've managed to save Mit-chan and Kimi-kun… They will be able to make it to the games… It's the least I could do… They have to… WIN! /_ Thought Kimiko, her body slumping to the floor. 

Toyama drew the knife back towards him, causing Kimiko to bleed profusely, and his fear went into overdrive. 

_/No, that wasn't supposed to happen! That was for Mitsui!!! /_ Thought Toyama.

He began to run, but Akagi pinned him underneath, along with Sakuragi.

"MIKO-CHAN!!!!!"

"KIMI-CHAN!!!!!"

Both Mitsui and Kogure ran towards Kimiko and caught her as she fell.

"Miyagi! Call an ambulance, quick!"

"Hai, governor!" shouted Ryota, running swiftly, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mit-chan… Kimi-kun…"

"Hush, Kimi-chan, don't speak… The ambulance will be here soon…" said Kogure in the most comforting voice as he could, despite his obvious sobs.

"Yeah… Hang on!!!" cried Mitsui.

"I feel sleepy…"

"Baka! Don't you dare fall asleep on me! Kimi-chan!!!" shouted Kogure, who slapped both Kimiko's cheeks repeatedly, making her wake up.

"Itai, Kimi-kun…"

"Baka…" added Mitsui.

The ambulance came soon, as well as police cars. Kimiko was rushed to the hospital, and was operated on immediately. Before entering the operation theatre, she said a few words to everyone.

"Everyone, no matter what happens, do your best for the Inter High. I WILL be fine. Mit-chan, Kimi-kun, if you both don't do your best, I will be very disappointed…"

"We won't disappoint you! We promise! Absolutely!" shouted everyone.

With a slight, sincere smile, Kimiko entered the operating theatre, and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making a long story short, the basketball team were not suspended or anything for fighting, for they explained that the Sakuragi gundan had done the fighting, and they were there as back up. Toyama was charged, and sentenced to jail. For 20 years. (L.I.D.[author]: Happy now? LOL) The evil of Toyama was now put past them, but a more pressing issue was on the minds of Team Shohoku. Would Toyowara Kimiko be all right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Kimiko was fine, but unconscious. Her battered face and body were bandaged and cleaned up. She had to stay in the hospital for several weeks, and was to be monitored constantly by the staff of the hospital. Mitsui and Kogure wanted to stay by her side day and night, but Akagi wouldn't let them. Although it might sound cold of him, he and Kimiko were close friends for a long time, and he knew that that, was what Kimiko would have wanted him to do for he knew of how much both he and Kimiko wanted Team Shohoku to be the best. That was his way of making sure that Kimiko's dreams and words did not go unheeded. And with a fiendish fervour, Team Shohoku trained to the best of their abilities for the upcoming Inter High.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ayako was now totally in charge of Team Shohoku, due to Kimiko's absence, they were on the train for Osaka, and they realised that they had to beat Toyotama High, and then, beat the almighty Sannoh High. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon arriving at their hotel, the team decided to relax a bit before tomorrow's match. 

Ryota was determined to beat that funny faced guy from Toyotama High who made jokes about his height, and to do it for his Aya-chan and Kimiko-sempai.

Rukawa was sleeping as usual. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) 

Sakuragi called Haruko up to chat as well as to find out how Kimiko was doing. 

Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure were sharing a room, and were worried about how Kimiko was doing, but were also thinking about the upcoming game. They knew that Kimiko wanted them to do their best, and not think about her condition. Both Akagi and Kogure knew this, and explained their feelings to Mitsui, who understood perfectly. They could not lose the game tomorrow. Absolutely not. For their sakes, as well as their injured manageress. The heat was on.

(L.I.D.[author]: -sings- The heat is on!! Down the street! (Remember that early 90's song? He he he) I am so lame…LOL! )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimiko could see nothing but pure white. She realised that she was not standing up. On the contrary, she was lying, face down, on what seemed to be mid air. She raised her head, and could see a pair of feet. She raised her head even higher, and could see a figure… a male figure.

_/That figure… I know him…/_ thought Kimiko, now on all fours, trying to remember.

"Aishiteru, Kimiko…" said the male, giving her his hand, wanting to help her up.

Suddenly, instead of being in mid air, Kimiko found that the ground she was on, was made of marble, and covered with a layer of water, about 1-2 cm deep. She tried standing up, and to gain a better view of the male figure's face. She saw the neck, and was about to be able to see his face, when a bright light shone in her line of sight…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Urgh… My head…" mumbled Kimiko, who woke up finally, as a bright overhead light was shone onto her face. "Itai! And my stomach! What the hell happened?"

She lay on the hospital bed, and scanned the room. No one was there, except for Natsumi, who promptly turned around at the sound of her voice. 

"Kimiko-chan! You're awake! Thank goodness!" cried Natsumi, glomping Kimiko, causing her to shout out loud.

"ITAI!!!"

"Ano… Sumanu!"

Memories of what happened flowed into Kimiko's mind, and it caused her a huge headache. "Ouch…"

_/I know that Mit-chan loves me… What about Kimi-kun? Did he ever love me? Or was it pure friendship? Was it all a lie? But which part? God, my head hurts…/_

"What's wrong, Kimiko-chan? Daijobu? I'll call the doctor!"

"Hai…"

The doctor came, and made Kimiko rest in the hospital for several weeks. But Kimiko had learned a thing or two from Sakuragi, and that was to never take no for an answer. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

Taking her organiser, she looked up the venue of where Team Shohoku was staying, and where the match was going to be held. She was going to Osaka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Crystal Arie-chan: Nani o? LOL anyways, enjoy! 

Super rookie-chan: LOL He's back and he's bad!

Nigel-san: LOL! Thank you so much! *Bows* DO let me know when you've read the previous chapters, ok? Yes, do keep in touch! Send me an email!

Madiha-chan: LOL Arigato! ^_^ *Hugs*


	35. Chapter 35 Connecting Yummy People

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

This chapter goes out to Nicki-chan, hope you like the snippet with Rukawa! Enjoy!

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 35 – Connecting Yummy People   (=^_^=)_**

Taking the train, along with Natsumi, Aki and Yumi, Kimiko and her Cooking Club gundan went to Osaka. The doctor had advised her not to go, but Kimiko was stubborn, and insisted. Only when she assured the doctor that she would be bringing her medicine, her gundan and a wheelchair with her on her trip, would the doctor let Kimiko be discharged. The fact that she also threatened the doctor with her bare fist also helped, much to the chagrin of her gundan. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ )

Kimiko had calculated that they would be able to reach Osaka by nightfall, after the match with Toyotama High. She had faith in Team Shohoku. She called Ayako, for she knew she could trust her curly haired kouhai, during the train ride.

_/They should have finished the match by now… /_ Thought Kimiko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Outside the sports hall in Osaka)

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi! Ayako desu!"

"Aya-chan, it's me…"

"KIM-" Ayako began to exclaim. 

"HUSH! Don't let them know it's me… Has the match ended?" cried Kimiko quickly, into the phone mouthpiece.

"Kimiko-sempai… Are you all right? Hai, it has." Ayako whispered into her mobile phone, moving away from the team members.

"Are they with you? Right now?"

"Hai." Ayako replied, careful not to let anyone in Team Shohoku know who she was talking to.

"Then call me when you're somewhere safe. Outside and away from everyone preferably, all right?" pleaded Kimiko.

"Hai. Ja ne."

"Ja."

-Click!

Ryota jogged to where Ayako was. "Who was that you were talking to, Aya-chan?"

"Oh, it was my Okasan (mom), Ryota… Saa, let's all go back to the inn!"

"Hai! Aya-chan!" replied Ryota with hearts in his eyes. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the train bound for Osaka)

"They were there huh, Kimiko-chan?" asked Aki.

Kimiko nodded. "I wonder how they fared…"

"Don't worry. They'll win!" cheered Yumi.

"So yo!" added Natsumi.

"Omae tachi…" smiled Kimiko, taking a bite from the bento box her gundan made for her.

"Don't worry, we'll send you there via train first then wheelchair!" snickered Aki.

Kimiko pouted.

Her gundan just laughed.

(L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Osaka Inn, near where Team Shohoku's is, in the late afternoon)

Upon reaching their inn, which was very near the inn where Team Shohoku stayed, Kimiko heard her mobile phone ring.

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi, Toyowara desu."

"Kimiko-sempai, it's me Ayako!"

"Aya-chan!"

"How are you doing, Kimiko-sempai? Where are you now?"

"I'm fine… And… I'm in Osaka…"

Kimiko could hear a loud bump, as if someone fainted, and quickly regained their composure. "Aya-chan, are you there?"

"Kimiko-sempai! What are you DOING in Osaka?"

"I want to see the team win… enough said. How was today's game against Toyotama?"

Kimiko could hear Ayako cry. "We won, Kimiko-sempai… We won!"

"Yokatta!!! (Thank goodness!)" Smiled Kimiko.

"Will you be visiting us then, Kimiko-sempai?"

"No, Aya-chan, I won't…"

"Naze? (Why?)"

"I don't want everyone to worry about me… I trust you Aya-chan… And don't you worry… I have my gundan, Natsumi, Aki and Yumi with me… I will join you all when we win the championship! I just needed to tell you I'm all right, that's all…"

"Arigato sempai… " Thanked Ayako, obviously trying not to cry.

"Don't worry. I will be there at the games, and support you all. Don't you fret!" Kimiko teased.

"Hai, Kimiko-sempai."

"Now go. Don't let them know you've been missing…I'm sure Ryota-kun is missing you!" chuckled Kimiko. _/How I love teasing those two lovebirds! I just wish Ryota-kun would tell her how he felt about her already! /_

"Kimiko-sempai!!!! Not funny!" cried Ayako.

"Sore ja, I'll be watching over you all…"

"Ja, sempai… Oyasumi…"

"Oyasumi…"

-Click!

"So will you be visiting them, Kimiko-chan?" asked Natsumi.

Aki and Yumi looked at Kimiko.

"Nah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Kimiko couldn't sleep. She kept on having dreams about her vision when she was in the hospital. _/Just who was that guy? Why did he say he loves me? Who could it be? /_

Kimiko kept tossing and turning, and didn't get much sleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The game against Sannoh High was to commence at 11:30 in the morning, and Kimiko made sure she only went into the premises later than that. Natsumi had reserved a special corner she had spotted, whereby they could watch the game, and not be obviously seen by most people. Aki helped a wheelchair bound Kimiko in, for she was quite weak, due to not sleeping well last night.

As Team Shohoku was warming up, Kimiko and her gundan were quite amused at Sakuragi's antics, when he tried to do a slam dunk, but the ball only hit the rim, much to Kiyota's teasing. She knew that Team Shohoku was nervous, as Ayako had told her just before the team left their inn. Kimiko was thankful that only Ayako knew, and knew that Anzai-sensei could take care of the boys. They could win this game. 

_/Ganbatte, Nori-kun… You've been dreaming of this, for the longest time… Baka! /_ Kimiko chuckled, as she mentally cheered her best friend.

The match was truly about to start. Now, Sakuragi amazed everyone, by performing powerful and successful dunk into Sannoh's hoop, and making a macho arm flexing line with Mitsui and Miyagi. Kimiko and her gundan giggled. (L.I.D.[author]: LOL!)

_/Baka, Sakuragi-kun! Baka Mit-chan… Kawaii Ryota-kun! /_ Kimiko laughed inside.

Suddenly, as if in response to Sakuragi's dunk, a member from Sannoh's basketball team swiftly dribbled the ball in attempt to make a dunk into Shohoku's basket. The ball never went it, thanks to the two balls, fired by Rukawa and Akagi, who were in cheeky mode. Kimiko and her gundan tried their best not to burst out laughing with all their might. (L.I.D.[author]: Hey, it was a funny scene!)

Kimiko noticed that later on in the game, Anzai-sensei talked to Sakuragi and Miyagi, and she KNEW that Anzai-sensei was planning something that involved the sophomore and the flaming freshman. (L.I.D.[author]: nice name huh? It's mine, y'hear? Flaming freshman!!!! MINE! LOL )

Soon enough, Kimiko saw through her keen eyes, that Miyagi gave Sakuragi a signal, but for what? She saw Miyagi throw the ball to the hoop, and Sakuragi was waiting under the basket.

_/Is he going for an ally-oop? When in heaven's name did anyone teach Sakuragi THAT? /_ Kimiko exclaimed mentally, with a sweat drop.

Sakuragi jumped high, as he always did, and managed to do it! He did a combined ally-oop! After a second of utter silence… The crowd went WILD! 

However, Sannoh caught up with a shot, and soon, Akagi had possession of the ball. He passed it to Mitsui, who made a three-pointer, to which he pointed his index finger in the air proudly. Even though Sannoh shot baskets when it was their 'turn', Mitsui shot another two three-pointers consecutively. She could see that Sakuragi and Miyagi were chasing after Mitsui, asking what made him be in top form today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On the court)

"Hey Mitchy! You're in good shape today!" remarked Sakuragi in chibi form.

"Yeah!" piped Miyagi.

"Urusei! (Shut up!) And get back to the game!!" shouted Mitsui. _/Kimiko, we'll win this! For us, and Shohoku! /_

(L.I.D.[author]: Awwww!!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seventeen and a half minutes were left for the first half. Kimiko saw that the monkey centre for Sannoh was challenging Akagi, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Nani, Kimiko-chan?" asked Yumi.

"If that Sannoh centre thinks Nori-kun is a Gori, HE'S a bigger Gori than he is!" said Kimiko, cheering for Akagi.

Kimiko's gundan: ^Sweat drop^ 

"Go, Ryota-kun, go!" cheered Aki. "See mina! There he goes!"

Miyagi was now attacking, and was attempting a lay-up shot, but the ball was swatted away by Sannoh's Number nine. However, by sheer luck, Sakuragi happened to be in the way of the ball, and the ball bounced off Sakuragi's face and into the hoop! (L.I.D.[author]: That scene cracks me up every time!)

Everyone's face sweat dropped, even Rukawa's, and the whole stadium erupted in astonished cries.

"Yappari… (Yep!) That's Sakuragi's face value for you…" Kimiko nodded, face serious, arms akimbo.

Kimiko's gundan: ^Sweat drop^ 

Sakuragi was benched for a while to nurse his nosebleed, and the non-starting members finally got a chance to play. Rukawa was now defending the number nine from Sannoh, Eiji, and was eluded by him. But not for long. Both scored a basket, before Sakuragi came into the game once again. After a few minutes of game play, both Eiji and Rukawa took a rest, and Kogure went into the game, to replace Rukawa. Suddenly, to replace Eiji, was this humongous male, number fifteen, and it turned out to be the Sannoh centre's brother. And Sakuragi was supposed to guard him. 

As usual, Sakuragi made a fool of himself, by getting a pushing foul against the number fifteen from Sannoh. 

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ 

It seemed as if all was lost, due to the hulk of number fifteen, but Sakuragi soon turned the tables around, and did his field shots! And thanks to Sakuragi's Tensainess, and a couple of moves Miyagi and Kimiko taught him, he managed to make the number fifteen from Sannoh fouled out, and get benched.

Kimiko: "Yay! Sakuragi-kun go!"

Kimiko's gundan: ^Sweat drop^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now halftime, with Shohoku leading, 36 – 34. The starting members were now Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa. Outside, it began to rain.

Seventeen minutes and twenty-three seconds left to play into the second half. Sannoh was leading, 50 –36. Kimiko was frantic. She didn't know what to do. At this rate, Sannoh was going to whip their behinds! Suddenly…

-Ding! Ding!

She got an idea! Taking out her cell phone, she began pressing its buttons wildly. She looked at where Ayako was, and saw that she received her SMS. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

There! A scene with Rukawa in it! Hope you're happy! LOL!


	36. Chapter 36 Peppery Wounded

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 36 – Peppery Wounded   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the songs, "Wherever You Will Go" BY the band, The Calling on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

(On the court)

-Beep! Beep!

_/Now who could have sent me an SMS? /_ Thought Ayako. She pressed a couple of buttons, and read the message. _/Kimiko-sempai? /_ Ayako laughed, and shook her head.

"Ryota!"

Miyagi turned to face his beloved Aya-chan.

"Give me your hand…" said Ayako, scribbling something on Ryota's hand.

"Aya-chan! What's this?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryota then left for the courts, full of spirit. "Hanamichi, I'll give you another signal, don't miss it!"

Sakuragi: Ok… ^Sweat drop^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayako looked on as Team Shohoku went back onto the court, and smiled. _/Arigato, Kimiko-sempai… For reminding me…/_

What Kimiko had messaged Ayako was:

[Aya-chan, do me a favour… remind Ryota-kun how he's the best Point guard in Japan. You know what to do. *Winks* Ganbatte! ~ Kimiko-sempai.]

And what Ayako wrote on Ryota's palm was:

[No.1 Guard]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The game progressed, and it was Akagi's turn in the limelight. That stupid monkey centre from Sannoh was making a fool out of Akagi, and Kimiko was VERY incensed by it. 

_/Darn you, ugly monkey from Sannoh! #@^%!$@#!!!!! (L.I.D.[author]: Among other expletive words she knew in her vocabulary… ^Sweat drop^ ) Ganbatte, Nori-kun!!! /_ Thought Kimiko, her face obviously crumpling up, pissed.

Kimiko's gundan: ^Sweat drop^ 

When Akagi got a 'travelling' foul, Kimiko was shocked, for she knew the pressure was mounting onto Akagi's mind. 

Eleven minutes and twenty seconds left into the game. Sannoh was leading, 58 – 36. Kimiko saw that Anzai-sensei substituted Sakuragi with Kogure, and cheered for Mitsui and Kogure, as well as Sakuragi. 

_/Ganbatte, Mit-chan, Kimi-kun! Watch well, Sakuragi-kun! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes and thirty-nine minutes left. Sakuragi was let on back into the court. And immediately, he put his hands into a gun shape, and proceeded to poke Akagi's butt. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) After which, he strutted to the table where the officials were, and hopped onto the table. Rolling up a magazine, Sakuragi began to speak, or rather, shout.

"I'LL BEAT SANNOH!!!!! ME!!!!! TENSAI SAKURAGI!!!!"

Kimiko simply grinned, while her gundan sweat dropped. Akagi promptly punched Sakuragi's backside, causing him to fall butt first onto the court.

_/That baka Tensai…He'll never learn! /_ Thought Kimiko, giggling.

The game became more fast and furious, and Sakuragi surprised everyone when Ryota shot the ball, and missed, but Sakuragi merely hit it with his finger, and the ball went in! The crowd went WILD! Soon, number 6 from Sannoh defended Mitsui, and he looked extremely tired. Akagi blocked the number 6 from defending Mitsui, and Ryota passed the ball to Mitsui, who made clean three-pointer!!! 

_/Sugoi, Mit-chan… Ganbatte! /_ Kimiko cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine minutes and ten seconds left. Shohoku was catching up to Sannoh who still lead by seventeen points. Mitsui was now being used by Team Shohoku to shoot points, and they were catching up fast. But Sannoh changed their defence and made the monkey centre guard Sakuragi. The game was intense. Later on, Kimiko used her binoculars, and watched as Rukawa faced Eiji. She could have SWORN she saw Rukawa smile, even if it was just for a moment. Then, Mitsui shot another beautiful three-pointer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three minutes and sixteen seconds left into the second half. Sannoh was still leading, 74 – 64, but the difference was only ten points! 

Two minutes and twenty four seconds left. Ryota was passing the ball to Mitsui, who never got the ball! The ball was heading towards the boundary line, and Mitsui was frantic to save the ball! However, Sakuragi beat him to it, and crashed onto the table where the officials were. 

Outside, it was sunny again.

Sakuragi went into the game again, but was soon sent back to the benches, even though he made an excellent save from Akagi's attempted shot. His back was in excruciating pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With only ONE minute left, Sannoh still lead by 5 points. Sakuragi made a wonderful block from the huge number fifteen, and Ryota got the ball. He looked as if he was going to shoot, but passed it to Mitsui who made a successful three-pointer, as he was fouled by number six. 

"White jersey Number six! Pushing foul! Basket count, one throw!" shouted the referee.

Only forty-nine point one seconds was left. After Mitsui shot his free throw, Sannoh was leading by only one point, 76 – 75. Seconds were ticking and Kimiko was fiddling with her ring furiously. The game had such a furious intensity, that she did not notice that her abdomen area was slowly bleeding beneath her clothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When there was only twenty-four seconds left, Shohoku managed to reverse the scores, 77 – 76. 

However, when there was nine seconds left, Sannoh managed to score another basket. 

Three seconds left. Rukawa was desperately planning on shooting, but noticed that Sakuragi was free. He passed the ball to Sakuragi, who waited by the field lines and was calm and collected. Time was up. Everyone held his or her breaths, waiting for the referee to make his call. Would the shot made by Sakuragi be counted? Would it? Was Sakuragi truly the Tensai?

Yes.

The referee held two fingers down, signifying that Shohoku won, 79 – 78. Sakuragi walked over to where Rukawa was, and both males gave each other a hand slap! Silence reigned the area for what seemed to be an eternity before everyone erupted into cheers! Shohoku High had won against Sannoh! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kimiko-chan!!!!" cried Aki, her palms on both her cheeks, in horror.

"Nani?" 

"You're bleeding!"

True enough, Kimiko was bleeding, the stomach area on her blouse was stained with blood. "I'll be fine…"

"No you're not!" argued Natsumi.

"Natsumi-chan, I'm fine, see? I can walk…" Kimiko said stubbornly, standing on her two feet, before walking away from her gundan.

However, after taking not more than several steps, did Kimiko feel dizzy, and fainted on the floor.

"KIMIKO-CHAN!" chorused her gundan, as Yumi quickly ran to fetch the ambulance that was stationed outside. (L.I.D.[author]: Those ambulances were meant for players, but I'm sure Kimiko can use it ne?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the photo taking session of Team Shohoku, Ayako went outside to get some fresh air. After talking to some officials, she was about to go back, when she noticed that a group of people were hauling someone into one of the two ambulances provided for the National games. She would have dismissed it, if not for a shout from one of the people getting into the ambulance…

{Kimiko-chan, you'll be all right!!!!}

_/Oh no! Is that you, Kimiko-sempai? /_ Thought Ayako, running towards the ambulance to gain a better view. Sure enough, she saw Aki, one of Kimiko's friends, and Ayako was certain Kimiko was in danger. _/I HAVE to tell them! /_

Ayako RAN as fast as her legs could carry her, and she demanded that Sakuragi be taken to the hospital IMMEDIATELY, waving her ominous fan. Nobody dared to argue with her, and Anzai-sensei just laughed his ho-ho laugh. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kimiko was being sent to Osaka Hospital by the ambulance.

"Baka Kimiko-chan! If I had known your wound was going to explode, I would have prevented you from going to the match!" wailed Yumi.

"It didn't explode, Yumi-chan, don't make it sound so revolting! Eww! It… just acted up again." Replied Kimiko.

"Yeah right!" chimed both Natsumi and Aki. 

"Doesn't it hurt?" asked Yumi, holding down the cotton patch the medic told her to press gently.

Kimiko nodded.

"Stubborn mule!"

Kimiko just rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until she was fixed up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Nighttime at Osaka Hospital)

"Ayako-san, I'll be fine, don't forget, I'm the Tensai!" smiled Sakuragi, lying face down on the hospital bed.

"Glad you're still so chipper…" Ayako said, rolling her eyes. Miyagi just laughed.

Team Shohoku had already gone back to the inn to rest for their game against Aiwa High the next day. Akagi was confident, but without Sakuragi, he had to admit, it was going to take a BIG miracle if they won. Ayako stayed behind to make sure that Sakuragi was all right before going back to the inn, and Miyagi stayed back to make sure his Aya-chan was ok. (L.I.D.[author]: Awww!)

Ayako sighed.

"What's wrong, Aya-chan?"

"What's wrong, Ayako-san?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this…" Ayako began. 

A smile began to creep onto Miyagi's face. _/Is she going to tell me she feels the same way as I do for her? /_

Sakuragi just had a chibi serious expression. (L.I.D.[author]: Kawaii!)

"Kimiko-sempai, she's here. In Osaka."

Both Sakuragi and Miyagi's jaws opened wide.

"And in here, Osaka hospital as well.

Both Sakuragi and Miyagi's mouths began to open wide, and began to open and close like goldfish.

Ayako: ^Sweat drop^ 

"Is she all right? What room is she in, Ayako-san?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Aya-chan?"

"Hold your horses… Sakuragi, you should know how she is…"

Sakuragi nodded. Miyagi sweat dropped.

"And she requested that she doesn't want to see anyone, until we win the National Games… So don't tell Mitsui-sempai or Kogure-sempai, got it?" waving her fan threateningly at them.

Both males nodded their heads, fearing the almighty fan of Ayako, which coincidentally used to be Kimiko's. (L.I.D.[author]: *giggles!*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shohoku didn't win the game against Aiwa High. They were worn out from their game with Sannoh High, and Sakuragi was missing. But they were already winners. (L.I.D.[author]: OK, now we get to the drama part yah? ^_^)

It was after the games, that Ayako told everyone that Kimiko was in Osaka, and in the hospital, where Sakuragi was as well. Everyone rushed to the hospital quickly, the way they had, when they won against Ryonan High when Anzai-sensei was ill. After the various well wishing, everyone left to let Kimiko rest. All except Mitsui and Kogure.

"Come now, Kogure-sempai! Let's let Kimiko-sempai and Mitsui-sempai talk ne?" cajoled Ayako, leading the senior outside; much to the latter's silent protest. "Let's go for a bite to eat!" piped Ayako.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the coffee house at the hospital)

"Kogure-sempai, you really love Kimiko-sempai, don't you?" stated Ayako, munching on her sandwich, rather than asking Kogure.

"She's Mitsui's now, Ayako-chan…" Kogure said, stirring his coffee, not touching his brownie.

"Go fight for her! If I know her, she'd want you to at least do something!"

Kogure gave Ayako an uncertain look, which was replied back by a determined look by Ayako.

"Come on. I'm sure you can do it! Challenge Mitsui-sempai to something!"

"I don't think I can do that, Ayako-chan…" Kogure deadpanned.

After the quick meal, the two made their way back to Kimiko's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kogure was standing outside Kimiko's room, and was about to enter, when through the door 'window', he saw his Kimi-chan in Mitsui's arms, with the latter holding her, kissing passionately. His heart was pounding furiously, and was in pain. Ayako saw his pained expression, and guessed something must be wrong. She looked into Kimiko's room, and saw the two kissing. _/Oh great… /_

Kogure ran away from the room, as fast as he could, and somehow, he found his way to the hospital's basketball court. Ayako was behind him, in hot pursuit. 

Kogure looked up into the night sky, and unconsciously clenched his fists. 

This, was the last straw. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Oh dear, what is Kogure planning to do? Stay tuned!

Replies!

To the imouto-chan who claimed to want my brain: Which imouto-chan are you, please tell me your name? LOL! And just keep in touch, and here's the new chappie! ^_^

Zephirus-chan: I took the game play excerpts from the manga to be a bit precise. ^_^ Please enjoy this new chapter! ^_^

Nikka-chan: LOL I know that schoolwork stinks. Ha ha! Here's the update! Please enjoy! 

Madiha-chan: LOL! I can't tell you, gomen nasai! But please accept my apologies with this chapter! ^_^ *Hugs*

Joy-chan: *Blushes* Thank you so much! I love faithful readers like you! ^_^ Here it is! Sorry to keep you waiting! ^_^ Happy viewing of the SMS message!

Fehrocious-chan: Hyuk hyuk! I don't know why Toyama got 20 years… LOL! Just read this chapter, and enjoy! Love ya!

Dref-chan: Your reviews are short. -_- LOL But thanks… Hee hee…

Super rookie-chan: Yeap! And I will update as soon as I can on ff.net! ^_^ LOL I amaze you? Arigato! *Blushes*

Cookies-chan: The wait for now is over! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! ^_^ Keep tuning in! ^_^


	37. Chapter 37 Final Game

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 37 – Final Game   (=^_^=)_**

"Ayako-chan, please lend me your mobile phone." Kogure said tersely.

Ayako gave Kogure her mobile phone. Kogure pressed several buttons, and brought the phone to the right side of his face. 

"Moshi moshi? Mitsui?"

A second passed.

"Meet me below at the hospital's basketball court, please."

Another second passed.

"Hai, bring it. Ja."

Kogure pressed another button ending the call.

"Kogure-sempai, what did you DO?" asked Ayako, her eyes widening.

Kogure smiled, with pure determination on his face.

"I took your advice. I'm not giving Kimi-chan up without a fight." Said Kogure, looking every bit a MAN. (L.I.D.[author]: SWOON!!)

A bright smile replaced the sombre look on Ayako's face. 

"And people say you have no spunk!" cried a chibi Ayako, slapping Kogure on the back. "You go and prove them wrong Kogure-sempai!"

Kogure: ^Sweat drop^ 

(L.I.D.[author]: LOL!! )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several minutes later, Mitsui appeared on the hospital basketball court, carrying a basketball. He walked towards Kogure and Ayako, and stopped right in front of the former.

"One on One?"

"Yes. I challenge you, Mitsui."

Mitsui snorted. "I'll win. You know that."

"You never know. I might just win."

The last sentence made Mitsui have an x-shaped vein appear on his forehead. (L.I.D.[author]: Hee hee!!!)

"May the best man win."

"May the best man win."

And so, the game between Mitsui Hisashi and Kogure Kiminobu ensued, with Ayako as the referee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't in Kogure's nature to be aggressive. There were two methods as to how Kogure dealt with the things or situations that upset him. 

One method was, to let it go. He gave up Kimiko to Mitsui, for he wanted her to be happy. He had hoped that he would manage to get her out of his system, and wish the two well, for Kogure was a very kind guy. (L.I.D.[author]: *nods*) This method was used 99.9% of the time.

Two, was to go all out and just do or get it. This method was rarely used, and it took a lot of thinking and provoking for Kogure to use it. (L.I.D.[author]: Think about it, who would provoke Kogure? LOL!) He couldn't get Kimiko out of his system, and went crazy. When he saw Kimiko kissing Mitsui, he snapped. All he wanted to do was to strangle Mitsui, and beat him up. All his life, he had never thought of doing such a thing, and he just knew that he had to fight for Kimiko. Even if, it meant losing to Mitsui. He had to try. He just had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are the rules, Ayako-chan?" asked Mitsui, his masculine voice full of fortitude.

Kogure looked at his kouhai (Junior).

"First one to get the most points in 10 minutes, wins. One shot equals two points."

Mitsui dribbled the ball, and Kogure defended. Mitsui eluded Kogure, and made a perfect lay up shot.

"Shit!" cursed Kogure. (L.I.D.[author]: Kogure cursed! Kogure cursed! NYA HA HA HA!!! LOL!) 

Mitsui sweat dropped upon hearing the word 'shit' from Kogure's mouth. _/Kogure? Cursing? Is he capable of doing that? Has the world come to an end? /_

Kogure now had possession of the ball. They repeated this process over and again, with the inclusion of the occasional three-pointer, to which Mitsui had the advantage of.

Five minutes left into the game. The score was 10 – 7, in favour of Mitsui. Kogure was dribbling the ball, and had an extremely determined look plastered onto his now perspiring face. Mitsui had never seen Kogure so determined, and made sure he made this a game to remember. For the both of them.

Two and a half minutes left. The score was now reversed, 16 – 15, in favour of Kogure. Ayako stood there, amazed by the sheer determination in both her seniors. She had NEVER seen Kogure so aggressive in a game, and a thought flashed in her mind, if Kimiko-sempai had seen Kogure-sempai like this, she would have swooned. (L.I.D.[author]: LOL!) 

So far, both players had not made any fouls, and that showed how good their sense of basketball was. (L.I.D.[author]: If I remember correctly, Kogure never made any fouls in the whole series, did he? NYA HA HA HA!) 

One minute left. It was nerve wrecking to Ayako, since Mitsui now gained the upper hand, again. The score was 22 – 19. One minute left. Would it make a difference? Suddenly, a voice rang through the court, in the shadows…

"Yamette… (Stop.)"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Mitsui and Kogure turned around, and saw Kimiko, who was at the court sitting on her wheel chair.

"Yamette… (Stop.) Onegai… (Please.)" Kimiko repeated.

"Miko-chan…"

"Kimi-chan…"

"Kimiko-sempai…"

Kimiko beckoned Ayako to come to her, and her kouhai (junior) complied. "Aya-chan, please bring Mit-chan home. I need to speak with Kimi-kun…"

Ayako nodded. Turning to Mitsui, walked towards her sempai, and gently lead him out of the court, intending to follow her Kimiko-sempai's instructions.

(L.I.D.[author]: Okie, so please assume Mitsui is now going back home with Ayako, okie?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kogure gingerly walked towards Kimiko. He had not wanted to face her, yet at the same time, he did want to. 

He missed her so much. 

Before he could open his mouth, Kimiko spoke up.

"Kimi-kun… Gomen nasai… Honto ni gomen nasai…" (I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry…)

Kimiko's face was now stained with tears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

What is Kimiko sorry for? Is she sorry for breaking Kogure's heart? Oh no!

Replies!

Cookies-chan: Thanks! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter as well! ^Sweat drop^ You wanted Mit-chan all to yourself! Evil! : p

Crystal Arie-chan: It isn't the ending yet! NYA HA HA HA!

Fehrocious-chan: Hai! I really appreciate you reading this humble fic of mine! *Bows* Arigato!!!! ^_^

Super rookie-chan: Hee hee! Please enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Dref-chan: Threesome?? Oro?!?!?! LOL

Nellie-chan: Yeap he did! Kogure's doing something! Like this chapter?

Joy-chan: LOL! ^_^ Here's the latest chapter! ^_^ Sorry it's kinda late… School sucks… ^Sweat drop^ 

Rurouni-chan: Hai! You're in my mailing list of those who I email to update already! ^_^

F5C-chan: Oro… LOL


	38. Something to tell you

To my dear readers,  
  
I am so glad that some are waiting for the next chapter, but I regret to inform you, that I won't be able to update, Until I receive all the reviews from nanami27, http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=216892 for all my chappies. Nanami, I luv yah, but a promise is a promise ne?  
  
Thus, if you all REALLY want the next chappie to be posted up, bug her. ^^  
  
BTW, the new chappie will be along soon.  
  
With love and smiles, Lady Ice Dragon 


	39. Chapter 38 Bitter Sweet, Symphony

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 38 – Bitter Sweet, Symphony   (=^_^=)_**

**(L.I.D.[author]: Please note, before reading on, if you have the song, You are the love of my life BY the singer Email Chau and Anna Louise on your pc or CD, please listen to it later during the fic. Thank you!)**

"Kimi-kun… Gomen nasai… Honto ni gomen nasai…" (I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry…)

Kimiko's face was now stained with tears.

Kogure felt bad. Very bad. He had made her cry, his Kimi-chan. Kogure went over to her, and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on top of hers. "Kimi-chan… No, I'm the one…"

"NO!" shouted Kimiko strongly, "I'm the one who should be sorry… I should have known that I would break someone's heart… I love only one person, Kimi-kun…"

Kogure looked towards the ground. _/Yeah, and that person is none other than… /_

"And that person is you… I… I need you… "

_/Mitsui Hisashi… Chotto… Chotto… (Hold on) WHAT? /_

Kogure's head snapped back up, and his brown orbs stared right into Kimiko's own.

Kimiko put a finger on his lips to prevent him from saying any more. 

"Let's go over there…" Kimiko said, pointing to the bench at the edge of the basketball court.

Kogure nodded, pushed Kimiko's wheelchair towards the bench, and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Please listen to me, Kimi-kun…"

Kogure sat, listening. Kimiko sighed.

"It's not what you think. Back there in my ward. Mit-chan and I were talking, and I told him that I couldn't see him anymore… That kiss was, how do I explain this… A last goodbye kiss, if you will…"

Kimiko stopped for a moment to breathe, and sighed, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I also gave him back his ring, because… I love you."

Kogure felt himself hold his breath. 

"Kimi-kun, after the incident with Toyama, I thought you only pitied me, and it clouded my vision. But I saw something that made me change my mind completely." Continued Kimiko.

Kogure looked at Kimiko. "What did you see?"

"You and a guitar."

Kogure gasped. _/Masaka! (Oh no!)/_

(Flashback)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Kimiko couldn't sleep. She kept on having dreams about her vision when she was in the hospital. _/Just who was that guy? Why did he say he loves me? Who could it be? /_

Kimiko kept tossing and turning, and didn't get much sleep…

Sighing, Kimiko got out of her bed, and decided to sneak into the inn where Team Shohoku was, and take a peek as to how they were doing. Careful not to wake her gundan up, she tip toed, treading gently, going out of the inn. Upon successfully exiting the said premises, she walked a chibi walk, and hummed to herself. The Sannoh game was tomorrow, and she couldn't miss that!

She was about to enter the other inn's territory, when she heard some melodic notes float through the air. It sounded like a guitar being fine-tuned before playing. Quickly walking towards the source, which was the garden near the Japanese bridge. (L.I.D.[author]: Nice scene eh?) She gasped as a rare sight presented itself before her eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End of Flashback)

Kimiko nodded. "I saw you play the guitar, as well as my favourite song… Not even Mitsui knows it's my favourite…"

Kogure looked very much puzzled.

"I didn't tell him… Didn't see the need to at the time…"

Kogure: ^Major Sweat drop^ 

Kimiko: ^Sweat drop^ 

Both then regained their composure.

"After I heard you sing, I knew that you never pitied me at all…"

"I've never pitied you, Kimi-chan… I've always loved you… Since the first day of school…"

"I've always wanted to sing in a duet, but never had the chance…"

"Would you…"

"I'd love to, Kimi-kun…" 

Both now looked into each other's eyes, full of love. Kogure began to hum the supposed music, and began to sing. 

Kogure:

You are the love of my life…

You are the reason I'm alive…

Oh baby baby baby…

When I think of how you saved me…

I go crazy…

Kimiko:

And I've never known love like this…

It fills me with a new tenderness, and I know, I know, I know… 

You're in my heart and you're in my soul…

You're all I can't resist…

Kogure:

And I need to tell you…

The first time I held you…          (L.I.D.[author]: Please refer to earlier chapters!)

I knew, you are the love of my life…

Both:

And I spent a lifetime waiting…

Always hesitating, until you…

I was lost so deep inside my shell,

Till you came and saved me from myself…

Kogure: Now all I really know is, I need you…

Kimiko:

You are the love of my life…

And all the joy… 

And tears that I cry…

And baby baby baby…

You don't have to say a word…

I can see it in your eyes… 

Hmm…

Both:   

'Cause we stand together…

I promise forever, till the day that I die…

You are the love of my life…

You are the love of my life…

You are the reason I'm alive…

(Music interlude)

Both:

And I spent a lifetime waiting…

Always hesitating, until you…

I was lost so deep inside my shell,

Till you came and saved me from myself…

Kimiko: 

Now all I really know is, I need you…

Kogure:

You are the love my life…

Kimiko:

You are the reason I'm alive…

(End of song)

"It could only be you, Kimi-chan…" muttered Kogure into Kimiko's ear, before he wrapped his arms around Kimiko, still wheelchair bound. "You bring the best out of me…"

Kimiko cried, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks, hugging her Kimi-kun back.

The two then parted, and then kissed each other on the lips, sealing their love for each other, for a long time to come…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Now tell me isn't THAT sweet? ^_~ NYA HA HA HA!!! Please R&R and let me know what you think of this chapter! Epilogue coming up soon!

This chappie goes to Nanami27, and thanks for your support, as well as my other faithful readers… I'd like to apologize for the long wait, as I have had exams, and frankly speaking, I'm crossing my fingers that I'll be able to pass! Thanks to everyone for waiting, and my fic writing days are going to continue! Please do Review!

Love,

Lady Ice Dragon


	40. Chapter 39 Epilogue

Author: I own the characters that are NOT from Slam Dunk…. If they are from Slam Dunk, they are property of Inoue Takehiko. Please don't sue me… Also, a foreword, I tend to be long winded when writing my fics, so at least you get the overall picture, as well as the locations/background, and worth your dollar on Internet charges! LOL Please do email/review me, and I can update the previous chapters. Thanks!

Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

**_(=^_^=)  Chapter 39 – Epilogue   (=^_^=)_**

Mitsui walked with Ayako on the dark streets of Kanagawa, escorting his kouhai (junior) home. During the journey, Ayako was worried for Mitsui, as she knew that Mitsui was a person who hated to give up.

_/But he has to give up Kimiko-sempai…/ _thought Ayako, sneaking a glance at Mitsui. 

"Don't worry Ayako-chan… I'll be all right…" Mitsui said, now smiling.

Ayako's face showed signs of doubt.

Mitsui: ^Sweat drop^ "Trust me…"

"Mitsui-sempai…"

"You've reached home now. I'm quite tired now. So, I apologize if I have to leave you. I need sleep!"

"Hai. Arigato, Mitsui-seampai…"

"Ja! Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

"Oh yes…"

"Nani,(what) Mitsui-sempai?"

"Don't tell Miyagi I sent you home…"

"Huh?"

"He'll kill me if he knew… ^Sweat drop^"

"Mitsui-sempai!!!!"

"Yare yare!"

And with that, Mitsui headed back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After taking a long languid bath he emerged from the bathroom, only clad in a towel, bare-chested. (L.I.D.[author]: Drrool!!!!) He lazily looked into the night sky from his bedroom window and smiled.

"Kogure deserves you… I'll forget you, my Miko-chan… I hope…"

Mitsui sighed and closed his eyes, taking a moment, before reopening them.

"But in my heart Miko-chan, I know… It could only be you… Only you…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ OWARI ~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Wah! I know this is short, I'm sorry! LOL So, I do hope you'll continue reading my stories! Thank you so much, and I hope you all had as much as I had reading as I have writing it! ^_^

Replies!


End file.
